


A treasure under the sea

by Lesatha



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, M/M, Pirate Harry, Selkies, non-con isn't between Harry/Eggsy, selkie!Eggsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 62,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4067143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesatha/pseuds/Lesatha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whatever creature lurks in the darkness, it is shuffling closer. Harry’s head is pounding so much, he would almost be grateful if something put an end to his misery. He still forces his eyes open, out of curiosity more than anything.</p>
<p>A weak laugh shakes him. A seal. It is just a seal, lying at arm’s length from him. A silly smile curls Harry’s mouth. Just a seal, studying Harry with curious blue-green eyes. Weird, he always believed seals had brown eyes.</p>
<p>Must be the hit on the head, Harry thinks before losing consciousness again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have a vague idea of where this is going, so it should be in four parts, but that may change.
> 
> Also, I'm very very sorry for the coming Eggsy/Charlie angst. I like the pairing, but I mostly have angsty plots involving them, alas.
> 
> Tags (and probably rating) will be updated as it goes.

_One hand on the wooden rail of his ship, the other squeezed tight around a bottle of whisky, Harry keeps staring at the quiet, steady movement of the waves. The sea sparkles under the moonlight, like thousands tiny diamonds hiding an even greater treasure._

_A treasure Harry lost._

_“Don’t you think you’ve had enough to drink?”_

_Harry doesn’t turn around. He can already picture Merlin’s sad look, he doesn’t need to have it confirmed._

_“No,” Harry grunts, long past caring if he sounds petulant or not._

_Merlin sags against the rail next to him with a sigh. After giving Harry’s shoulder a quick squeeze, he steals the bottle, too fast for Harry to react._

_“Well, I haven’t, my friend.”_

_Merlin tips the bottle towards Harry with a hollow smile and takes a long sip of whisky._

_“I want him back,” Harry whispers, voice almost covered by the sound of the waves. “I will get Eggsy back.”_

_“We will get him back, together,” Merlin replies, hand flying to settle in a reassuring weight on Harry’s arm. “And we will destroy them.”_

 

***

 

After years spent sailing across oceans, Harry Hart has heard his fair share of unbelievable stories. Most of the time, they involve abandoned ships found in the middle of the sea without any sailor on deck, or mythical creatures luring men to their death. He has yet to meet such a creature. It would be quite a thing to remember.

 

Right now, Harry would sell his soul –if a pirate’s soul is worth anything– to have one of these creatures with him. Siren, kraken, whatever. Anything that could freeze his target on the spot.

 

“Should we get the canons ready, Captain?” Percival quips behind him.

 

Harry doesn’t look away from the ship slowly approaching as he nods. His hand is fondling the handle of his sword. A grounding old habit, impossible to contain when his whole body thrills with both excitement and uncertainty.

 

“Also hoist the flag,” Harry orders. “Perhaps that will damper any of our friends’… combative intentions.”

 

Indeed, when they reach the merchant ship minutes later, its crew looks undoubtedly tense, yet no one draws a weapon out. Perhaps Harry’s day will be easier than he thought. He flicks his right hand towards the merchant ship and his sailors throw several grapnels, pulling on them until they secure the ships together. Lancelot slips a plank across both decks and Harry hops on it first, scanning the crew in front of him, ready to react at any sudden move. Soon he spots a man with an impressive hat, sporting even more impressive feathers, and he gives him his most polite smile.

 

“Good day, Captain,” Harry says as he lands on deck. “As you may have understood, we are here for your cargo. Nothing else.”

 

Merlin joins him with a graceful jump off the plank.

 

“Don’t resist and you won’t be hurt,” Harry’s first mate declares. “You have our word.”

 

“A pirate’s word holds no meaning,” the feathery captain spits.

 

“Maybe today will change your mind,” Harry replies.

 

One motion of his hand and his crew invades the merchant ship, hurdling the surrendering sailors in a corner.

 

“I will not tolerate this,” the other captain hisses, hand sneaking towards the pistol hung at his belt.

 

“Don’t do this,” Harry advises him.

 

He grabs his own pistol. As much as he would rather keep the encounter peaceful, Harry won’t hesitate to draw blood, if necessary. Something the man in front of him seems to have understood a little too well.

 

“Don’t do this,” Harry repeats. I don’t intend to shoot you, but I would appreciate it if you wouldn’t do anything stupid.”

 

“I… I won’t tolerate it,” the man babbles.

 

His fingers tighten around his pistol and Harry doesn’t have time to disarm him, so he shoots first. Not a lethal shot, but things escalate anyway. Upon hearing his captain’s pained shout, one of the sailors takes his sword, charges on Merlin who draws his own. Harry knows Merlin would only neutralize the man if he could, but panic seizes the whole crew.

 

“Retreat!” Harry exclaims.

 

They are not enough to win this battle, and there are other cargos on the ocean. This one isn’t worth losing a member of his crew. Speaking of which…

 

“Amelia!” Harry shouts.

 

The young woman is fighting a sailor sword to sword, too focused to see the other one creeping up behind her. Everyone is screaming, fighting on every single part of the deck. Harry shoots the man behind Amelia with one bullet between the eyes and draws his sword to clear the way towards the plank.

 

He never makes it there. A man points his gun towards him and Harry ducks just in time to avoid the bullet, diving against the rail. As he regains his balance, a heavy weight hits him from behind and he falls, the beginning of a swear forming on his tongue.

 

Harry’s head hits the hull and by the time the waves swallow him, he is barely conscious of the chaos above him. A distant part of his brain screams at him that he should swim, but even a tiny flip of his hand seems exhausting. Harry gasps, precious bubbles of air escaping his mouth.

 

Shit. He kicks his legs out under him, to no avail. He is sinking, drowning.

 

A second before he blacks out, Harry catches a glimpse of a blurry form circling him. Briefly, he wonders if the ocean has sent one of its guardians to fetch his soul.

 

 

***

 

Harry Hart doesn’t believe in Heaven, or Hell for that matter. He never gave much credit to the afterlife. However, he had sometimes wondered what it would look like, if it did exist.

 

Harry never pictured a cave.

 

He blinks, eyes adjusting to the dim light. He wasn’t dreaming, he really is in a marine cave. Lying on his back, Harry raises his head to glance around. A sharp pain goes through his skull and he lets his head drop back with a groan. He can’t be in the afterlife, not with such a headache.

 

Somewhere in the cave, water splashes on the rocks, followed by a heavy thud, interrupting Harry’s groans. He turns his head, slower than before. There is something moving around and Harry should panic, at least a little, but he doesn’t have the energy. His eyelids fall shut on their own accord.

 

Whatever creature lurks in the darkness, it is shuffling closer. Harry’s head is pounding so much, he would almost be grateful if something put an end to his misery. He still forces his eyes open, out of curiosity more than anything.

 

A weak laugh shakes him. A seal. It is just a seal, lying at arm’s length from him. A silly smile curls Harry’s mouth. Just a seal, studying Harry with curious blue-green eyes. Weird, he always believed seals had brown eyes.

 

 _Must be the hit on the head_ , Harry thinks before losing consciousness again.

 

 

***

 

Harry has no idea how much time passed when he opens his eyes again. Long enough for his headache to recede. He rolls on his side, whimpering, and moves to sit up. He stops halfway, one hand braced on the ground to support his weight. Harry isn’t even sitting straight and the world spins around him. That was one hell of a fall.

 

Taking in the sight of the cave –quite deep and with a high ceiling– Harry remembers that he isn’t alone. Well, he wasn’t the first time he woke up but now, he can’t see the seal. The animal probably left a long time ago.

 

Harry studies the cave. Large and with a mostly flat ground, it would be the perfect place to hide a treasure, or someone. From what Harry can see, the only access is through a gallery half filled with water, large enough to allow some light filtering into the cave. Tilting his head, Harry can see a bit of the outside. Sea and sky, nothing else. No boat, of course.

 

Which brings up the question: how did he end up here? He certainly didn’t swim. A sailor from the merchant ship? No, they would have let him drown.

 

“Fuck,” Harry hisses.

 

He doesn’t even know what happened to Merlin and the others. He would bet Merlin got them to safety, but anything could have happened. They could have ended stuck in a cave, for example. Without food or water.

 

Harry sighs, bringing a hand to his forehead. His fingers don’t meet skin but something wet and sticky, too thick to be blood. With cautious gestures, Harry grabs the thing sticking to his skin and hair and takes it off, hissing when it pulls the bruised flesh beneath. Harry shuffles towards the water to get a better lighting and study the strange mixture in his hands. It looks suspiciously like a poultice of seaweeds and something close to clay. So it didn’t get caught in his hair when he was taken to the cave, however that happened. There must have been someone there with him.

 

But who?

 

Harry manages to get on his feet, plastering the poultice to his forehead again. He can’t check his wound, yet whoever saw it decided it would be better with some treatment. If that’s what helped with the headache, Harry won’t go against it.

 

He heads for the back of the cave, careful not to slip on the rocks scattered here and there. Maybe he can find a way out.

 

Harry takes another step and almost trips. Let’s be realistic about this: without light, he won’t find a way out. However, now that he isn’t so close to the lapping waves, Harry catches another sound. He approaches the wall and after a few minutes of running his fingers along the rock, Harry grins. Here it is, a trickle of water, probably coming from a nearby spring. At least he won’t die dehydrated.

 

While Harry quenches his thirst, a loud splashing sound echoes in the cave. He turns and almost jumps back in surprise. The seal is back, holding a large fish in its mouth. After several seconds spent staring at each other –and the seal’s searing gaze is quite disturbing– Harry ventures to take a step closer. Then another. The seal throws the fish on the ground, barks at Harry, and dives back into the sea.

 

Harry is alone again, with a dead fish as his sole company. Fish given to him by a seal.

 

What the hell?

 

***

 

Raw fish isn’t the best and easiest food one can eat, but this isn’t the time to be picky. With a full stomach, Harry can wonder about the strangeness of his situation in peace. It might not be as dramatic as he thought: his wound treated, he won’t die of an infection. Perhaps he’ll die of sickness, with his clothes still a bit wet and the damp air of the cave. At least, he has food. That is, if the seal comes back, and Harry feels that will be the case.

 

Night is falling, but tomorrow he might try to swim out of the cave. They were close to the Scottish coast when they boarded the merchant ship. Perhaps Harry will find a way to get back on land.

 

That night, Harry dreams of getting back to his ship to tell a laughing Merlin about his weird adventure. Then the dream switches to Arthur reproaching him his lack of commitment in their business. After that, the seal is back, staring at Harry with its uncanny green eyes.

 

Therefore, when Harry wakes up to find bright green eyes peering down at him, for a split second he thinks he is still dreaming. But he realizes said eyes belong to a very human face –a handsome young man’s face– and that a very human hand is looming above his head. Blame it on his sleepiness, Harry freaks out and bats the hand away before rolling up in a crouch. Pushed off balance, the young man falls back and scrambles away from Harry, edging closer to the water. Ready to bolt at any sudden movement.

 

Harry tries to steady his breathing, holding an appeasing palm up as he takes a better look at the young man. Who is naked as the day he was born, but doesn’t seem to bothered by it, considering he doesn’t conceal anything from Harry’s eyes. And with his legs parted like this, it means Harry sees _a lot_.

 

Shaking himself out of the staring, Harry sits down in a less threatening position, hand still up. The young man tilts his head to the side, almost instantly angling his body towards Harry. More curious than frightened, then. Good.

 

“I didn’t mean to scare you,” Harry says, hoping language won’t be an issue.

 

For a long time, the young man considers him, fidgeting like he wants to come closer.

 

“I ain’t scared,” he says at last.

 

Oh. Harry didn’t expect such a joyful, teasing tone.

 

“Hum… Hello, then. My name is Harry.”

 

The young man sits up, his arms drawing one knee to his chest, and takes this opportunity to move a little closer.

 

“Eggsy,” he replies, eyes devouring Harry’s face.

 

To his greatest embarrassment, Harry is at a loss. Is the young man greeting him in some foreign language?

 

“Sorry… what is an Eggsy?”

 

The boy barks out a laugh, unfurling his arms and shuffling forward.

 

“Me. I’m Eggsy.”

 

What a strange name.

 

“Pleasure to meet you, Eggsy. Maybe you can help me, I…”

 

“Yes,” Eggsy interrupts with a grin, crossing the distance between them. He crouches in front of Harry, smiling up at him. “Was goin’ to check your wound.”

 

His hand is already hovering in the air and upon Harry’s careful nod, Eggsy starts fumbling with the poultice, a happy little sound escaping him. He is giving Harry a perfect view of his toned chest –and everything else– but that seems to be the least of his concerns.

 

“I didn’t mean to wake you,” Eggsy explains, “just wanted to change the seaweeds. That’s a nasty gash you have.”

 

Harry lets him probe at his skin, watches in silence as Eggsy half crawls towards a rock, sometimes swaying aside. He disappears in the darkness of the cave and comes back with a tattered leather bag, fumbling in it until he retrieves seaweeds and what Harry elected to define as clay.

 

Eggsy comes back to kneel in front of him, the movement unfolding a little too quickly, as if his legs were giving out under him.

 

“I’m not used to them,” Eggsy explains with a sheepish smile.

 

Except that doesn’t explain anything.

 

“Your poultice is quite fine, you know,” Harry reassures him, because that’s the only thing Eggsy could be referring to. “You seem experienced, to be honest.”

 

“Oh, this?” Eggsy says, dangling seaweeds under Harry’s nose. “We often use this. Nah, I was talking ‘bout the legs. They’re always a little sore.”

 

Despite himself, Harry glances down at the naked thighs. He can’t believe muscled and strong-looking legs like these can be sore. Anyway, maybe he’ll find out more about that later. It is not his most pressing matter.

 

“Eggsy, do you happen to know how I… was brought here?”

 

Eggsy stills for second, frowning.

 

“Sure. I dragged you here yesterday. Did you like the fish, by the way?”

 

Harry blinks. Twice. The more Eggsy says, the less he understands. Or rather… he might be understanding, but that couldn’t be possible.

 

Eggsy lets out a satisfied hum and draws back, sitting in front of Harry and dragging both knees to his chest this time, resting his chin on them. His green eyes scan Harry’s face, both fascinated and fascinating. Harry never had anyone staring at him for so long.

 

“I… yes, the fish was good. Did you… do you know who left it for me?”

 

Eggsy worries his lips between sharp teeth for a moment, searching Harry’s eyes.

 

“I did,” he answers. “Thought you would be hungry.”

 

“Thank you,” Harry says, politeness kicking in at last. “So, you’re the one who saved me from drowning, I gather?”

 

“Yeah. I was looking at your ships, and then I heard gunshots. I was gonna leave, a bullet is always a mess to heal. But you fell and… dunno, couldn’t let you drown.”

 

Looks like Harry finally found his mythical creature.

 

“Much appreciated, Eggsy,” he replies, still trying to wrap his mind around… well, around Eggsy.

 

The boy –even if that may not be the most accurate description– flashes him a dazzling smile. Trying to find a proper wording for what he has to say, Harry glances around and his eyes fall on a brown pelt, left on a heap near a rock.

 

“Eggsy, are you a…”

 

The young man raises his eyebrows, challenging. Harry feared he would bolt at the first mention of his true nature –since that has to be some kind of secret– but it seems he has a lot to learn about Eggsy.

 

“Are you a mermaid?” Harry asks, unable to resist teasing. The smile tugging at Eggsy’s lips shouldn’t feel so rewarding.

 

“Nah,” he replies, shaking his head.

 

“Perhaps a… sea lion?”

 

Eggsy laughs, shaking his head again.

 

“I’m at a loss,” Harry says, struggling to contain a grin. “A kelpie maybe?”

 

Eggsy straightens his neck with a stern look.

 

“Oi, that’s insulting. Kelpies are dickheads who drown people.”

 

His widening smile belies his offended tone though, and something softens inside Harry.

 

“A selkie, then,” he whispers.

 

Eggsy nods, smile faltering a little. His sudden seriousness, tinged with worry, raises a new feeling in Harry, hard to pin down. Something between wanting to kiss the worry away and to protect the boy.

 

“Well, Eggsy, you’re the first selkie I’ve ever met. It is quite a pleasant experience.”

 

The grin returns full force and Eggsy fidgets closer, gaze detailing every part of Harry again.

 

“You’re also my first human,” he replies. “Up close, I mean.”

 

Harry coughs at the ideas raised by being Eggsy’s “first human”, more aware than ever of the selkie’s nakedness. Eggsy doesn’t notice, or just doesn’t care, engrossed as he is in studying Harry’s boots.

 

“What are these?” he asks, pointing at the worn leather. “I see things like these on beaches sometimes. Or when a ship sinks.”

 

“Shoes. And these,” Harry tugs on his shirt, “are clothes.”

 

“Can I touch?”

 

Harry nods his consent and Eggsy’s fingers are on his sleeve right away, smoothing the fabric between his fingers.

 

“It’s so thin,” he says after a while. “Much thinner than my pelt. What use is it to you? It can’t be for protection.”

 

“It’s for warmth. And to conceal some body parts.”

 

Here Harry has to fight _very_ hard to keep his eyes from wandering down Eggsy’s pale body.

 

“Forgive me for asking, Eggsy, but… According to our stories, selkies sometimes wander on land, and mingle with humans. Surely you would know what clothes, or shoes, are?”

 

Eggsy shrugs, tugging on the fabric.

 

“We don’t do that anymore. Mingling. There’s not so much of us left, besides…” He glances at Harry, a slight crease appearing on his forehead. “It can be dangerous to get close to humans. So, we stopped doing that a long time ago and we lost some of the old knowledge.”

 

Eggsy lets go of Harry’s sleeve, sitting back on his heels. He holds Harry’s gaze without a hint of fear, but the shift in the atmosphere is unmistakable. God knows seals have reasons to be wary of humans. How many selkies were killed for their pelts, other centuries?

 

“Yet you saved me,” Harry says. “Why? My men could have caught you in a net, or shot you.”

 

“No,” Eggsy replies with a disarming assertiveness. “I’ve been followin’ your ship for a few days now.”

 

A slight blush colours Eggsy’s cheeks, and if that isn’t one of the cutest things Harry has ever seen…

 

“I know you weren’t looking for seals. And you have a kind voice.”

 

Eggsy looks away, his voice so soft Harry almost missed the last words. His mother –as well as years spent on the sea– taught him that a man should always remain humble, but he can’t stop the rush of pride warming his blood. Knowing that his voice alone prompted such an incredible creature to have some sort of trust in him… Harry gapes, just a little. Eggsy’s eyes flicker to his lips and he laughs, soft and kind.

 

“You humans are strange creatures,” he declares as he gets up, heading towards his pelt.

 

Harry stares at Eggsy’s arse all the way, and wants to slap himself for it. He must be at least twice the boy’s age, if selkies age like humans.

 

“Gonna get you somethin’ to eat,” Eggsy says, throwing the pelt over his shoulders.

 

Before Harry can utter a single word, Eggsy’s knees buckle under him. He disappears under the pelt and rolls on himself until he falls into the water. Then nothing, except the rippling caused by Eggsy’s fall. Harry comes closer, leaning above the surface.

 

“Eggsy?”

 

Water splashes everywhere, and especially on Harry, when the seal reappears with a bark.

 

“That’s very funny, Eggsy.”

 

The seal rolls a few times in front of Harry and with one last playful bark, dives back into the water, disappearing for good. Harry stays where he is for a long time. With Eggsy gone, it feels like this was all a dream. It should be a dream though –he can’t have seen a selkie. Eggsy can’t be real. Maybe Harry hit his head harder than he thought and he is going through a delirious fever without knowing it.

 

His theory shatters to pieces an hour later, when Eggsy comes back with a fish. He throws it next to Harry and slips back into the water. Waves hit the rocks and when Eggsy surfaces again, he is in human form, pelt in hand. He sprawls on his side, still able to grin no matter how much he pants.

 

“Wouldn’t it be easier to shed your skin on land?” Harry asks.

 

“Oh yeah, but…” Eggsy takes a large gulp of air and rolls on his back. “Sometimes it’s safer in the sea.”

 

Safer with no man around. It stings a bit, even though Harry can understand. Eggsy must be at the complete mercy of any enemy when he sheds his skin. Harry can’t blame him for taking some precautions.

 

“Besides, I haven’t done that for years,” Eggsy adds, head lolling aside to look at Harry. “I need a little more practice.”

 

Indeed, he hasn’t recovered a normal breathing yet. Harry definitely wouldn’t want him to be on a beach in such a state and find himself nose to nose with hunters. Or pirates.

 

“Aren’t you hungry?”

 

Shaken out of his thoughts, Harry considers the fish between them.

 

“I can open it for you,” Eggsy offers, flashing him his sharp teeth.

 

“I should manage, but thank you,” Harry laughs.

 

Then, silly him, he takes the switchblade he always carries in his pocket and flicks it open without thinking. Eggsy recoils, crouching as he bares his teeth. Harry drops the knife, pushes it aside.

 

“Shit, sorry Eggsy. I didn’t mean to frighten you.”

 

Eggsy’s nostrils flare and he sends the knife a murderous glare.

 

“I saw a human once, with a knife,” Eggsy says between gritted teeth, eyes trained on the switchblade. “There was a seal and…”

 

His voice catches in his throat and he looks at Harry with something close to begging in his green irises.

 

“I apologize, Eggsy, I was stupid. We can throw it away.”

 

Merlin offered him the switchblade and even though Harry loves it, he will get rid of it if Eggsy wants to. The selkie’s gaze goes from Harry to the knife.

 

“You’ll need it to eat,” he says.

 

Reluctance is obvious in his tone, but Eggsy relaxes and drops the crouch.

 

 _Merlin will understand_ , Harry thinks.

 

He stretches one leg and pushes the knife firmly with the tip of his foot. With a small plop, it sinks below the surface. Now it’s Eggsy’s turn to gape.

 

“Maybe I will need your help to eat that fish,” Harry says.

 

He gets a famous grin as an answer and it is well worth facing Merlin’s disapproving look.


	2. Chapter 2

Eggsy doesn’t see the night coming. One moment he is listening to Harry telling him about his ship, the next there’s almost no light left in the cave. It has been a long time since Eggsy had such a fulfilling day.

 

“Eggsy,” Harry asks cautiously, “did you see what happened to the ships when you saved me?”

 

Oh. Of course, they would come to that. Eggsy can’t keep a human in this cave forever, no matter how fascinating it is.

 

“One of them sank. The big one. There were explosions and it sank.”

 

Harry’s look of deep relief is one Eggsy commits to memory.

 

“Then they are safe,” Harry whispers. “Did you see my ship today? Is it still around?”

 

“Yeah. I think they are looking for you.”

 

A tiny part of Eggsy wishes they didn’t. Harry is the first human he has ever spoken to, and his presence is strangely soothing. Maybe it is because of the caring eyes, or the voice. Eggsy really likes his voice.

 

“Are you their chief?” Eggsy asks.

 

Unlike his usual straight posture, Harry sags on his side, leaning on one elbow. To his credit, he is very graceful about it.

 

“Yes,” he replies. “I am their captain. And friend too, for some of them at least.”

 

Eggsy nods, shuffling to lie down on his belly. His legs were screaming for relief.

 

“Hmm. They must miss you. The one with no hair, in particular.”

 

Harry chuckles, gracing Eggsy with a fond, warming gaze.

 

“You mean Merlin.”

 

Eggsy echoes the name, makes it roll on his tongue. It’s a nice name, quite fitting from what Eggsy has seen of Merlin. Almost always by Harry’s side, leaning over the bow of their ship. Kind smile ready to soothe whenever Harry presses his lips into a thin, displeased line. Yeah, Eggsy spent a lot of time watching them, wishing he could have people like them under the sea. He used to have his friends and his family, but now… Eggsy doesn’t want to think about what he lost.

 

“Merlin probably believes I’m dead,” Harry sighs, a shadow veiling his eyes.

 

On impulse, Eggsy reaches out and squeezes Harry’s fingers. He might or might not have a thing about human fingers, so much more delicate than his selkie paws. He retrieves his hand quickly though, when he feels Harry tensing.

 

“I’ll get you to him tomorrow, I swear,” Eggsy says.

 

He still wishes he could have stayed with Harry for a little longer.

 

“Thank you, Eggsy.”

 

Eggsy’s heart never hammered so fast in his chest at the sound of his name. He shifts to curl on his side, dragging his pelt over his body. His selkie blood may keep him warm even in his human form, but he has limits. Harry stifles a yawn as he lowers himself to mirror Eggsy’s position, arms wrapped tight around his chest. Eggsy is itching to drape the pelt over him, yet Harry might not take it well. Another selkie wouldn’t mind, but humans… the ones Eggsy watched on Harry’s boat weren’t touching too much. Harry, in particular, wasn’t touching anyone.

 

“Are there others like you around here?” Harry asks, eyes closed.

 

“No, not here,” Eggsy replies a bit too fast.

 

Harry opens his eyes, frowning. Eggsy doesn’t want Harry to think he is lying, but his mum told him so many times that humans were dangerous for selkies that it engraved the protective reaction in him. Besides, it is not a lie.

 

“I understand,” Harry says softly.

 

“They aren’t here,” Eggsy insists, slower. “They never come near these shores. Which is why _I_ am here.”

 

Just to think about this hurts. Harry opens his mouth, then closes it, waiting for Eggsy to go on. His face is a perfect neutral mask, yet his eyes turn sharp, boring into Eggsy’s. It makes him want to edge closer.

 

“Used to live with my mum and little sister. And my mum’s new mate –perfect arsehole that one,” Eggsy growls, “didn’t want me around anymore.”

 

“You were cast out,” Harry says.

 

It is not a question and Eggsy is glad he doesn’t have to add anything to his story. He tightens the pelt around his shoulders, shrugging.

 

“At least I don’t have to see his ugly face anymore.”

 

If only he could go back for his mum and sis, though. Knowing they are alone with Dean is worse than his own loneliness. Which is already bad enough, don’t mistake him. Selkies love having company. After a year spent alone, Eggsy _craves_ company –so bad it drove him to approach Harry’s ship. And when Harry fell… Eggsy didn’t think twice.

 

“This is selfish,” Harry says, startling Eggsy, “but a part of me is rather happy you were around.”

 

“Of course, you are,” Eggsy laughs. “Imagine what would’ve happened if a kelpie had found you.”

 

“You won’t forgive me for that one, right?”

 

“Nah.”

 

Harry’s eyes fall shut and he nods, smiling. Sleepiness makes his face relax and his breathing slows down already. Eggsy wishes he could sleep too. Shifting into his weaker human body exhausts him and every part of him from waist to toe is a bit painful. A good night’s sleep would remedy to that but with Harry so close, and Harry leaving tomorrow, Eggsy fears he’ll stay awake for quite a while.

 

Indeed, it takes him two good hours to drift toward unconsciousness. Only when he starts sinking blissfully away, a small hiss falling from Harry’s lips startles him awake. The man shivers, arms tighter around his chest than before. Fuck personal space for tonight. Eggsy drags himself closer inch by inch, skin scraping on the rough ground. His mum would berate him for what he is going to do, but Eggsy doesn’t see humans like she does, as dangers to avoid. Sure, they are dangerous. Eggsy just see them like very distant cousins, that’s all.

 

Once he is close enough, he covers Harry with half of his pelt. The man grunts when the weight settles on him and Eggsy freezes. Thankfully, he doesn’t wake up. Eggsy considers their positions for several seconds. Both of them would be much warmer if they stayed together under the pelt. Selkies often sleep like that, and Eggsy misses it so much. Even before Dean threw him out of their territory, he would spend most of his nights alone. It had been this way since the day he bared his teeth when one of Dean’s goons tried to plaster himself to Eggsy’s side.

 

_It’s either them or you stay alone_ , Dean had told him.

 

Them? Never. But tonight, Harry? Damn, yes. The man could use the warmth and Eggsy will be gone before he wakes up.

 

He lies down next to the strong body, curling himself in such a small ball that all of him fits against Harry’s chest. Being in each other’s arms would work much better, yet Harry’s shivers already decrease.

 

Eggsy allows himself to press his forehead against the man’s arm. He will move away before dawn anyway.

 

***

 

With a content sigh, Eggsy tries to stir, stretching one arm in front of him. He fully wakes up in less than two seconds when he realizes he can’t stretch his arm, blocked as it is against Harry’s chest. He backs away slowly, only to be stopped almost right away. He hadn’t noticed one of Harry’s hands cradling the back of his head, fingers thread into Eggsy’s short hair. Harry hums in his sleep and his other arm sneaks around Eggsy’s chest, keeping their bodies flushed together.

 

Whoops. So much for going away before Harry wakes up.

 

If Eggsy breaks away from Harry’s hold, the man will wake up. Either way, he will know, so Eggsy settles on savouring a few more minutes of comfort. Harry shifts, bringing Eggsy closer, and honestly, he didn’t think that could be possible. It feels so nice that a pitiful whimper escapes him, and with his face pressed into Harry’s neck so close to his ear, the man can’t miss it.

 

Eggsy can’t see his face but the way Harry’s shifting stops all of a sudden is revealing enough.

 

“Morning,” Eggsy says, craning his neck to look at Harry.

 

His joyful tone manages to hide his fear of being pushed away. Harry watches his face, blinking, then looks down at the pelt covering them, and finally notices his own hand on Eggsy’s head.

 

“Oh, I… I’m sorry, Eggsy. I guess I got carried away in my sleep.”

 

Eggsy can’t contain a laugh, both nervous and amused.

 

“I’m the one who should have asked,” he replies. “You were shivering so… Selkies often share heat, I thought maybe humans do too.”

 

Harry doesn’t answer. He keeps staring at Eggsy and that has to be a bad sign.

 

“You were shakin’,” Eggsy babbles, “I wouldn’t have done that otherwise, I…”

 

“I was merely surprised, Eggsy,” Harry interrupts, and he must be telling the truth, for his voice is as gentle as ever. “To be honest, I slept much better than the night before.”

 

Knowing that no storm is coming, Eggsy becomes gradually aware of Harry’s arm warm and heavy around his middle, of the tip of his fingers brushing against his back, raising… tingles. Eggsy shivers at this brand new feeling. Harry glances at his lips and coughs, disentangling their limbs with care while avoiding his eyes. Eggsy doesn’t feel like he has done anything inappropriate, but you never know with humans. That’s what his mum always says.

 

Harry hands him his pelt with a respectful nod and Eggsy doesn’t waste time in wrapping it around himself.

 

“I’m gonna look for your ship, yeah? Should be around here, like yesterday.”

 

If he were Harry, he would be dying to go back to his own kind. And his friend, Merlin, must be desperate if he thinks Harry’s gone. Eggsy can’t keep him away any longer.

 

“Thank you,” Harry replies in a flat voice.

 

For a split second, Eggsy thinks he caught he tinge of regret in Harry’s voice, but it must be his imagination running wild. Eggsy turns away, snorting at his own silliness, and tightens the pelt around his skin. As soon as he starts shifting, he slips into the water. This would be much easier on land, and it’s not like he fears Harry, yet… years of hearing terrible stories about humans made their job.

 

Eggsy rushes out of the cave, revelling in the feel of the waves ruffling his pelt. He gets out of the gallery and the sun hits his back, creating a nice mixture of cool and warmth. He swims towards the open sea, where he saw Harry’s ship the day before. From what he gathered, they never stay for too long at the same place. If they had already left…

 

Eggsy shakes his head, diving and swimming faster, pushing the selfish thoughts out of his mind. He doesn’t relent until he swims past the cove, and when he rises to the surface to breathe, he spots the ship. He gets closer until he recognizes the slender hull and the dark flag bedecked with a strange golden symbol.

 

Eggsy turns back, making his way to the cave with less vigour, both because he will need all his strength to drag Harry across the waves and also because reality dawns on him. In an hour, at most, Eggsy will once again be a lone, bored selkie.

 

He takes another deep breath when he reaches the gallery leading to the cave and dives. It takes him just a few seconds to get to the bottom of the cave. He rummages around in the sand with his muzzle until it connects with a sharp object. Eggsy grabs it between his teeth and with two swings of his tail, propels himself upwards. He surfaces amidst splashing water and drops the item on the ground.

 

Upon hearing the clattering of his switchblade, Harry raises his head. He doesn’t pick it up right away, as if afraid it would hurt him. He looks at Eggsy, eyes widened comically. Eggsy barks, splashing water towards the switchblade. He wouldn’t want Harry to lose his stuff because of him.

 

Eggsy swings his tail again and Harry rewards him with a stern look when droplets splatter his face. But it does shake him out of his stupor, and Eggsy couldn’t resist doing it one last time.

 

“Thank you, Eggsy,” Harry says as he folds the knife and pockets it, the hint of a smile tugging at his lips.

 

Eggsy’s answering bark echoes through the cave. He pushes himself towards the gallery, then swims back to Harry and to the gallery again.

 

“I guess you found the ship,” Harry says.

 

He lowers his body into the water, hissing as it wets his stomach. Eggsy place himself next to him, extending his neck. Harry takes the hint, hesitantly wrapping his arms around it.

 

“Are you sure about this?” he asks.

 

Eggsy doesn’t bother answering –a bark wouldn’t do much anyway– and starts swimming. Harry’s arms tighten, not to the point it gets uncomfortable, but just enough to make Eggsy very aware of the thrilling contact. Though that may not be Harry’s aim.

 

It is easy enough to drag Harry. The man doesn’t weigh that much compared to Eggsy in his seal body. So easy it brightens Eggsy’s mood, to swim under the sun with Harry’s breath on his neck. He almost dives once or twice to whirl under the waves, remembering just in time that Harry may not appreciate it.

 

Harry, who exclaims “It’s them!” when the ship comes into view. Eggsy can hear the smile in his voice.

 

Their approach doesn’t go unnoticed. People start shouting, crowding at the bow. Eggsy recognizes Harry’s friend among them, and after several more minutes, they are close enough for Eggsy to see the relief washing over the bald man’s face. Relief followed by raised eyebrows when he spots the selkie.

 

“Back from the dead, Captain?” a tiny girl exclaims.

 

“Death mistook me for someone else,” Harry replies, and his fingers tighten just a little on Eggsy’s fur.

 

Eggsy stops next to the hull, where the men throw down a rope ladder –he’s pretty sure he heard sailors call it like this once– for Harry. He grabs it, releasing Eggsy for the first time since they left the cave, which is as unpleasant as it sounds, yes. After climbing two or three rungs, Harry twists his upper body to look at Eggsy. A distant part of his mind notices Harry lost the poultice on his head somewhere on the way.

 

Eggsy’s first thought is that Harry is going to bid him farewell with another sweet “much appreciated, Eggsy.”

 

No. Harry bends on his knees and holds out his hand.

 

“Come with me.”

 

Eggsy stays stock-still.

 

“I trust all of them,” Harry adds, “you will be safe with us.”

 

Eggsy blinks. The sailors crowd above them, whispering to each other while watching him. Eggsy looks back at Harry, who smiles. What does he have to lose? He can’t see his family anyway. Dean would kill him if he came back. And if things go sour, he can grab his pelt and jump over the deck.

 

The corners of Harry’s eyes crinkle with his smile.

 

Eggsy sinks under water, digs his claws in his chest and starts tugging at the pelt. He twists and turns, tears at the softer fur of his stomach. It strains his whole body but he keeps going. Eggsy gulps for air when he frees his human head, only to swallow water. His arms come out, flailing around as he kicks his legs to loosen the hold of the pelt.

 

Suddenly he isn’t struggling anymore. A large hand catches his, hoisting him above the waves. Eggsy gasps and finds himself nose to nose with a grinning Harry. The moment lingers –almost distracting Eggsy from the astonished silence settling over the ship.

 

Eggsy throws his pelt over one shoulder and strengthens his grip on Harry’s hand until he manages to grab a rung. Harry doesn’t let go until Eggsy steadies himself against the ladder and even then his hand hovers next to Eggsy’s arms.

 

“Ready?” Harry asks.

 

Eggsy glances at the sea behind him and back at Harry.

 

“Yeah,” he whispers.

 

It is terrifying and challenging, and so exciting.

 

Harry climbs up the ladder in no time and his crew tries to hug him as soon as he is within their reach, yet he leans back to check on Eggsy, oblivious to the cheers. The selkie takes a sharp intake of breath and starts climbing, fingers shaking over the rungs. His feet slip a few times and after what seems like hours –a feeling worsened by the dozens of stare on him– he is high enough for Harry to grab his hand again and help him over the rail.

 

The crowd parts around Eggsy, scrutinising him from head to toe. He instinctively tightens his pelt around him. The reassuring part being that they don’t scream in horror or take out their knives. Most seem at a loss, except the blond girl who talked to Harry earlier: her features brighten around her disbelieving grin.

 

“Ladies, gentlemen,” Harry declares while putting a hand on Eggsy’s shoulder, “please meet Eggsy. I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for him.”

 

“You took you time,” a man with dark brown hair tells Harry.

 

“Within two days you’ll wish I didn’t come back, Percival,” the captain replies.

 

The crew laughs and now that they forget about Eggsy a bit, he can breathe a little easier. Of course, it can’t last.

 

“Forgive me for asking, Captain, but what is… Eggsy?” another man asks, his eyes sparkling.

 

Eggsy has no idea if it is the way the man ignores him or if it is his smirk, but something irks him.

 

“You can ask _me_ ,” he bristles. “And I ain’t a _what_.”

 

The first one, Percival, exchanges a smile with the girl, one hand curling in front of his mouth.

 

“It’s okay if you feel like slapping him, young lad,” Merlin says, stepping forward. “Lancelot raises that urge in many people. Now, may I introduce you to my ignorant fellow?”

 

Eggsy eyes him warily and can’t help glancing at Harry, who gives his shoulder a comforting squeeze. He nods.

 

“First of all, welcome on the _New Knight_ , Eggsy,” Merlin declares before turning to the sailors. “For those who don’t know, Eggsy is a selkie. A shapeshifter.”

 

Eggsy didn’t expect the amazed tone. The bald man doesn’t look like you can impress him with a snap of your fingers.

 

“An incredible creature,” Merlin adds lower, looking back at him.

 

“And a very generous one,” Harry says. The way his voice carries through the deck seems natural, perhaps because everyone straightens a little when he speaks. “Also quite tired, I believe.”

 

Eggsy couldn’t thank him enough. The excitement added to the shift, it makes him want to sag in a corner. With some reluctance, the crew parts around them, each member going about their business.

 

“We’re going to find you a quiet place,” Merlin says, heading towards the inside of the ship.

 

Harry and Eggsy follow him. The captain isn’t holding his shoulder anymore but Eggsy feels his clothes brush against his pelt when they move. Just knowing he is there is enough.

 

“As a start, I think my cabin could be appropriate,” Harry declares. “I have more space than anyone on this ship. Besides, no one will disturb Eggsy in there.”

 

Merlin stops and gives his friend an indecipherable look.

 

“Of course. Why didn’t I think about it?”

 

“If you agree, Eggsy,” Harry adds. The concern lacing his features seems genuine. “We can find other places if you prefer.”

 

“No. Your cabin is fine.”

 

Harry searches his eyes for some kind of hidden answer, so Eggsy flashes him his most cheeky grin. It is true: Harry’s cabin is more than fine.

 

Merlin disappears into the ship with a shake of his head and when it’s Eggsy’s turn to step into the belly of the ship, dark and unknown, he hesitates. It feels like he is leaving a part of him, of his world, behind.

 

He still takes that step.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry watches Eggsy closely as they make their way into the ship. On one hand, he wants to make sure Eggsy doesn’t feel trapped in there, with the low ceiling and dim light. Living, eating, fighting and sleeping on this ship is natural for Harry –it’s his life. But Eggsy might have never even walked on a wooden floor before. On the other hand, watching Eggsy’s head whipping around every time something catches his interest brings a discreet smile on Harry’s lips.

 

See, Harry Hart doesn’t often have the opportunity to marvel. Or maybe he has opportunities, he just doesn’t seize them. That being said, Eggsy’s wide eyes and little gasps at insignificant things –last one being a lantern casting dancing lights on the floor– lift a burden off Harry’s shoulder. For a while, he can pretend his world narrows to Eggsy and his magic. No Chester, no cargo to steal or royal vessels to flee. Only Eggsy, fascinated by Merlin fumbling with the key of Harry’s cabin.

 

Eggsy’s “Oh!” as he steps into the cabin could be the breaking point, the exact moment Harry realizes there won’t be a way back from this.

 

The selkie makes a bee-line for Harry’s bed and runs his palm on the silky sheets, several times. Harry straightens his back, shooting a winning look at Merlin. His friend always considered Harry wasted his money the day he bought these sheets, but now, who was right? Merlin rolls his eyes, Eggsy’s presence no doubt keeping him from starting another long argument.

 

“Is it your nest?” Eggsy asks, dragging their attention back to him.

 

Lost in his contemplation, the young selkie loosened his grip on the pelt, which itself loosened around him, slipping to reveal an exquisite shoulder. Damn. And Eggsy definitely doesn’t care about it.

 

“We call it a bed,” Harry replies. “But yes, this is where I sleep.”

 

Eggsy nods, gaze already drifting to the desk scattered with quills, books and rolls of paper.

 

“Although with so many pillows and blankets you can indeed call it a nest,” Merlin declares.

 

“Listen to Merlin and you will sleep on a plank with a frayed blanket,” Harry counters.

 

“Still better than a cave, yeah?” Eggsy says with a wink.

 

He leans over the desk to blow on a quill, his pelt lowering again in the process. Even Merlin swallows at the new expanse of flesh revealed. He crosses his hands behind his back and heads for the door.

 

“I will be on deck to, uh, prepare the sails. We will wait for your orders, Harry.”

 

“I’ll be there in a moment.”

 

Eggsy blows on the feather again, a tiny puff of air barely ruffling it. Harry doesn’t hear Merlin leaving. He forces himself to do something other than staring when Eggsy stifles a yawn, backing away from the desk.

 

“You can sleep in my bed, if you want,” Harry offers, then –because he would feel rather rude for not doing so– he points at the banquette on the other side of the room. “Or here, whatever you’re most comfortable with. I will be on deck with my crew for a while, you won’t be disturbed.”

 

“Are we leaving?”

 

Any hint of sleepiness leaves him.

 

“Yes, as soon as I give the order.”

 

Eggsy bounces a little on the ball of his heels, waiting for Harry to go on.

 

“I guess you don’t feel like resting. Let me find you some clothes first…”

 

Harry spins towards his wardrobe. His clothes will float around Eggsy, but that will be better than the pelt, or if he lets the selkie have his way, nothing. He isn’t concerned about Eggsy’s safety –no member of his crew would hurt him– but rather about the safety of his ship. No one will be able to concentrate with Eggsy running around naked. How could Harry take the helm with Eggsy’s skin glistening under his nose? First rock on their way, the ship would embed itself on it.

 

“Here, this will do for now,” Harry says, handing Eggsy trousers and a white shirt. “I’ll ask Merlin to find you something better.”

 

“Thanks, Harry.”

 

His name on Eggsy’s tongue, plus Eggsy taking off his pelt, that’s the cue for Harry to leave. Thankfully, his cabin isn’t too large. Three long strides and Harry reaches the door without having to rush, no matter how much he wants to.

 

“Will you find your way back?” he asks.

 

“Yeah, don’t worry.”

 

Harry wonders for a brief second if he should help, but Eggsy already has one leg in his trousers and doesn’t fumble too much. He will manage.

 

Once he is out of the cabin, Harry lets go of his apparent restraint, climbing two by two the steps leading to the deck. His sailors snap at attention the moment he comes into view. Good thing Harry has a pretty good control over his facial expressions.

 

“Everyone,” he declares, “we’re heading home. You all deserve some rest. Raise anchor and hoist the main sail, we’re going south.”

 

A chorus of “Aye, Captain” answers him and within five seconds, everyone is at their post. Harry takes the helm, recovering some of his usual composure with the familiar wood between his hands.

 

“They are too polite to ask –except maybe Lancelot,” Merlin says, sneaking up behind him, “but we are all dying to know what happened. And hell, _how did you find a selkie_?”

 

It is funny, how the awe seeping through Merlin’s voice perfectly reflects Harry’s whenever he thinks about Eggsy.

 

“To say the truth, he found me. Us. He’s been following the ship for several days now. Saved my life after that idiot tried to shoot me. Eggsy… I have never seen anyone like him, Merlin.”

 

“That seems logical. You had never met a selkie before. By the way, where is he?”

 

Harry coughs, fingers twitching on the helm.

 

“Should be here soon. He was getting dressed when I left.”

 

“Tsk, Harry, you could have stayed to help.”

 

“He was managing it. Besides…” Harry pinches the bridge of his nose, already regretting the words about to leave his mouth. But Merlin has to understand. “I couldn’t stay, not after… Look, last night in the cave Eggsy took me to, we slept together –side by side I mean,” Harry adds with a roll of his eyes when Merlin smirks, “under his pelt. And we were on cold, hard stone, yet it might be one of my best nights ever. Peaceful dreams. Warmth. Not just physical you know, but in my whole being. Are you still listening?”

 

Merlin has that unnerving habit of staring for an awfully long time without a blink of his eyes and now isn’t the time. Harry needs him alert and incisive, needs to hear Merlin berating him on his silliness.

 

“His pelt. You old bastard,” Merlin laughs. “You… He let you sleep under his pelt. Touch it even.”

 

“Is there something special about it?”

 

Beyond the fact Eggsy uses it to shift into a seal, of course.

 

“Harry,” Merlin sighs. He presses his lips into a thin line, shaking his head as if Harry where a child unable to remember a lesson. “You don’t deserve to walk next to a creature like Eggsy. Selkies are very protective of their pelts. The stories about them… You know what? I’m not telling you. If Eggsy didn’t say anything then I’m not telling you.”

 

They stay silent for several seconds, Harry glancing at Merlin from the corner of his eye, trying to hide a smirk.

 

“Oh come on. You’re upset because of all the times I didn’t listen to your rants about sea creatures.”

 

“My rants, as you call them, would be useful to you right now. But I’m not offering you that gift.”

 

Harry opens his mouth –never one to give up during an argument– but he forgets everything he meant to say as Eggsy appears on deck. Harry’s shirt falls far too low on him, just like the legs of his trousers.

 

“God Harry, he looks like he’s wearing night clothes.”

 

“You’ll find something better,” Harry replies, already spacing out.

 

It is amazing how the mere sight of the selkie can make him forget about everything else. Merlin says something, but Harry only hears the waves hitting the hull. Eggsy wanders on deck, a little hesitant. It is hard to say if that’s due to the occasional looks he receives from the crew or to his unsure legs. Whatever the reason, it doesn’t hold Eggsy back for long. He is prompt to shuffle to the bow, gripping the rail to contemplate the view with what Harry pictures as wonder on his face.

 

“… are you listening, Harry?”

 

“Yes,” he whispers, eyes trained on Eggsy. “Oh no, what is he doing?”

 

Eggsy leans forward over the rail, so much Harry doesn’t see his shoulders anymore.

 

“What most of us do the first time we tread upon a deck. Look, he’s fine.”

 

Indeed, Eggsy straightens his back and half turns to sweep the ship with his eyes. His gaze catches Harry’s, prompting his smile to widen. Harry answers him with a slow nod, his own smile certainly looking more like a grimace than anything considering how his throat is tightening. They stare at each other like there is nothing else they could do. Then Roxy joins Eggsy at the bow, greeting him with a smile and an open hand, and the moment is broken. At first Eggsy draws his shoulders back, watching Roxy’s extended fingers between them, but as she speaks –radiant as ever– he relaxes and wraps his hand around hers, squeezing it once. Soon they are both leaning over the rail, deep in conversation.

 

“Yes, he is fine,” Harry agrees.

 

“Ah, you were listening to that at least. I bet you didn’t hear the thorny part: what are we going to tell Arthur?”

 

Damn it. Harry had blissfully forgotten about Arthur.

 

“Shit,” he mutters.

 

“I can’t deny it would be fun, however I don’t think ‘shit’ will satisfy Arthur.”

 

It is not that Harry doesn’t trust Arthur –the man’s his boss after all. Yet Arthur has a nasty tendency to be very greedy, even for a pirate. Selling Eggsy to a wealthy nobleman wouldn’t be above his morals and this is not something that would bode well with Harry.

 

“We can’t keep such a secret,” Harry says. “Not when the whole crew knows about him.”

 

“They are loyal to you,” Merlin reminds him.

 

“They are loyal to Kingsman. Therefore to Arthur. We can’t hide anything from him, and we won’t. I am one of his best captains; if I tell Arthur the boy means a lot to me, he won’t argue.”

 

“Hmm.”

 

They both look back at Eggsy and Roxy, still talking. At one point, a beautiful, tinkling sound echoes on deck and Harry realizes it’s Eggsy’s laugh, soon followed by Roxy’s.

 

“We’re going to have a whole bunch of problems with these two,” Merlin sighs, and anyone stranger to the man wouldn’t notice the slight fondness in his voice. “I feel it in my bones.”

 

A chuckle shakes Harry’s chest, mostly out of relief. He is certain few people would resist Eggsy’s charm, yet it is still comforting to see his crew warming up to the selkie. Eggsy has won Merlin over already –he did the moment he saved Harry’s life– and judging by Roxy’s behaviour, same goes for her. Oh, and knowing Lancelot, the way Eggsy answered him earlier should have softened him too.

 

“We’ll keep an eye on Eggsy when we reach land,” Merlin adds. “Just to make sure he doesn’t disappear mysteriously.”

 

Harry always knew he could trust him.

 

***

 

It is strange to have someone else in his cabin. Most of the time, Harry stays there by himself, except when Merlin joins him for a late talk, a quiet moment they both need at the end of the day. The calm of the cabin makes Harry feel disconnected from the world, as if he were out of time.

 

Eggsy’s presence changes the whole atmosphere. The quiet sanctuary starts sparkling with life, whether the selkie speaks or not.

 

“Oooh,” Eggsy sighs as he sits on the banquette. “I haven’t eaten such a meal for weeks.”

 

Dinner had been delicious, indeed. Though it had been for different reasons regarding Harry. The faces Eggsy pulled off when Percival gave him fried fish seasoned with spices and herbs… And his little sounds of pleasure, totally inappropriate in public, but so endearing.

 

“At last, someone acknowledges my dishes,” Sam, their old cook, had exclaimed. Then he had given Eggsy another full plate of fish and vegetables. “With the best parts in it,” he had added, “since you aren’t a savage like these ruffians who can’t recognize a good meal when they get one.”

 

And that is how their cook fell under Eggsy’s spell, along with the whole crew as the selkie regaled them with stories from the sea.

 

“If you still have some room, there’s something you might like,” Harry says on an impulse.

 

He grabs a pear in the small basket of fruits next to his bed and hands it to Eggsy, whose eyes brighten as soon as his fingers close around the fruit.

 

“What is it?” he asks, smelling the fruit.

 

“A pear.”

 

Harry sits next to him, studying Eggsy’s face as the selkie sinks his teeth into the fruit without hesitation.

 

“Hmph, that’s awesome, Harry,” he says around a mouthful of pear.

 

Juice drips on his chin and Harry absently wipes it away with his thumb, a smile playing on his lips. He realizes what he has done when his thumb lingers a second too long on the smooth skin and Eggsy glances down at his hand. Harry coughs, breaking the touch. That was highly inappropriate.

 

But how comes Harry doesn’t feel as guilty as he should, when Eggsy looks up at him through his eyelashes, pupils a bit larger than usual? He must be misinterpreting. Perhaps in selkie language it means Eggsy is going to rip his throat.

 

Nothing gory happens. Eggsy looks away and takes another bite of his fruit.

 

“That was… the best thing I have ever eaten,” Eggsy says when he is done.

 

“You can take some other fruits, if you wish.”

 

Harry feels like spoiling the boy, maybe because he knows Eggsy truly appreciates it.

 

“I can’t eat all your food, Harry,” the selkie protests.

 

“Don’t worry about that.”

 

Harry gets up and goes to his wardrobe to retrieve some extra blankets. As if on cue, Eggsy yawns.

 

“This is for you,” Harry says as he puts a blanket on the bed.

 

“Oh, I’m gonna stay here. This is your _nest_ ,” Eggsy replies with a teasing grin.

 

“And I’ve slept on it countless times. Go on, you won’t regret it.”

 

Eggsy complies happily, curling in the middle of the bed and watching Harry as he settles on the sofa.

 

“Do I have to keep the clothes?” Eggsy asks out of the blue, propping himself on one elbow. “They are soft and all but… is it okay for humans to sleep without them?”

 

Harry makes a mental promise of keeping his eyes away from Eggsy’s body and nods. Of course, he can’t keep said promise. It is a blessing that Eggsy is quick to tug the blanket over his body. Harry straightens enough to blow the candles lighting the room, the only light now coming from the moon. He can still see Eggsy’s eyes shining in the night.

 

“Are you sure it’s okay for you?” Eggsy asks.

 

“Very sure.”

 

Watching Eggsy bury himself under the blanket like he did with his pelt –besides bringing back delightful memories– makes him think of something else.

 

“I can’t see your pelt, Eggsy…” Harry glances over the room as his voice trails off. Maybe it is on the floor on the other side. Except that’s not possible, Eggsy wouldn’t leave his pelt like that if it’s so important to him, as Merlin said it.

 

“Oh, I…” Eggsy fidgets on the bed. “I hid it. But I didn’t look into your stuff, I swear.”

 

“I believe you,” Harry replies, as soft as he can.

 

If he had been Eggsy, he would have done the same. Put his most precious belonging –in that case, a part of him– somewhere safe.

 

***

 

Two days later, they reach their destination. Harry stands by Eggsy’s side at the bow, Merlin having replaced him at the helm.

 

“What is this place?” Eggsy asks.

 

His head whips around as he looks at other large ships entering the port, then to the people bustling on the wharf.

 

“This is Hastings,” Harry replies.

 

“It is a _town_ ,” Eggsy murmurs. “Isn’t it dangerous for you, though? Are they okay with pirates?”

 

“Kingsman is a powerful organization. Besides, even if anyone wanted to check our ship, today we don’t carry a suspect cargo.”

 

The ship closes on the wharf and the sailor throw ropes to the men there so they can secure the ship.

 

“Will I be allowed to come with you?” Eggsy asks, eyes pleading.

 

“First I have to see my boss, which would be boring for you.” And unsafe. “So you’re going to wait here with Roxy and Percival, and after that we’ll go for a walk. We should stay here for several days, we have plenty of time ahead.”

 

“Yes, Harry,” Eggsy grins.

 

Harry feels a soft smile fighting his way on his lips, but he freezes when he spots a familiar face on the wharf.

 

“It seems I am going to see my boss earlier than intended,” he tells Eggsy.

 

Why, why did Arthur have to choose that day to come here? He always waits for Harry to join at their headquarters, what prompted him to get here today? Whatever emotion shows on Harry’s face, Eggsy notices it.

 

“Harry?”

 

He could do something foolish and try to hide Eggsy –he thought about that possibility many times– but Arthur is already staring at them from afar.

 

“Don’t leave that ship, and stay with Roxy and Percival,” Harry insists, squeezing Eggsy’s arm.

 

Harry heads for the wharf, motioning for Merlin to join him. He leaves the ship without turning back, otherwise he’ll never go. The mere sight of Arthur greeting them with a smile that doesn’t reach his eyes makes him want to run back to Eggsy’s cheerfulness and spontaneity.

 

“Harry, Merlin,” Arthur exclaims. “I’m glad you came back on time. Come, urgent matters await us.”

 

Always straight to the point. They head for the city centre, followed by two of Arthur’s guards. Harry throws a quick glance over his shoulder, enough to confirm Eggsy is still standing at the bow, watching Harry with a look too sad for his perky nature. The captain swallows and widens his stride to catch up with Arthur and Merlin.

 

“I see you have some new blood among your crew,” Arthur points out, his tone much too conversational to be honest.

 

“That is a matter we’ll have to talk about behind closed doors, I’m afraid,” Merlin replies.

 

Harry couldn’t agree more with that decision. Too many people know about Eggsy. They don’t need the whole town to hear about it.

 

Arthur doesn’t waste a single second of their time. As soon as a valet opens the door of his office in the Kingsman headquarters, the old man clears his throat, an ominous sign telling Harry he won’t enjoy this meeting. That’s not much of a surprise.

 

“Now. What about that young man?” Arthur asks, taking a seat at their gigantic table.

 

Harry and Merlin sit down on each side of him. Harry crosses his hand in front of him and opens his mouth, though he doesn’t get the opportunity to answer.

 

“Rules are clear,” Arthur declares. “No new sailor on our ships whom I haven’t recruited myself, or approved of.”

 

“He isn’t exactly a sailor,” Harry says.

 

“What is he, then? A poor lad you found drifting on a plank somewhere in the high sea, and saved from drowning?”

 

Thinking about the irony of Arthur’s scenario, Harry stifles a chuckle.

 

“This is more or less what happened, Chester, only the other way around. Our boarding of the _Santa Irena_ didn’t go as planned and I almost got killed. The young man saved me, which led me to discover he isn’t a man. He is a selkie.”

 

To his credit, Arthur maintains a perfect impassability.

 

“I never thought of you as a joker, Harry.”

 

“And I can assure you, he still isn’t one, Chester,” Merlin replies. He leans towards Chester before adding, “The young man _is_ a selkie. Who could be very useful to us if we keep him by our side.”

 

Somehow, Harry always knew Merlin would be better than him at convincing Chester.

 

“The boy spent his life in the sea. His knowledge would help us for our next mission,” Merlin says.

 

“I guess so,” Arthur agrees.

 

Harry and Merlin exchange a glance. Nothing is ever this easy with their boss.

 

“However, your mission changed. You’re going to the New Continent.”

 

“America? Why?” Harry asks.

 

“The Caribbean, New Providence, to be precise. Where one of our ships sank. Courtesy of Richmond Valentine and his _Victory_.”

 

“I’ve never heard of him,” Merlin says, voicing Harry’s exact thoughts.

 

“A pirate,” Arthur growls. “A rival. He stole the last three cargos we aimed for, and now he starts sinking my ships.” Arthur’s whole face reddens as his fingers curls into fists on the wooden table. “I know for sure he is in the Caribbean right now and will stay there for some time. Harry, you will take the _New Knight_ and wipe this… bastard off the surface of the ocean. No matter how long it takes, you will destroy him. I won’t lose any more money because of that leech!”

 

“Yes, Sir,” Harry answers.

 

“Also, you can keep your boy,” Chester adds, breathing slowing down to a calmer rate. “You’re right Merlin, perhaps he’ll come in useful.”

 

“I suppose we’re leaving soon?” Merlin says.

 

“Tomorrow, or as soon as possible if the _New Knight_ needs some repairs.”

 

They won’t have much time to wander in town, in the end. Harry wishes he could have offered Eggsy at least that respite before going head first into trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

While Harry is away, Eggsy doesn’t move from the bow. He leans on the rail and keeps staring at the wharf, at the people shouting and laughing, carrying things on and off the ships. Most of all, he keeps looking for Harry’s face in the crowd. Even when Roxy joins him. Despite meeting her a day ago, Eggsy can say he likes the girl, with her honest eyes and her proud stance. Besides, she is Harry’s friend. She can’t be a bad person.

 

“He’ll be back soon,” she assures him. “Our boss is often quick to dismiss us.”

 

“Always more cargos to steal, right?” Eggsy asks.

 

“Yep. You probably think this is wrong?”

 

It is only half a question, and Roxy doesn’t sound like she cares too much about Eggsy’s disapproval. For what it’s worth, he doesn’t have any opinion on that matter.

 

“I stole from fishermen several times,” Eggsy says, shrugging. “To feed my little sister.”

 

The thought of her makes him smile. It always does, even in his darkest moods. Especially then.

 

“One day, they almost caught me.” He chuckles at the memory. “Threw a harpoon, tried to catch me with a net. It was a lovely day.”

 

Roxy nods at his face with her chin.

 

“Was it the day you got that scar?”

 

Eggsy runs his forefinger on his left eyebrow, over the damaged tissue.

 

“Yeah,” he breathes.

 

What he doesn’t say is that the fishermen had nothing to do with his scar. Their harpoon didn’t even graze him. Dean though… when Eggsy had come back home without food, the bastard had lashed out on him, something vicious.

 

“Is your sister also a selkie?” Roxy asks.

 

“Yeah, but she’s too young to shift into human form.”

 

She would be the cutest little thing. She already is. If only Eggsy could have her here with him. It is quite horrible to think she would be safer on a ship full of humans than with Dean.

 

A comfortable silence settles between them, sometimes broken when Roxy answers Eggsy’s questions about what kind of animal that old woman is petting –a goat, she tells him– or about the round thing –a balloon– the children kick around. It is fascinating.

 

Eggsy spots Merlin first among the crowd, his bald head a helpful contrast with the people around. Harry walks next to him, but Eggsy’s joy to see him deflates as he notices his frown and pinched lips. Like always, the man steps on the deck with grace, even if his boots hit the floor with more strength than usual.

 

Merlin heads straight into the ship with rolls of paper under his arm that he didn’t have on his way to town, while Harry mutters something to Amelia –if Eggsy remembers correctly– and Percival, low enough that Eggsy’s acute ears don’t catch a word. The two sailors nod at their captain and jump off the deck, heading for the city. Only then Harry turns to Eggsy, some of the tension leaving his face. Eggsy gets up and goes to him, half expecting Roxy to come with him –seeing how she stayed close until now– but she doesn’t move and keeps scanning the wharf.

 

“Your legs seem stronger,” Harry says when Eggsy stops in front of him.

 

“That’s because the ship isn’t moving,” Eggsy laughs.

 

He desperately wants to ease the stress out off Harry’s features, put a smile there instead. Looks like he’ll have to try harder, for a shadow darkens Harry’s eyes.

 

“I’m afraid we’ll be moving sooner than expected,” the captain says. “Our little walk will have to wait.”

 

Eggsy hopes this isn’t the reason Harry looks so grave. He might be a little disappointed himself, but not to the point the news ruins his day.

 

“S’okay, you know,” Eggsy tells him. He lifts his hand to touch Harry’s arm, stopping at the last second. No, Eggsy might find comfort in it, yet it wouldn’t feel right to reach for Harry like that. “Besides, Lancelot is going to teach me how to walk with shoes. Might be fun to watch.”

 

At last, Harry’s lips quirk up in a shadow of a smile.

 

“I have work to do, but this is something I’d like to see.”

 

In the end, Eggsy does learn how to walk properly with those horrible boots too stiff around his feet. Lancelot makes sure he doesn’t angle his feet inward or outward –for what that matters– and keeps his back straight. The sailor also instructs him to puff his chest out a bit while sporting a more confident smile, which is when Eggsy starts having doubts on his advice. Doubts confirmed by Percival.

 

“God, don’t listen to him, Eggsy,” he says. “We don’t need another Lancelot lurking around. You’re too adorable for that.”

 

Eggsy’s initial thought is that Percival is joking, however Roxy punctuates his words with a solemn nod.

 

“Jealous, all of them,” Lancelot whispers to him.

 

“We heard that,” Percival shoots back.

 

Eggsy could get used to the familiarity. The kindness and easy banter.

 

Merlin reappears on deck at sunset, alone, running a hand down his face. He notices Eggsy’s stare and gives him a comforting smile.

 

“He is still working,” the man says. “If we are lucky, he’ll join us for dinner.”

 

An hour later, they have eaten and Harry still isn’t there. That doesn’t seem to bother anyone except Eggsy, so it must be a regular occurrence. However, when the conversation among the crew gets lively enough they won’t notice him, he slips off his chair and heads for the kitchen.

 

“Eggsy,” Sam exclaims. “Do you want another plate? I can give you more soup.”

 

The grey-haired man doesn’t wait for Eggsy’s answer and fills him a bowl.

 

“It’s for Harry, actually,” Eggsy’s says as the cook pushes the warm bowl into his hands.

 

The cook considers him for a moment, then he brushes Eggsy’s cheek with calloused fingers.

 

“You have a kind heart, you,” he says, turning back to his pans.

 

Eggsy wants to reply that it’s just soup, but Sam is back to an absent humming, hands flying from one heating pan to another. Eggsy backs away, heading straight for Harry’s cabin. When he comes in, pushing the door with care, Harry is hunched over his desk, two candles on each side of him to light the papers he is reading.

 

“Eggsy,” he says, raising his head sharply.

 

“I thought you would be hungry,” Eggsy replies, the words sounding a lot like an apology.

 

Harry takes off the glasses perched on his nose, blinking at the steaming bowl Eggsy offers him.

 

“Oh… thank you Eggsy. I didn’t realize it but… yes, I’m quite hungry.”

 

He takes the bowl with a somewhat surprised smile and Eggsy goes to sit at the foot of the bed, watching Harry stir the vegetables in his soup.

 

“How can you not realize you’re hungry?” Eggsy marvels. It would be damn useful to him, sometimes.

 

“Work,” Harry replies, taking a sip of the hot beverage. “Not very healthy, I’ll admit it.”

 

Eggsy lets him eat in peace, enjoying the comfortable silence between them. Also, he can’t tear his eyes away from the man. There’s something mesmerizing about Harry, though Eggsy can’t say why.

 

Once he has emptied his bowl, Harry folds his hands behind his head, stretching his back with a discreet groan.

 

“I avoid doing that in public,” Harry says, and now he is the one sounding like he is apologizing, “but…”

 

His voice trails off, and he rubs his eyes.

 

“Work,” Eggsy completes.

 

“Yes,” Harry replies after a while. “We have a lot ahead of us. Also… we’re going to leave for a long time. Six, seven weeks at least, just to reach our destination.” Harry swallows, fingers playing with his quill. “I would understand if you’d rather stay here.”

 

No way. Eggsy shakes his head, several times until Harry holds his palms up with a smile.

 

Then he looks at Eggsy with a sudden sparkle in his pupils. “Tell me, how did it go with the shoes? How are your feet?”

 

Eggsy wriggles the tip of his booted feet, stretching his legs in front of him.

 

“They ain’t bad. Lancelot said it might hurt later.”

 

“Would you be amenable to go for a walk?”

 

“In town?”

 

Harry hums and Eggsy springs on his feet, dashing towards the door. Harry adopts a more measured pace, but the selkie does spot the enthusiasm in his gait.

 

When they cross the deck, everyone stares at them. Harry dismisses it with a concise “we’ll be back in an hour” and Eggsy is just too excited to care. A human town! Where he comes from, no selkie has set foot in a town for years.

 

“Stay close to me,” Harry whispers in his ear as they dive into a crowded street.

 

“Don’t worry about that,” Eggsy whispers back before considering how Harry could interpret it.

 

Indeed, he stays very close to the man, their arms brushing together more than once. Like when they pass a place full of drinking men, talking so loud you could hear them from the other end of the street, and one of them crushes a bottle on another one’s head with a mighty shout. Eggsy jumps back, bumping into Harry, whose arms are already there to steady him. Even with all these new sights and noises surrounding him, Eggsy can process how nice Harry’s hands feel around his shoulders.

 

They turn in a quieter street, lit all the way by these lanterns Eggsy finds so pretty. As they walk, Harry’s light fingers often redirect Eggsy out of something or someone’s way, because he is too busy watching the flowers on the windowsills above them, or glancing back at a woman hushing her laughing and shouting children into a house.

 

“They are as loud as our little ones,” Eggsy says, both to himself and to Harry.

 

Three houses later, a thunderous noise startles him, and a pack of four or five dogs tumbles from a narrow street. Running and jumping around, right into Eggsy’s legs. This time he falls backwards and if it weren’t for Harry wrapping his arms around his waist with a chuckle, he would have his arse on the ground.

 

Eggsy’s surprised cry morphs into giggles when the dogs press around them, pushing their heads into Eggsy’s palms until he pets them.

 

“They seem fond of you,” Harry points out.

 

He hasn’t moved away from Eggsy, which the selkie is thankful for, considering how the dogs keep crowding on them, their happy shoves almost throwing him off balance.

 

“You think it’s because of what I am?”

 

“Maybe. Or maybe because it’s you.”

 

It isn’t a helpful answer and Eggsy is tempted to say so, but it would shatter the moment, so he turns his attention back to the dogs wagging their tails at him. Which is when he notices a small thing holding back from them a few feet away. Tiny and dirty, the pup looks up at Eggsy with pleading eyes, or perhaps he is just imagining that.

 

“Harry, look at this one!”

 

Eggsy manages to makes his way through the pack, until he can kneel next to the pup. He is so small his head fits into Eggsy’s palm.

 

“Oh, you’re cute,” Eggsy coos, petting the pup. “Right, Harry?”

 

Harry nods, watching them with a softer look than usual. Eggsy pets the dog a while longer, earning some wet licks here and there.

 

“Alright little buddy, time to go back with your friends,” Eggsy sighs, getting up.

 

He goes back to Harry, pressing against his side without thinking about it as they resume walking. Harry’s arm hovers for a second behind him, then settles carefully around his shoulders.

 

The dogs jump around them for some time, then they run ahead of them and disappear at the end of the street, as fast as they appeared. A grin settles on Eggsy’s lips, falling right away when he hears a pitiful whine. Oh no, the pup is still behind them.

 

“Go join your pack,” Eggsy urges.

 

Ten seconds later, the pup is running after them, little paws scraping on Eggsy’s boots. The selkie can’t resist. He picks him up, hugging the wriggling thing against his chest.

 

“Little guy is too small to keep up with them,” Eggsy says, heart warming as Harry reaches out to scrape the pup’s head. “I know we have to go back to the ship now, but maybe I can find the pack? Put him back with them. I’ll be quick.”

 

“I don’t think he wants to go with them.”

 

“Yeah but…” Realization strikes in, even though Eggsy isn’t sure he understands well. “Could we keep him?”

 

“Well, he doesn’t have a collar and looks rather lost.”

 

The pup whines, as if in agreement, and stretches his neck to lick Eggsy’s chin. He laughs and they start walking again, Harry’s arm finding its way back on Eggsy’s shoulders. With the man’s warmth encompassing him and the little dog curled tight in his arms, Eggsy feels at peace.

 

They stroll through the streets until they reach the ship, where most of the men have already left the deck. Roxy, Percival and another sailor are still there, playing cards on a barrel. Merlin stands on the other side of the deck, watching Harry and Eggsy. The selkie suspects he stayed like this the whole time, trying to catch any hint of trouble in town.

 

“I’ll show our buddy to them,” Eggsy says, “I’ll be quick.”

 

He has no idea why he feels the need to add that last part. Maybe because Harry must be tired and it would be unfair to keep him awake longer than needed. Eggsy saunters towards the card players –as much as his sore feet allow– grinning when they notice the pup.

 

“Oh, what do we have here?” Percival says, voice melting.

 

“A pug,” Roxy replies, very serious.

 

“I knew that.”

 

Eggsy didn’t. Not that he knows a lot about dogs anyway.

 

“Is he a new crew member?” Roxy asks, scratching behind the pup’s ear.

 

“No,” Percival replies, “Harry would not…” His eyes widen, going from where Harry stands with Merlin to Eggsy. “Oh my God, he agreed.”

 

He doesn’t seem afraid, but that’s still unsettling.

 

“Is there something wrong?” Eggsy asks.

 

Roxy and Percival both shake their heads at once, a similar smile growing on their faces.

 

“Not at all,” Roxy answers. “Only unexpected. Anyway, I guess you’ll have to find the pug a name. A great name.”

 

“Yes, one that inspires terror,” Percival agrees.

 

As they start saying nonsense to the dog –Percival, mostly– Eggsy glances at Harry and Merlin, talking in a low voice. The three humans can’t hear them, unlike Eggsy.

 

“A dog? Aboard a ship?”

 

“Yes, Merlin.”

 

“How things change.”

 

Merlin has that curt tone making it hard to know if he is serious or joking. Another quick glance and Eggsy decides Merlin tends on the amused side, if his lopsided grin is any indication.

 

“The dog fell in love with Eggsy,” Harry protests. “What was I supposed to do?”

 

“Ah, if the dog fell in love with the boy… how can one blame him?”

 

Eggsy sees Harry shaking his head from the corner of his eyes, then heading to the stairs leading inside the ship. Once there, the captain lingers a little, shifting from one foot to another. Eggsy takes it as his cue and grins. With a quick “goodnight” at the three sailors and a little wave at Merlin, he catches up with Harry.

 

Just like the night before, Harry settles on his banquette and Eggsy fights the urge to argue about it. That narrow thing looks far too hard to be comfortable. Cursing the lack of Harry’s arms around him, Eggsy curls around the pug, which is already fast asleep.

 

“I really loved tonight, Harry,” Eggsy says out of the blue. Some part of him feels the need to voice it, to express how much he loved all the noise, the lights and the agitation. How he loved discovering it with Harry.

 

“Maybe we’ll have time to see other towns where we’re going.

 

That night, Eggsy dreams of walking with Harry for hours, the pup running around them, then going for a swim in the sea. It is more soothing than his usual dreams. Perhaps because it is part real.

 

***

 

When Harry wakes up the next morning, rubbing the small of his back without subtlety because he thinks Eggsy is still asleep, the selkie decides the banquette has to disappear. Or that he will be the one to sleep on it, even if he has to fight Harry on it.

 

Eggsy lets his eyelids slide shut, listening to Harry shuffling around. His breathing almost hitches in his throat when the man’s fingers brush against his ankles. The touch isn’t more than a fleeting contact as Harry pulls the corner of the blanket over Eggsy’s exposed feet. The selkie isn’t cold but for some reason, the gesture makes his heart flutter.

 

Eggsy stays in the cabin for a longer time than Harry, his snoring pug relaxed in his arms. However, the noise steadily increasing from the harbour convinces him to get up. No way he is going to miss their departure for a new sea.

 

When Eggsy appears on deck, still rubbing his eyes, with the pup in tow, the sailors are either carrying crates or rolling barrels aboard. Without any surprise, Harry already stands behind the helm, tall and proud. Eggsy’s mouth curls up in a silly grin that refuses to leave him, even when he joins Harry. Though the captain seems unfazed by Eggsy smiling at nothing.

 

“Morning, Eggsy,” he says, kind eyes sweeping over the selkie’s face.

 

“Morning, Harry,” Eggsy mimics, placing himself by the captain’s side to get a better view of the harbour. “Are we leaving soon?” he asks, unable to keep the excitement out of his voice.

 

“Let’s see about that.” Harry clears his throat, then says, louder “Merlin, are we ready?”

 

Standing in the middle of the deck, a quill in one hand and a notebook in the other, Merlin keeps his eyes on the crates carried past him, lips moving silently. When the last sailor heads inside the ship with his load, Merlin turns to Eggsy and Harry.

 

“I believe we’re good to go, Captain.”

 

“In that case, prepare to cast off as soon as our cargo is secure,” Harry orders.

 

“Wait!”

 

Engrossed as he is staring up at Harry’s face, Eggsy initially thinks the call comes from a member of the crew. But when he looks down, he discovers a young man coming on deck, a little out of breath. A face unknown to Eggsy.

 

The newcomer nods at Merlin, then Harry, who both stay stock-still for several seconds. Meanwhile, the young man details Eggsy, head cocked aside.

 

“Stay here,” Harry whispers.

 

His hand brushes between Eggsy’s shoulder blades as he walks past him and down the stairs leading to the lower deck. Harry crosses his hands behind his back. As the captain stops in front of Merlin and the young man, Eggsy can’t see his face but somehow, he doesn’t picture laughing lines at the corner of his eyes right now.

 

“Charles,” Harry says. “To what do we owe the pleasure?”

 

“I was on the _Sirocco_ when Richmond Valentine sank it. I was the only survivor. Arthur thought I could help you in your mission.”

 

A sunken ship? Unlike what Eggsy supposed, they might not be heading for plunder, then.

 

“I guess this is not up to debate?” Merlin asks Charles.

 

“You guess right.”

 

“Welcome aboard,” Harry says, voice polite but cold.

 

When he comes back behind the helm, he is stiff and doesn’t utter a single word, behind the orders necessary for their departure. Swallowing, Eggsy picks up his pup and goes at the stern, where he can see the town disappear behind them without being on anyone’s way.

 

The pup yapping and all of a sudden hiding between his legs and the rail startles him out of his reverie. Eggsy turns to find the new sailor considering him.

 

“Charlie,” he finally says, offering his hand.

 

When Roxy introduced him to this strange ritual, Eggsy had been reluctant to shake her hand, because he didn’t know what he was expected to do. Today, he also hesitates to take Charlie’s hand, for different reasons. Because of Harry’s obvious reluctance to have him among them, because of the young man’s calculating eyes, as if he was sizing up Eggsy. Nonetheless, Eggsy grabs it, hoping for a brief contact.

 

“Eggsy.”

 

He tries to draw back but Charlie’s fingers tighten around his, even pulling him forward a bit. Eggsy can’t help it –a low growl rolls in his throat.

 

“So rumours are true. You aren’t human.”

 

“I am _part_ human.”

 

Why Eggsy feels the urge to argue with the man, he has no idea. He frees his hand with a shake of his arm. Part of him wants to turn back to the sea, but all his instincts scream at him that he mustn’t show his back to Charlie.

 

“Of course,” Charlie says. “How clumsy of me to say that.”

 

It is hard to determine if he is sincere or not, but his face doesn’t betray anything. Charlie shrugs at Eggsy’s silence, crouching in front of him. Before the selkie can ask what he is doing, the sailor stretches his arm to reach between his calves. Eggsy freezes. Yet nothing happens.

 

“Nice dog,” Charlie says.

 

Now Eggsy looks down and realizes he is petting the pug sitting between his legs. He almost laughs at his own silliness.

 

“Nice feet too.”

 

Suddenly aware of how humans might find this inappropriate, Eggsy curls his bare toes on the wooden floor.

 

“I’m not so fond of shoes,” he mumbles.

 

Charlie nods –and what his Eggsy supposed to make of that?– while staring at him, long enough to be uncomfortable.

 

“Hey, Charlie!”

 

Merlin walks up to them, quill and notebook in hand. He points to a vague spot behind him.

 

“The guys need you to hoist the main sail.”

 

“Aye.” Charlie straightens up, giving Eggsy a cocky grin. “See you later. Eggsy.”

 

Merlin’s eyes follow the sailor as he leaves, then once he is out of earshot, he gets closer to Eggsy.

 

“Was he bothering you?”

 

Eggsy shakes his head, to which Merlin purses his lips and raises his eyebrows, looking at Eggsy’s hands. That he clamped down on the rail behind him, at some point, without noticing. He unclenches his fingers, crouching to pick up the pup. Merlin sighs, moving to sit on the rail next to Eggsy.

 

“Well, if he does,” the man says, voice as soft as Harry’s in that moment, “come and find me.”

 

“I can hold my ground,” Eggsy replies, more to see what Merlin will say than to tease.

 

“Oh, I know. But just because you can defend yourself doesn’t mean I’m going to let someone mistreat you.”

 

Damn. How Eggsy would love to introduce Merlin to Dean.

***

That evening, Eggsy collapses on the bed after walking the pug one last time on deck, and taking care of his… let’s say, natural needs. He hadn’t thought much of that, until Lancelot almost fell down the stairs when he slipped on a dog shit.

And their last little walk achieved to exhaust Eggsy. His legs hurt more than yesterday, even though he walked less today. Once he has stripped off his clothes and draped a blanket over his lap –since nudity doesn’t seem to be so common here– Eggsy takes his time rubbing his legs. Soon, the pug joins him in his task, licking the raw skin on his feet where the boots rubbed a little too much. Then he focuses on Eggsy’s toes, and laughter shakes the selkie’s chest as he struggles to keep his foot still.

“Oi, pup, not there,” he giggles.

“Ticklish?”

For all his enhanced senses, Eggsy didn’t hear Harry open the door. Yet the captain stands here with a relaxed look on his face, all the stiffness from this morning gone. Well, his laugh was probably loud enough to cover any sound.

Eggsy wipes a few tears from his eyes, then resumes his rubbing.

“I guess,” he says as Harry closes the door and loosens the neck of his shirt. Eggsy loves it when he does that. “It’s a new sensation.”

“And your legs? You were less at ease tonight, when you walked.”

“Nothing unbearable. It’s just weird that I was fine yesterday.”

“Sometimes muscle pain kicks in later.” Harry heads for his desk, but stops in the middle of the cabin and turns back to Eggsy. “I could make it a bit better, perhaps.”

“Yeah?”

Harry hums and takes off his shoes to sit next to Eggsy, one leg dangling off the bed. He holds one hand above Eggsy’s ankle, high enough that it doesn’t feel threatening. Regardless, Eggsy can’t think of anything Harry could do to make him feel threatened.

“May I?”

Upon Eggsy’s nod, Harry wraps his fingers around the selkie’s ankle. Eggsy is pretty sure the man could be strong enough to break the bone there, but knowing he won’t, it awakes something in him. It raises new desires, Harry pressing his fingers into the thin skin, rubbing slow circles. If it weren’t for the tiny shreds of self-control Eggsy’s got left, he would have pushed his leg on Harry’s lap already.

Harry’s hands move on to massage his calf and now it brings actual relief, beyond the tingles in his lower back. With a sigh, Eggsy leans back on his elbows. He does notice the quick glance Harry spares to his chest, however the man never ceases his gentle strokes. His movements slow down when he reaches the back of Eggsy’s knees –the tender spot where his thigh begins. This time, Eggsy’s lips part on a small gasp. Harry raises his head sharply, a curl falling down on his forehead. Eggsy wants to tug it back in place with very careful gestures, or maybe twirl it around a finger.

“Did it hurt?” Harry asks, hands stilling around Eggsy’s thigh.

The selkie looks down at them, soon mimicked by Harry. The fingers tighten on his flesh and Eggsy leans back a little more. He has never felt so vulnerable and so safe at the same time.

“No,” he breathes, having almost forgotten Harry’s question. “It didn’t.”

It is hard to say with the dim light, but it seems a nice shade of red colours Harry’s cheeks. Thank goodness, that doesn’t stop him from taking care of Eggsy’s thigh the same way he did for his calf. Right when most of Eggsy’s skin is on fire and he considers… he isn’t sure what he considers, maybe climbing on Harry’s lap or just curl against him, Harry swallows, hands retreating.

“Perhaps we should move on to the other leg?”

His voice tenses as he speaks, but not like this morning. It sounds very different from the tension of this morning, maybe because of the way his last words shake. But Eggsy won’t resist to that. If they keep going like this, the selkie part of him is going to pounce, to sink his teeth into pink skin, and it might not be of Harry’s taste.

“Or perhaps we should sleep. My other leg can wait until tomorrow night.”

Harry smiles, a bit contrived if you ask for Eggsy’s opinion, and eases his leg down on the mattress like he is holding some fragile coral. Then he gets up, tugging his shirt over his head as he walks over to the banquette. Eggsy sits in less than a second.

“I meant…”

Harry turns, frowning.

“I feel guilty for having your bed,” Eggsy says. “With the dog. And I saw you rubbing your back this morning. This thing is no good for you.”

Eggsy throws one leg off the bed, letting the blanket slide down with no shame.

“I’ll take your place tonight.”

He grabs the pup, but he doesn’t have time to take a single step: Harry stops him with both palms up.

“No,” he protests, “the banquette is much too hard. Keep the bed.”

Eggsy shoots him a triumphant grin.

“If it’s too hard for me, then it’s too hard for you.” He shifts the pup on one arm, reaching out with his free hand to brush against Harry’s fingers. “I’ll stay on my side of the bed, promise.”

It might be Harry’s problem after all. He may not want to sleep so close to someone. Eggsy curses himself for being so careless, back in the cave. Maybe he scared the man.

“I trust you on that, Eggsy. What I doubt is my own capacity to stay on my side of the bed.” Harry shakes his head with a soft laugh, as if pushing away a memory. “The few persons who had the misfortune to sleep next to me said –and I quote– I am a clingy nightmare.”

Eggsy laughs. He has no idea how to convey how fine clingy works with him, so, so fine. He reaches out for Harry’s hand again, this time squeezing the fingertips for a second instead of brushing.

“I don’t care about clingy,” he says.

“Fine,” Harry huffs.

Eggsy saunters back to bed, the pup bouncing against his chest. He curls under his blanket just as Harry slides on the opposite side. The selkie pillows his head on his forearms, grinning at Harry. The captain looks at him for a long time with that dreamy expression Eggsy caught once or twice before.

Yawning, the pug sprawls between them, taking an incredible amount of space for such a small creature. He whines when Eggsy strokes his head, leaning into the touch as much as his sleepy state allows.

“Did you choose a name?” Harry asks, voice barely above a whisper.

He stretches his hand to rub the pug’s neck, and if his fingers end up hooked under Eggsy’s along the way, it’s all a coincidence.

“I have ideas. From stories Lancelot told me. But I want to choose right.”

Harry shifts his hand and catches some of Eggsy’s fingers between his, clumsy and intimate. If his eyelids hadn’t slid shut, there’s no way he would miss Eggsy’s widening eyes.

“You will,” Harry says.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you read this chapter, I should let you know I added a part to chapter 4, after the second *** mark. It should have been there in the first place, but I don't know how, I forgot to include it last week. And it isn't so small, so yeah... No idea what happened. Sorry about the mess!

During their first week towards New Providence, they fall into an easy pattern, one Harry could follow for the rest of his life. Eggsy becomes part of their crew, at least it feels that way. He helps casting the sails, cleaning the floor –despite Merlin’s protests about it– or preparing their meals when his legs become too sore for heavier tasks. Even though they strengthen every day, as Eggsy stated cheerfully one morning. Anyway, Harry doesn’t worry too much about it anymore. Or rather, he forces himself not to. After twenty-three years spent into the sea –Eggsy told him his age one evening– it is quite normal his legs take time to adjust.

 

Besides, Harry helps with that, or he likes to believe he does. Massaging Eggsy’s legs has become a regular occurrence. A daily testing of Harry’s self-control. When he thinks about it during the day, Harry wonders how he refrained from kissing the soft flesh rolling under his fingers. _Especially_ when Eggsy spreads his thighs much wider than necessary, arms stretched above his head. If Harry weren’t convinced that’s just the selkie relaxing, he knows what he would do. Oh yes, he would leave a trail of kisses, starting from the toes and up to the hipbone. Maybe add one love bite or two.

 

Instead, he talks, which is satisfying too. Eggsy always has questions, about anything and everything. But sometimes, Harry catches glimpses of the selkie’s life, like this evening. After all this time spent close to Eggsy’s legs, Harry could list each of their characteristics. Every little mole or scar –some of the latter not so little. So tonight, he can’t resist asking as he sits on the bed and takes Eggsy’s left foot. Feet are always delicate in their routine: Eggsy is ticklish. And Eggsy likes to play. Harry spends as much time on one foot as on a whole leg. Not that he minds.

 

Harry runs his thumb on the outer side of Eggsy’s foot, where he knows he could spot a thin, white scar with a proper lighting.

 

“What happened here?”

 

Eggsy raises his head just enough to see what Harry is referring to and dismisses his concern with a wave of his hand.

 

“Got caught in a net. Its meshes were stronger than I thought.”

 

“Hmm. And what about…” Harry leans to brush another scar on Eggsy’s right calf. “Here?”

                                           

Eggsy doesn’t look, but a hearty laugh shakes him.

 

“I fell down from a rock when I was little,” he explains, laugh increasing. “My mum didn’t allow me to shift at the time, but I still wanted to climb on the highest rocks I could. ‘S harder than you think as a seal.”

 

Harry can’t really laugh, because any situation involving Eggsy being hurt makes him cringe a bit, even something like child play. Eggsy, on the other hand, has trouble slowing his breath down.

 

“You… you should have seen that,” he pants. “It was ridiculous.”

 

“This one?” Harry asks, hand moving to the left knee and stroking a fading purple bruise.

 

“Oi, careful with it,” Eggsy giggles. “That’s my most prized battle wound.”

 

He wriggles to sit up, the new position bringing his face dangerously close to Harry’s. He glances at the bruise, then back at Harry and this time they both smile.

 

“So?”

 

“You were there,” Eggsy grins. “Bumped my knee on the table while heading for the kitchen.”

 

“A fateful day on which we all learned you know the most colourful swears.”

 

“Got them from Merlin.”

 

Eggsy raises challenging eyebrows, biting his lower lip. Harry shakes his head, but he can’t hide his smile from the young selkie.

 

His hand slides down from Eggsy’s knee to the middle of his thigh. Both of their smiles falter as his fingertips touch the dark scar left by what must have been a rather deep wound.

 

“My mum’s mate, he tried to hurt her. So I… I couldn’t let him, you know? He almost hurt my sister in the process.”

 

Harry curls his fingers around the old wound. If he could find the bastard, he would kill him, selkie or not. Eggsy interrupts his murderous fantasy, hands wrapping around his. Harry looks up and Eggsy is smiling at him again.

 

“My sis, she’s the cutest you could ever see. Would make your heart melt within seconds.”

 

Harry considers the wide green eyes and the loving smile in front of him and comes to the terrible conclusion that although Eggsy’s sister must be adorable, his heart can’t melt _twice_. Dear god, if Merlin could hear his thoughts.

 

They don’t talk much after that but when they settle for the night, the pug sleeping as always at the foot of the bed, Eggsy lies down closer to Harry. Which requires some bravery, considering how many times they woke with Harry’s arms wrapped around Eggsy, even as they had a normal space between them in the first place.

 

Eggsy’s breathing deepens long before Harry merely feels the need to sleep. At one point he groans, maybe disturbed by a bad dream, and half sprawls on his stomach. The movement propels him against Harry’s chest. What is he to do, really?

 

He settles a careful arm upon Eggsy’s shoulders and a hand in his hair. That’s all the selkie needs to bury his face in the crook of Harry’s neck. He closes his eyes, savouring the feel of the warm breath tickling his throat.

 

Hell, why does he have to get up so early?

 

***

 

On a less pleasant note, Harry still has to figure out why Chester sent him Charlie Hesketh. He never worked with the young man before and doesn’t see why he has to now.

 

“Perhaps he’s really here to help,” Merlin had suggested once, lacking enthusiasm.

 

“The papers Arthur gave you are useful enough. No, there’s something else.”

 

Charlie’s mission is to keep an eye on them, that’s what it is. On Eggsy. Harry should have known Arthur wouldn’t repress his interest for such a creature so easily. Very well, Harry makes it his own mission to keep an eye on Charlie Hesketh.

 

He and Eggsy never spend a lot of time together, and whenever they do, Charlie’s the one to initiate it. While standing at the helm, Harry often witnesses their small encounters. He can’t say Eggsy seems wary of the new sailor. More like ill-at-ease, maybe because of Charlie’s sometimes too insistent gaze.

 

As for now, Harry has no idea where Eggsy is. Could be working with their cook, considering the hour. And Charlie sits right in Harry’s line of sight, repairing a torn sail next to Lancelot. All is good.

 

“Fucking… JB!”

 

If all is well for Harry, one couldn’t say the same for Merlin. The captain hears him stomping to the helm and when Merlin appears next to him, he waves his quill under Harry’s nose.

 

“I walked in another of JB’s shits,” Merlin grunts.

 

Harry purses his lips. They don’t have a JB in their crew…

 

“Harry. The dog.”

 

 

“Seriously, did you think anyone of us would relieve ourselves on deck?”

 

“I was distracted,” Harry offers.

 

“That I know.”

 

Merlin’s face softens and he stops threatening Harry with his quill. Which is only logical, since Harry can’t do anything about his current problem.

 

“The dog has a name?”

 

“Yes, the little devil hidden behind pleading eyes that you call a dog finally has a name. Eggsy chose it yesterday.” Merlin pauses to scribble on his notebook, then looks up with a frown. “Didn’t he tell you? I thought you spent all your evenings _talking_.”

 

“And we do.” Among other things. “So, JB, right? What does it stand for?”

 

Knowing Eggsy’s playfulness, it could be anything.

 

“ _Jus ad bellum_?” Harry suggests.

 

“Harry. The boy learns fast, but I doubt he’s ready for Latin yet. No, it’s… oh, here, you’ll have the opportunity to ask him.”

 

Eggsy is wandering on deck with the pug in his arms, whispering in one tiny ear with a lopsided grin. Harry suspects he finished his work in the kitchen quite some time ago, but Sam just loves having him there.

 

“I hope you’re telling him to stop relieving himself in the middle of the way,” Merlin exclaims, catching the selkie’s attention.

 

“That’s under progress,” Eggsy replies.

 

As the selkie climbs the stairs leading to them, Charlie’s eyes never leave him. Harry shouldn’t blame him for it –they’ve all done so at least once. Yet he does. It must show on his face in some way, because when Eggsy stops next to him and Charlie accidentally crosses Harry’s gaze, he dips his head down and focuses on the sail spread over his lap.

 

“JB?” Harry asks, nodding at the pup.

 

Eggsy’s whole face brightens.

 

“You’re going to love it,” Merlin whispers in Harry’s ear.

 

“Jean Bart,” Eggsy declares, laughing eyes shifting from Harry to Merlin.

 

“As in, Jean Bart the corsair?” Harry asks. Both Eggsy and Merlin answer him with vigorous nods. “Well, you’re full of surprises.”

 

“Lancelot told me many stories about pirates.”

 

And Eggsy decided to name his inoffensive little pug after such a fierce pirate, of course. Harry is doomed.

 

***

 

Three days later, their relationship takes a stormy turn. In a very literal sense.

 

Merlin points to the sun shining bright above them.

 

“This isn’t going to last,” he mutters.

 

It probably tells a lot about Harry’s current state that his first thought is for Eggsy. Not, _shit we might not be able to stay on course_ , or _let’s hope that storm won’t be powerful enough to sink us_. No. He glances at Eggsy, lying carefree with JB in a corner of the ship.

 

“Shit. He is going to be terrified.”

 

He isn’t. The storm hits them in the afternoon, starting with a heavy squall that sends one or two hats into the sea.

 

“Storm,” Eggsy exclaims, perking up.

 

The wind ruffles his hair and he laughs, extending his arms. Harry winces as Eggsy sways on his feet, eyes closed, but it seems he’s the only bothered. Others, like Lancelot, spare the boy an amused glance, or they focus on the flapping sails, like Merlin. As far as JB’s concerned, the pup shuffles to sit between Eggsy’s feet with a miserable sniffle. The sniffle morphs into a wail when thunder rolls above them.

 

“Yes, thunderstorm!” Eggsy says.

 

If only Harry could share his enthusiasm.

 

“Are you going to describe every new step of that fucking storm?” Charlie grunts.

 

Is Harry a bad captain for wishing a wave could sweep Charlie away? Worse, one look at Eggsy’s disappointed face and Harry wants to push the sailor over the rail himself.

 

“Shut up, Charlie,” Roxy barks as she walks past them, ponytail bouncing on her neck.

 

A lightning brings their attention back to more urgent matters. Eggsy picks up a whining JB at the same time Harry turns to his first mate.

 

“Merlin, the helm.”

 

“Yes, Captain!”

 

“Come,” Harry tells Eggsy

 

Surprisingly, the selkie doesn’t argue. He follows Harry, putting JB down as soon as they step inside the ship. The pug doesn’t wait for them to gallop towards Harry’s cabin.

 

“Shiii…” Eggsy hisses when the boat pitches all of a sudden, creaking under the assault of the waves.

 

Harry catches him just in time by the arm.

 

“It is always harder to keep your footing inside.”

 

Eggsy groans, but he looks up at Harry through his eyelashes, batting them a few times.

 

“Eggsy,” Harry huffs.

 

His own smile betrays him and they both know it. Harry doesn’t say a word, but Eggsy almost makes the storm enjoyable, half clinging to Harry’s side until they reach his cabin. The universe, or whatever god of the sea resenting Harry for taking Eggsy away from the ocean, must be conspiring against him though. Because within two seconds, many things leading to Harry’s ineluctable downfall happen at once: Eggsy lets go of his arm and Harry puts his hand on the door knob, one step away from the safety of his cabin, and the ship suddenly tilts aside, so hard that Eggsy falls backwards against the wall. So hard that Harry –who was rather confident about his own balance– trips. And ends up pressed against Eggsy. The only reason he doesn’t fall on the ground when the ship pitches again being that the selkie wraps his arms around Harry’s chest, keeping them flush together from waist to neck.

 

It happens so fast that Harry doesn’t notice their compromising position right away. However, when he spreads his arms to press his palms on each wall of the narrow corridor, his heart skips several beats. He becomes painfully aware of how he is towering above Eggsy, who’s trapped between him and the wall, his neck exposed as he tilts his head to look at Harry. His fingers clutch on Harry’s shirt and the man can feel every sharp rise of Eggsy’s chest as the selkie breathes. With his legs already wide apart, it would be so easy for the captain to just slide his hands under the firm thighs and push them up, have Eggsy wrap them around Harry’s waist. He would have to lean down a bit and that would be enough to claim these bright parted lips.

 

Breath short, Harry does tilt his head down, minutely. He doesn’t know what he is doing. Maybe he never does when it comes to Eggsy. It doesn’t matter, because Eggsy’s fingers relax and he sneaks one hand under Harry’s arm, raises it towards the captain cheek with an uncertain glint in his pupils. Just like that, Harry’s legs feel very weak. He tries telling himself that Eggsy would have this effect on any man, with his fingers a breath away from their skin.

 

“Woof!”

 

The angry bark shatters the moment. It is quite ironic to think this is the first proper bark JB managed since they found him. Harry twists his upper body to send a dirty look at the pug hopping up and down in front of the door. He turns back to Eggsy, not ready to part so soon, and his face collides with the selkie’s palm, still raised in the air. The fingers mould his cheek as if made for this sole purpose. Eggsy offers him a strange smile, one Harry can’t define. The captain struggles to keep his eyelids from fluttering when Eggsy slides his hand up.

 

Then the selkie threads his fingers in the stray curls on Harry’s forehead and pushes them back in place. He smoothes them several times with incredible care, so much that Harry feels guilty for his urge to claim the young man in the wildest way.

 

“Here,” Eggsy whispers. “You’ll look proper to order your crew around.”

 

Eggsy glances from Harry’s eyes to his lips, and the moment drags on until Harry’s brain stops functioning again. The selkie startles him out of his stupor with a giggle as he dives under Harry’s arm, heading for the cabin. The captain straightens his shirt before following him inside, more to appease his trembling hand than in worry of his looks.

 

“Stay here and watch over JB,” Harry says, stopping at the open door.

 

Eggsy nods from where he is already sitting cross-legged on the bed, the pug on his lap.

 

“You just want me out of your way,” he teases.

 

There’s an unsure edge to Eggsy’s grin. Hell no, Harry doesn’t want him to think that. Ever. He crosses the distance between them with two long strides and cradles Eggsy’s face between his hands.

 

“I want you safe. It’s going to be a mess up there when the storm worsens, and I want you safe, Eggsy.”

 

Harry can almost see the argument forming on Eggsy’s lips, although the selkie settles on nodding again. With a murmured “good”, Harry leaves, the sound of his steps muffled by another threatening crack of the hull.

 

He was right. Before they know it, the storm turns the ship into a living hell. While fighting with the helm, Harry takes a split second to congratulate himself on having Eggsy in the cabin. Waves keep crashing on deck, a constant risk of being swept away. Harry would have had at least three heart attacks with Eggsy here.

 

It lasts for hours, or it feels so, considering how sore Harry’s muscle become. The strain is obvious on the sailors’ faces, in the way they move. It is only a matter of time before a mistake or an accident happens. In their case, it is an accident.

 

Harry closes his eyes for a second under the pouring rain, trying to wipe his forehead on his drenched sleeves. He never ceases pushing against the helm with his whole body, despite his stiff shoulders. Harry has to keep going and he does, even when a frightening crack makes his skin crawl. He looks up and fuck.

 

“Watch out!” Harry screams, to anyone who will be able to hear him.

 

The wind rips apart the lowest yard of the foremast and it falls on deck, its ropes and torn sail flying around. It happens so fast Harry can’t see if someone was hurt, but he does hear the screams. Sailors rush towards the yard to disentangle it completely from the foremast before it causes more damage. For several seconds, Harry’s eyes are everywhere, unable to focus and attempting to spot any missing face at the same time.

 

All of the others focus either on the foremast or on their respective post, so it is no wonder they don’t notice Roxy, several feet away from the broken yard, bent over the rail with a rope between her hands. Obviously trying to pull up something heavy.

 

“Someone help Roxy!” Harry shouts.

 

The wind covers his voice and he shouts again and again, until Merlin, the closest to him, runs to the helm.

 

“What is it?” his friend screams while he also takes hold of the helm to relieve Harry’s arms.

 

“Roxy! Go help her!”

 

During the few seconds Merlin needs to locate Roxy, Harry spots someone running towards her. Someone who shouldn’t be here, barefoot and slipping on the wet floor.

 

“I wondered how long it would take him to disobey you,” Merlin says between gritted teeth, knuckles turning white on the helm. “I’m glad he did.”

 

Harry adjusts his grip with a grunt, watching as Eggsy grabs the rope slipping between Roxy’s fingers. The girl’s tired features lighten with relief and they start pulling on the rope together.

 

“Will you be okay here, Harry?”

 

“Yes, go!”

 

By the time Merlin reaches them, a hand clutches the rail, immediately grabbed by Roxy who hoists a dishevelled Lancelot towards her. Merlin and Eggsy grab his other arm, and soon the man is back on deck, falling on his knees.

 

They don’t have much time to dwell on the situation. Lancelot squeezes Roxy’s hand with a grateful nod as Merlin hoists him on his feet, putting Lancelot’s arm around his own shoulders for support. The man says a few words to Eggsy between two pants, probably thanking him.

 

While he watches them, Harry notices he doesn’t have to push so hard against the helm anymore. The hull stops creaking and no more waves wash over the deck. Rain keeps falling, but thin and scarce. A gentle breeze ruffles said sails. If it weren’t for the grey clouds and the broken yard, it would seem nothing had happened.

 

Lancelot’s hearty laugh breaks the silence.

 

“This one,” he says loud enough for everyone to hear, then puts a hand on Eggsy’s shoulder, “has a little magic in him.”

 

He laughs again, ruffling Eggsy’s hair. The selkie chuckles in answer and wraps his arms around himself.

 

“Lancelot, get some rest,” Harry decides. “And let Merlin check you up without a fuss. Everyone… good job.”

 

They’ll have to repair the yard and to make sure they still follow the right course, yet they avoided the worse. Quiet chattering erupts here and there, some shaken laughs mixing in it. Merlin and Roxy drag Lancelot inside, which leaves Eggsy standing alone, shifting from one foot to another. Harry waves to catch his attention and beckons him to come closer when he does.

 

“You didn’t stay in the cabin,” Harry states once Eggsy is close enough.

 

“Heard you screaming.”

 

The selkie doesn’t look apologetic about it. Not a single second. But that’s beside the point.

 

“How could you hear me? Most of the crew didn’t.”

 

Eggsy taps his forefinger on his ear.

 

“Heightened senses, Harry.”

 

He looks a bit too smug about it, though Harry can’t blame him. Besides, smugness suits him very well.

 

“You were screaming for help,” Eggsy adds, serious again. “You couldn’t expect me to just sit on your bed and wait.”

 

“I’m glad you didn’t. You helped saving Lancelot’s life.”

 

Eggsy’s waves his hand at Harry’s solemn tone.

 

“Yeah, Lancelot already thanked me about that.” Eggsy picks at the shirt clinging to his sides. “But now I’m going back to the cabin. This thing needs to go.”

 

Oh, how Harry agrees.

 

***

 

Harry’s bed rarely felt so good. Alone, he would have fallen face first on the mattress the moment he got back to his cabin. Since Eggsy’s already there, curled up on his side of the bed, Harry decides to preserve his dignity and peels his clothes away with measured gestures, then lies down next to Eggsy. And if he doesn’t let his eyelids fall shut as soon as his head hits the mattress, it’s because losing himself in the selkie’s green eyes sounds like a much better idea.

 

“It’s true you know,” Harry says, surprised by his own suddenness. But the thought crossed his mind and he can’t push it away.

 

“What?”

 

“What Lancelot said earlier, it’s true. You do have some magic in you.”

 

Eggsy blushes. He averts his gaze, finding great interest in petting JB.

 

“I don’t,” he replies, coy.

 

“You’re smiling.”

 

“Nah.”

 

Eggsy looks up and now even his eyes smile.

 

“Fine. You’re not smiling. And you don’t have magic. You walking on deck and the storm stopping three minutes later were pure coincidence.”

 

“Maybe the sea likes me.”

 

Who would it surprise, honestly?

 

“Can I ask you something, Harry?”

 

Eggsy doesn’t wait for his answer to inch closer. His eyes sparkle with curiosity and some other emotion that could be excitement.

 

“Yes.”

 

The selkie’s pink tongue darts out to lick his lower lip.

 

“Were you going to give me a kiss?”

 

Harry doesn’t need him to say anything else, he knows what Eggsy is referring to.

 

“I considered it, yes,” he admits. It is easier than he thought, perhaps because Eggsy nods with an expression both pleased and understanding.

 

“Would you consider it again?”

 

Harry feels like someone punched him in the stomach.

 

“I… yes, Eggsy, I would. But only if I’m sure you agree to it.”

 

“I’ve never had a human kiss,” Eggsy muses.

 

The selkie shifts to roll on his stomach and props himself up on his forearms. It brings him very close to Harry’s mouth, much closer than they had been in the corridor. Harry can see every shade of his clear eyes. He could count each of his long eyelashes. If he were focused enough.

 

At the foot of the bed, JB lets out an interrogative whine.

 

“Later, JB,” Eggsy murmurs.

 

 _Well said_ , Harry thinks.

 

Eggsy runs his fingertips on Harry’s lips, traces their outline with a feathery touch. Harry can’t contain the visible shiver that courses along his spine. Slowly, Eggsy tilts his head and for brief seconds, presses just the tip of his mouth on Harry’s, warm and soft. He is gone much too soon, leaving Harry both inwardly bouncing with joy and unsatisfied. Though he suspects that from now on, he will always be unsatisfied whenever Eggsy’s lips aren’t on him.

 

“This it?” Eggsy says.

 

He does sound a little disappointed. Harry can’t have that.

 

“It could be more,” he replies.

 

Eggsy wriggles his eyebrows and this is all Harry was waiting for. He kneels up, taking one of the selkie’s hands.

 

“Kissing isn’t just about touching lips,” Harry declares, tugging Eggsy up.

 

The blanket pools around the selkie’s legs. Unlike before, his nakedness doesn’t distract Harry. He puts his palms on Eggsy’s waist and drags them up along his ribs. The selkie moans as he locks eyes with Harry and throws his arms around his neck. The captain cups his face, tilting it up just a bit.

 

“You can kiss in many ways,” he whispers. “I could start here…”

 

He catches Eggsy’s lower lip between his, grazes it with his teeth.

 

“Or here.” He captures the upper lip and drags the tip of his tongue under it. Harry moves his hands, burying one in Eggsy’s hair and lowering the other to the small of his back. “I could also do this…”

 

Now Harry presses their mouths together, carefully pushing his tongue in Eggsy’s mouth when the selkie parts his lips. For a short time, Eggsy doesn’t seem to know what to do with his tongue –which is understandable– but as Harry entwines them together, he feels a low growl rumbling up the selkie’s chest. He grabs Harry’s head like Harry hold him earlier, and pushes his tongue against his with a muffled laugh. A happy laugh, and everything in Harry’s being comes to life. As if his blood were sparkling in his veins. And he thought his life was fulfilling before Eggsy…

 

The young selkie kisses him back with fire, battling with Harry for dominance. When he yields, when he lets Harry roam his tongue over the roof of his mouth, it is only to push his whole body against Harry’s chest a second later. The impact pushes Harry off-balance and they tumble on the mattress. He lands on his back with Eggsy above him straddling his waist, spine curved like a cat’s.

 

Harry’s hands fly to Eggsy’s hips, firm yet not tight enough to leave a mark behind. He breaks the kiss for the first time, mouth tracing Eggsy’s jaw until it reaches his throat. The boy whimpers, fingers curling upon Harry’s hair. It is soft, always bordering on a chuckle. Until tonight, Harry believed that if freedom were a sound, it would be like the waves hitting the shore, unstoppable and powerful. He might reconsider this, for now he will always associate freedom with Eggsy. Wild and rippling, hard to catch. Or, as Harry tends to believe, impossible to catch if he doesn’t want to get caught, which is even more beautiful. A gift to treasure.

 

Eggsy leans back with a shaky sigh, chest heaving. He smiles, then dives for a quick peck on Harry’s lips.

 

“I think I like kissing,” he says, sliding off Harry’s lap and lying down beside him. Harry curls his arms around the pale body without thinking twice.

 

“Did it live up to your imagination?”

 

“Yeah. Though I need more practice.”

 

The smile in Eggsy’s voice seems to brighten the whole room, and if that’s just in Harry’s head, the happiness filling him is very real.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you noticed, rating went up! Nothing bad happens in this chapter though, I will let you know when there is something triggery.

When Eggsy said he needed more practice, he wasn’t joking. To his greatest satisfaction, Harry complies day and night. Only in the cabin though. Eggsy gets the feeling Harry wouldn’t like such demonstrations in front of his sailors. He doesn’t have time anyway, always at the helm or studying a map, often talking with his crew about one thing or another. Yet Eggsy never feels alone, given how Harry glances towards him from time to time, even in the middle of a serious conversation with Merlin. He does it twice without his friend noticing, the third time Merlin clears his throat loudly. Eggsy turns his head to hide his smirk, and he focuses on the idle chatter around him when Merlin and Harry start muttering –bantering, in Merlin’s case– about something that has nothing to do with the ship or their map. Heightened hearing or not, Eggsy doesn’t feel right listening.

 

He hears the sound of footsteps approaching him and recognizes the sailor without having to look. Confident gait, firm and a little faster than Harry’s, but less regular than Merlin’s and heavier than Roxy’s.

 

“Trying to get our captain’s favours, Eggy?”

 

He glances sideways to find Charlie bent over the crate he is sitting on.

 

“What?”

 

“Everyone can see it, you know,” Charlie adds, crossing his arms and moving to sit next to him. “How you’re trying to lure him with your smiles.”

 

“I’m not tryin’ anything.”

 

“Good for you, then. It wouldn’t get you anywhere with him, I’m afraid.”

 

Eggsy almost laughs at that.

 

“Anyway, if you’re not here for him, why do you stay? It’s not like you’re useful on a ship.”

 

He turns on his crate, facing Charlie with his whole body.

 

“Maybe I enjoy _some_ people’s company,” he growls.

 

“Yeah, and this is what I don’t get,” Charlie whispers as he leans closer. “People. Why don’t you stay with your own kind?”

 

The scorn seeping through his voice hurts more than it should. Not because of what Charlie thinks of him, but the others. What if some of them think of him with the same scorn? Maybe they are polite enough to hide it, unlike Charlie.

 

“To piss off dickheads like you,” Eggsy hisses.

 

He pushes his body off the crate, but the fingers closing around his elbow prevent him from going anywhere.

 

“Let. Go,” Eggsy snarls, staring at Charlie the same way he sometimes stared at Dean.

 

At least Charlie complies.

 

“I didn’t mean to offend you. I was curious, that’s all. You’re so different from us.”

 

There might be a tinge of sincerity in Charlie’s words, which is the only reason Eggsy doesn’t head for the other side of the ship right now.

 

“Some things about humans are quite appealing,” he replies, and who gives a damn if his eyes drift to Harry for an instant?

 

“I could say the same about selkies,” Charlie says. Eggsy frowns, but the young man ignores him. “Is it true, what we say about your pelts? That if someone takes it, you–”

 

Eggsy’s heart leaps in his throat, and he doesn’t have time to make sure his discomfort doesn’t show.

 

“If someone takes it, they end up dead at the bottom of the sea, that’s what stories say,” Eggsy cuts.

 

Charlie purses his lips, detailing every part of Eggsy’s face. He panicked and he shouldn’t have. He should have stayed calm, then he would have given Charlie a convincing lie. Now, seeing how the sailor just shrugs with a half smile, he knows he fucked up.

 

“Well, that was an enlightening talk,” Charlie quips.

 

His hands trails on Eggsy’s hip as he walks away. And whereas Eggsy was mostly annoyed by the way he caught his arm earlier, now he can’t help shivering.

 

***

 

That evening, Eggsy goes back to the cabin earlier than usual, muttering a few words about an ache in his legs to Roxy and Lancelot. They started to teach him how to play cards and tonight he was supposed to team up with Percival against them. He can’t. He has to obey the visceral urge pulling him towards Harry’s wardrobe.

 

Where he hid his pelt, on the top shelf between two thick blankets. Eggsy doesn’t retrieve it –he already had enough trouble pushing it up there– however he tugs to reveal one corner of the pelt. He doesn’t need more. The feel of the fluid fur under his fingers is comforting enough, like the knowledge that it’s _here_. Though where else could it be? They are on a ship, and no one comes into Harry’s cabin anyway. It is safe.

 

Eggsy closes his eyes with a long sigh, resting his forehead on a shelf. He should relax about this, really.

 

He stays like this for several minutes, even when he hears Harry opening the door. Eggsy doesn’t have anything to hide from the man, who already suspects something anyway. His worried glances after the encounter with Charlie were obvious, and even Eggsy’s cheeky wink didn’t seem to appease him.

 

The selkie remembers his arm is still stretched above his head as Harry’s hand closes around his. Having his hand between his pelt and Harry’s palm is one of the most delicious things Eggsy can think of. It gets better with Harry’s other hand stroking his side.

 

“Do you miss the sea?” the man asks, pressing his lips on Eggsy’s collarbone.

 

“No, I… I just had this urge to… to touch it.”

 

“Eggsy, if someone…”

 

His eyes snap open and he turns in Harry’s arms in one swift movement. He overreacted, nothing more. Charlie was being an arsehole, which has managed to ruin his day. It is not going to ruin his night, or worse, Harry’s.

 

“Merlin gave me that talk before,” Eggsy replies, hooking his thumbs in Harry’s belt and standing on tiptoes to get their lips closer. “I’m alright.”

 

He leans for a kiss, only to have Harry’s fingers on his mouth stopping him.

 

“You know I will protect you, don’t you?”

 

“Yes, Harry,” Eggsy replies against his fingers.

 

It doesn’t dispel Harry’s frown. Eggsy doesn’t have any convincing argument that won’t take hours to develop, so he goes for the easy move. He drags his tongue along Harry’s fingers, then catches one between his teeth.

 

“Shit, Eggsy,” Harry hisses. “I know what you’re trying to do.”

 

Eggsy smirks around his finger, draws back long enough for a few words.

 

“Hope it’s workin’.”

 

He captures Harry’s finger again and pushes him back until the man falls on the bed. The finger slips between Eggsy’s teeth, but he balances the loss by climbing on Harry’s lap.

 

“So much for sore legs,” Harry mutters.

 

Despite his grumpiness, he still puts his hand on the back of Eggsy’s neck to pull him down. Okay, he is rougher about it than usual, not that Eggsy minds.

 

“Oi, they are,” Eggsy whispers where he is nipping at Harry’s neck. He slides upwards and puts a light kiss on the man’s lips. On any other day, the gesture would be enough to send Harry on what Eggsy now refers to as his _kissing frenzy_. Tonight, he offers Eggsy a stern look. “Oh, c’mon Harry. Just one of your suave human kisses.”

 

Harry huffs out a laugh. A first step –no, a leap– towards victory.

 

“What about a selkie kiss?” the man asks.

 

“Hmm. I don’t know,” Eggsy smiles. He flattens his body on Harry’s chest, taking note of every little quirk of his lips. “We don’t have kisses. But we do this.”

 

He leans down and nuzzles the side of Harry’s face, almost falling aside when Harry laughs. Eggsy keeps going with a giggle, drowning in the scent of Harry’s hair. On an impulse, he sneaks one hand under his shirt and the man’s muscles contract beneath his fingers where Eggsy’s tickling him, laugh increasing. The world turns upside down as Harry rolls them over until he has Eggsy under him. The selkie briefly wonders if Harry feels like he does, that he being there between Eggsy’s legs, covering his chest like a blanket, is his perfect place. Where he should always be.

 

“I bet you just made that up,” Harry declares, a stray tear welling at the corner of his eye, chest still heaving from laugh.

 

Eggsy lets his arms fall relaxed above his head, tracks every shift in Harry’s eyes as he bites his bottom lip. It never fails to make Harry’s pupils widen.

 

“Maybe the original version of the kiss doesn’t involve tickling. May have added it for you,” he shrugs.

 

“You don’t feign innocence so well, dear boy.”

 

Harry drops a tender kiss on the tip of Eggsy’s nose, then draws back to look at him. For quite a long time, all the while stroking his thumb on the selkie’s temple. Eggsy could let him go on for hours, it would never get boring. Like all their physical intimacy, it becomes better with every new day. Eggsy thought he would somehow get used to it, but he doesn’t. Each time Harry brushes his wrist or bites his earlobe, it is as exciting as the first day their lips touched.

 

Regarding what Eggsy thinks he sometimes catches in Harry’s gaze… let’s not mention it, because he might start bouncing around the room.

 

“Harry,” he says as the man leaves a trail of kisses from his throat to a nipple. It didn’t intend to whisper, yet his words come out barely audible.

 

Harry hums, tugging on Eggsy’s shirt to reveal a hardened nipple.

 

“I think… I think if it came to it, I could give you my pelt.”

 

He doesn’t know why he says it. Perhaps he needs the man to know how good he is. How happy he makes Eggsy, how he brightened his whole life.

 

Harry freezes and slowly raises his head to stare at him with round eyes.

 

“You have no idea what I’m talking about,” Eggsy laughs. “Merlin said you were completely ignorant on this, but I thought he was exaggerating.”

 

“Why do I get the feeling he did use the words _completely ignorant_?”

 

Harry offers him an apologetic smile and moves to lie on his side, turning Eggsy in his arms to bring him closer. The selkie takes his time to appreciate the feeling, running his fingers absently on the fading bruise on Harry’s forehead. It healed well and soon there won’t even be a scar left. Anyway, Eggsy would love him the same, scar or not. Yes, he would love him no matter what, and his eyes widen at the realization.

 

“Sometimes, the selkies who wandered on land would meet a human and…” Eggsy searches Harry’s eyes as he searches for the right words. The man is smart –he must have understood already– but Eggsy isn’t going to be so blatant about his feelings. “Stay with them. Give them their pelt, as a token of trust.”

 

“Trust,” Harry echoes.

 

Maybe he hadn’t guessed after all, given how he blinks with his lips falling apart. Eggsy nods and the shaky movement seems to bring Harry out of his startled state. He slides down a reverent hand on Eggsy’s face until it cups his jaw.

 

“Trust,” Harry repeats. “You don’t know anything about me, Eggsy. I am a pirate. Maybe I am a terrible man who could kill someone without batting an eyelid.”

 

His voice hardens, followed by a tightening of his hand on Eggsy’s jaw. Not enough to hurt or to be threatening, but Eggsy’s hand shoots up to grab it and keep it there. He likes this hand there; Harry can try to unsettle him all he wants, it won’t change.

 

Eggsy plasters a resolved smile on his face and Harry sighs.

 

“Yet you would give me what you value above everything else.”

 

Not above all else, not anymore, though Harry doesn’t need to know this. It is so new Eggsy himself needs time to proceed it.

 

“A part of you,” Harry whispers, voice wavering just so. “You would give me a part of you.”

 

 _All of me_ , Eggsy almost blurts. That would be more accurate.

 

Harry opens his mouth, but Eggsy can imagine it is to utter another protest on how he shouldn’t misplace his trust like this, so he surges forward and locks their mouths with a whine.

 

“I know what I’m doing,” the selkie breathes on Harry’s mouth.

 

He presses his whole body against the captain’s, which is when he feels something hard between them. After all the evenings they spent together, it isn’t the first time Eggsy notices Harry’s hardness. Or his own. They just decided to ignore it, until tonight. Eggsy doesn’t want to ignore anything anymore.

 

“What if I wanted to give you another part of me?” Eggsy taunts, tugging on Harry’s shirt to pull it out off his trousers. “Would you be a too terrible man to take it?”

 

Eggsy slides his hand in Harry’s trousers, fingers closing around his cock. Whether triggered by the hot member under his hand or Harry’s shudder, a wave of want crashes on Eggsy. He releases Harry’s cock and pushes the man on his back to straddle him, pinning Harry’s shoulders to the mattress with his hands.

 

“How could you refuse what is freely offered?” Eggsy asks. He didn’t mean to, but he does sound a bit petulant.

 

“I am not sure you’re aware of what you are offering,” Harry replies, voice strained.

 

His composure escapes him, at last. Harry always manages to maintain some control, even in the middle of a heated kiss. Eggsy graces him with a satisfied smirk.

 

“Yeah? You think so?”

 

The selkie rolls his hips down and Harry arches his back to meet him with a groan. Oh, Eggsy knows what he is offering, he is just not sure _how_ to proceed. Under the lust, he can feel apprehension sneaking up on him.

 

“Harry, I’ve never…”

 

Harry’s eyes darken and his head jerks in a sharp nod, but when he rests his palms on Eggsy’s knees, he is tenderer than ever. It is all Eggsy needs to keep going, to grind down on Harry’s cock.

 

“We’ll go slow,” Harry says.

 

“Do we have to?”

 

Eggsy might be anxious, it doesn’t mean he is patient. His growing erection won’t leave much room for patience.

 

“Depending on what you want, yes, we do,” Harry replies.

 

Eggsy bends down to graze his teeth on Harry’s ear, let the tip of his nose wander among the brown curls.

 

“I want to mate,” he whispers, low and predatory.

 

Harry bucks under him in a totally uncontrolled way. If Eggsy hadn’t tightened his legs in anticipation, the force of it would have sent him sprawling on the mattress.

 

“We have to take our time, then,” Harry replies. He pushes up on his elbows, staring at Eggsy. “Savour every second.”

 

Under such conditions, perhaps Eggsy can reign in his impatience. He kisses Harry again and scrambles off his lap to lie in the middle of the bed. He parts his legs in invitation, like he did so often –in a more subtle way– with no success. Tonight though, Harry crawls between them.

 

“There’s one thing I want to do first,” the captain tells him.

 

“As long as it’s in the line of savouring every second, I’m all for it.”

 

Harry’s glance is wicked. If Eggsy were wiser, he would reconsider his words, but all thoughts of wisdom evaporate the moment Harry leans over him to open the selkie’s trousers and take them off, hands sliding along his calves in the process. His task complete, he shuffles backwards to kneel by Eggsy’s feet. Eggsy is no expert in human foreplay, but he is quite sure feet have nothing to do with it. Curious, he props his shoulders against the headboard. Just to get a better view.

 

Harry cradles one foot between his hands, and Eggsy lets out a giggle when his nails rake the underside of his toes. He takes a deep, calming breath. Kicking Harry in the face wouldn’t be the best way to start whatever is going to happen. And Eggsy is glad he doesn’t: Harry dips his head down to press his lips on the side of his foot, breath ghosting on the thin skin. Moves up to the bone of his ankle, leaving a wet trail with his tongue.

 

“You’re lucky I washed today,” Eggsy teases.

 

Harry glares at him and his teeth close on his ankle, sucking at the skin. A long moan leaves Eggsy’s mouth before he knows it.

 

“A real poet, Eggsy.”

 

Despite his gruff tone, Harry doesn’t relent in his mission. Eggsy’s cock is twitching on his stomach when the man reaches his calf, biting the skin here and there, and kissing the light marks left by his teeth. By the time Harry attacks Eggsy’s inner thigh, his cock is leaking.

 

“Ah, Harry!”

 

One hand scrambling to grip the top of the headboard and the other tangling in Harry’s hair, Eggsy feels torn in two. A part of him wants Harry to keep nipping at the vulnerable flesh, approaching inexorably his navel, while the other needs him to use his hands, to lie down on Eggsy and just…

 

“Please!”

 

The selkie pushes his body down, which doesn’t get him anywhere since Harry pins his lower belly down with one hand and keeps his thigh still with the other. Sly, teasing Harry. Eggsy adores him.

 

Harry’s mouth gets closer to his cock, but Eggsy only feels his breath on it before Harry draws back to push up Eggsy’s shirt. He stops when it is bundled under his neck, leaving his nipples and ribs to his mercy. Eggsy shivers.

 

“Beautiful boy. Such a responsive, beautiful boy.”

 

Harry grins as the selkie’s cock bumps against his chest. He runs his palm on a nipple, eyes flicking up to meet Eggsy’s when he tweaks it between his fingers. A litany of little whines fills the room.

 

“Darling boy,” Harry praises, moving down his chest while still tormenting Eggsy’s nipple.

 

Eggsy feels like he is going to explode, but that’s before Harry closes his mouth around the head of his cock. Right then, Eggsy thinks pleasure will kill him. Gripping the headboard with both hands, he looks down at Harry. Worst idea ever. The sight of the man’s head bobbing up and down joined to the delicious sparks it sends along Eggsy’s spine, it makes him feel dizzy.

 

Even though Eggsy knew it would happen at some point, he still gasps in surprise when Harry’s thumb presses on his hole. As foreign as the touch feels, Eggsy clenches down. Harry releases his cock with a lewd pop, all pleased smile and raised eyebrows.

 

“You liked that?”

 

He presses down again, circling his thumb this time. Eggsy groans and rolls his hips in the air. How could he not like that?

 

As if reading his mind, Harry adds, “It can feel strange the first time, or intimidating.”

 

Oh, it is a bit intimidating. Eggsy didn’t see Harry’s cock, but he touched it, got an idea of its size, and he is still not sure it is going to fit in him. Although he is more than willing to try.

 

Harry places a peck on Eggsy’s hipbone, then withdraws to climb off the bed.

 

“What–”

 

“Don’t worry, Eggsy. I won’t be long.”

 

Indeed, Harry leaves long enough to retrieve a small bottle in his desk and shed his clothes, and he is once again kneeling in front of Eggsy within seconds. With that bottle in his hands. Eggsy lets go of the headboard, leaning on his elbows instead to see what Harry is going to do. He purses his lips, and maybe noticing he’s under his scrutiny, Harry looks up.

 

“That better not be ink,” Eggsy says, nodding at the bottle.

 

The frown that had formed on Harry’s forehead disappears, replaced by a laugh. He uncaps the bottle, pouring some clear fluid on his fingers. Not ink, then.

 

“This is to make things easier. Oil,” Harry explains.

 

His thumb is back on Eggsy’s entrance, and it’s true it feels different. Softer. After another round of circling, Harry pushes one finger inside. Eggsy doesn’t know if he is supposed to feel anything. It is foreign and a little uncomfortable. But it has Harry’s undivided attention, which is quite hot to watch.

 

“Are you okay?” Harry asks, pushing his finger more.

 

Eggsy nods, pushing on his arms and craning his neck to see Harry’s finger disappear in him. His mouth goes lax as the man pumps it in and out, which doesn’t go unnoticed. Harry leans forward and kisses him, nips at his upper lip in the way that makes Eggsy sigh. He sends shivers through the selkie’s whole body by licking his earlobe and belatedly, Eggsy realizes there’s another finger in him. A bit of a stretch, in particular when Harry scissors them, but nothing unbearable.

 

Eggsy moans, locking eyes with Harry. Everything intensifies like this, and not only for him, if the sudden twitch of Harry’s hand is any indication. Whatever he touches by doing that, it sends a rush of heat over Eggsy, wild and uncontrollable. His elbows give out under him and he hits the mattress with a whimper.

 

“More, Harry…”

 

Begging for more is a big mistake. Or the best idea Eggsy ever had. Because in the end, two fingers become three and when Eggsy is so hard it almost hurts, with Harry hitting that spot in him every few strokes, the selkie bats his hand away, dragging him by the neck so that Harry covers his chest.

 

“Enough,” Eggsy moans in the soft curls.

 

“Enough?”

 

“Yeah, enough, more, whatever. You understood.”

 

Harry huffs a chuckle against his collarbone, teasing Eggsy’s cock with his hand. There will be so much payback for this, when Eggsy is in a state to do so. He lets his legs fall wider apart, hoping Harry will catch the hint. Talking isn’t an option right now.

 

It works –Harry’s hand fumbles between them and soon, something big presses against Eggsy’s hole. Despite himself, his whole body tenses. Perhaps all that oil was a good idea.

 

“Breathe, Eggsy,” Harry whispers, nuzzling his hair like Eggsy did to him earlier.

 

It makes him unreasonably happy, and a nervous laugh falls from his lips. Harry never stops praising him, reassuring him, even when his voice hitches as he pushes inside. Nothing more than the head of his cock, but Eggsy arches against him with a surprised cry. This stretch, it’s burning a little and not exactly painful yet not like what Eggsy felt with Harry’s fingers.

 

“God, Eggsy.”

 

Harry pants heavily above him, shoulders trembling. Eggsy can tell he is restraining himself and he taps his shoulder until Harry looks at him.

 

“You can move. I need you to.”

 

Harry complies, but not before he has claimed Eggsy’s lips in another kiss. It’s good: like this, the selkie can let out the high-pitched whine that lasts as long as Harry pushes inside him, without fearing to be heard.

 

Harry stays still for a while, giving both of them time to catch their breath.

 

“You’re so incredible, Eggsy.”

 

He seems a little feverish, stroking Eggsy’s forehead. Pupils blown wide, amazed smile on his lips. Eggsy knows he will often dream of this sight.

 

At last, Harry starts moving, slow and careful, never watching away from Eggsy. With every thrust, the burn dissolves into pleasure. So much that at one point, Eggsy loses track of reality, maybe at the precise second Harry wraps a gentle hand around his cock and changes the angle of his hips. Eggsy muffles his shout in the man’s shoulder, folding his thighs up to tighten them around the strong chest above him.

 

Harry is whispering again in his ear. Eggsy doesn’t hear the words, doesn’t need them. The affection in his warm tone is enough.

 

“Harry!”

 

Eggsy comes like this, with Harry’s name thrown between them. He closes his eyes through his release. Maybe longer than that. When he reopens them, Harry isn’t moving any more in him, but he has half slumped on his chest.

 

“Did you..?”

 

Harry nods, still panting. He pulls out carefully, and warm come trickles down Eggsy’s skin. The selkie pushes back the urge to take a look at it. Instead, he focuses on Harry’s peaceful features as the captain sags next to him, wrapping an arm around Eggsy’s waist.

 

“You’re a great mate,” Eggsy purrs, startling a chuckle out of Harry.

 

“You’re amazing,” Harry simply answers.

 

Eggsy plasters his sticky forehead to the man’s chest with a happy sigh.

 

“Will we do it again?”

 

“It might very well kill me, yet I’m not opposed to the idea,” Harry murmurs.

 

Eggsy draws back to prop himself on an elbow.

 

“When are we going to do it again, then?”

 

Harry glances down at his own spent cock pointedly.

 

“I may need a pause. Thirty minutes?”

 

“Yes, Harry!”

 


	7. Chapter 7

Harry tenses all over, shivering and curling his toes in the sheets.

 

“I should already be on deck,” he groans.

 

Eggsy sighs from where he is sitting above him and rocks back on Harry’s wakening cock. As they soon found out after their first night together, morning sex suits them both.

 

“Nonsense. Merlin said he would take the helm this morning.” Eggsy bends forward, wriggling on Harry’s stomach with a smile too devious for such an early hour. “He also said we should make the most of that time.”

 

Harry surges upwards to catch the selkie’s lips, however Eggsy sits up, escaping the touch. He reaches behind him to stroke Harry’s cock and press it between his cheeks, prompting Harry to curl his toes so hard they’re probably going to break. Has life ever been so good?

 

“I don’t know what you would do,” Eggsy adds, “but for me, the best way to spend our time is to have your cock in me.”

 

Harry groans, which Eggsy takes as encouragement to keep teasing.

 

“By the way, Lancelot said you’re _much_ more amenable when we shag in the–”

 

Oh, dear God. His vocabulary worsens with every new dawn.

 

“Lancelot should stop teaching you that kind of words,” he replies, covering his face with both hands.

 

Eggsy shifts and a second later presses both of his hands on Harry’s, gently pushing his fingers apart. Harry opens his eyes to the sight of a bright smile and sparkling eyes.

 

“It wasn’t Lancelot, just so you know.”

 

Percival, then.

 

“Besides, I didn’t say anything about our… activities. Lancelot understood one morning, when I was walking funny. Tried to pass it off on the legs, but it didn’t work.”

 

Harry doesn’t have the heart to tell him that they understood long before this. The proximity built during the last weeks would have been enough to betray them, although –to Harry’s mild embarrassment– something else might have given them away. Like, that day Merlin made an off-hand comment about not getting mush sleep the night before, because someone had been a bit too _loud_.

 

“You’re blushin’,” Eggsy points out.

 

“I don’t blush.”

 

“Yes, you _do_.”

 

As if to reinforce his statement, Eggsy rolls his hips firmly on Harry’s cock, and that’s it, all his concerns fly away. They can have twenty minutes more. Thirty.

 

Harry sits up, pressing Eggsy flat to his chest. The selkie fists his hands in his hair with a vigour precursory of some exhausting sex. Harry can’t wait. He fumbles with the sheet covering him and manages to tear it away, sighing in contentment when his cock touches Eggsy’s skin.

 

“I’m still loose from last night,” Eggsy rasps, undulating on Harry’s lap. “Perhaps you could just shove in with one smooth thrust. The way I love so much…” He leans in, whispering in Harry’s ear, “my caring, strong…” he pauses to bite the shell of his ear and Harry is going to come before they even begin. “Powerful mate…”

 

Harry presses a kiss bordering on a bite on Eggsy’s collarbone, and is about to do exactly what the selkie suggests when…

 

“Land!”

 

The call comes from above them, isn’t even directed to them. They can hear the rushed footsteps of the sailors on deck, like dozens of horses galloping in a field. They have been waiting for weeks to hear this word.

 

Frozen in Harry’s arms, Eggsy flashes him a disbelieving smile.

 

“Land,” he echoes.

 

They stare at each other for several seconds. Then all of a sudden, Eggsy bounces off Harry’s lap, almost falls in his haste to put on his trousers.

 

“Land!” Eggsy exclaims, keeping his pants tightened with one hand and reaching for Harry’s arm with the other. “Come on, Harry!”

 

Eggsy’s enthusiasm forces him to forget about his rather unfortunate erection. Anyway, with the boy tugging him out of bed like this, he doesn’t have a choice. His main concern is to avoid tripping on the sheets.

 

“Come on, come on,” Eggsy urges.

 

He grabs Harry’s shirt and passes it over his head, fumbling with the sleeves in the process. It is the first time someone ever dresses Harry. Well, dressing might be a bit much to qualify the way Eggsy struggles with the sleeves, grumbling.

 

“You are _not_ helping, Harry.”

 

True, Harry doesn’t do much. He is too busy contemplating the light flush on Eggsy’s cheeks. When the selkie squeaks in exasperation and the fabric makes an ominous sound, Harry gives in. He catches Eggsy’s wrist to stop his frantic fumbling, then puts a sloppy kiss on his cheekbone.

 

“Fine, you win. Go ahead, I’ll join you in a minute.”

 

“Don’t be long,” Eggsy huffs.

 

He bolts for the door –his own shirt forgotten on the banquette– but turns back to kiss Harry messily. Before the captain has time to return the favour, Eggsy’s gone.

 

Harry finds him crouching on the rail with only one arm around the bow to keep his balance. Thank God, Roxy’s right next to him. Harry knows her well enough to tell that her stance –casual as it is– allows her to reach for Eggsy at any second, with her arm so close to him. Besides, Lancelot isn’t far either, glancing every few seconds in Eggsy’s direction. They all learned to keep an eye on him during the past weeks. Because once Eggsy stopped having regular pains in his legs, he started climbing everywhere. Any place high enough to scare the shit out of Harry, he goes. On the rail, on the mast until he reaches the maintop, or the ropes leading to the yards.

 

And Harry… can’t say anything. It’s hard to reign in Eggsy’s nature, even harder to think Harry would have never seen his blinding smile once he got to the maintop if he had forbidden him to do so in the first place. Still, as Harry goes to stand by Eggsy’s side, watching New Providence growing bigger in front of them, he can’t help stroking the selkie’s ankle to get his attention.

 

“Be careful.” Harry glances around, and adds lower, “darling boy.”

 

Eggsy grins from ear to ear and twists on the rail to half nuzzle, half kiss his temple. He is often quite discreet in public, but sometimes a quick kiss or a squeeze of Harry’s fingers slips away from him.

 

“Always,” Eggsy whispers. “My hot captain.”

 

Harry feels his cheeks burning, and not because of the sun. Next to them, Roxy maintains an almost perfect, neutral face, gaze kept straight ahead. Harry would be convinced she hasn’t heard Eggsy if he hadn’t noticed the slight movement of her jaw when she bit the inside of her lip. Maybe the worst part is that Harry doesn’t feel so embarrassed about it.

 

“Will we go for a walk, when we reach land?” Eggsy asks.

 

“We will. But not right away.”

 

First, Harry needs to go to Nassau with Merlin. Find any information about Richmond Valentine, perhaps find the man himself. The captain doubts they will be so lucky though. Valentine could have left the island already, despite what Chester heard. Besides, on a different subject, Harry isn’t taking Eggsy there alone. Nassau isn’t Hastings. Even if no one on the island can possibly know about the boy being a selkie, other pirates could very well have their heart set on him for different reasons. Harry could stand his ground again several assailants –he did, many times– yet he won’t risk Eggsy getting hurt.

 

“When I’m done, we’ll go for that walk.”

 

“Or for a swim,” Eggsy suggests with a sparkle in his eyes.

 

“Whichever you prefer.”

 

Whatever makes him happy, Harry would do it. It is a new feeling, this constant desire to satisfy Eggsy, to be sure he has everything he needs. Even if Eggsy rarely asks for something.

 

 

In the middle of the afternoon, they are ready to set foot on New Providence. Before going, Harry takes Eggsy aside one last time. An excuse for another moment of privacy.

 

“I’ll be back soon.”

 

“I know. You said it twice already.”

 

“Yes. But be careful if some pirates approach the ship. Stay close to the Kingsmen.”

 

“Yeah. You said it…”

 

Harry shushes him with a quick kiss. With his smug smile, Eggsy looks like he got just what he wanted.

 

“More than twice, I am aware,” Harry says. “I am rambling like an old man.” From the corner of his eye, Harry sees Merlin crossing his arms with a sigh. “And late.”

 

Always so late. Harry tears himself away from the selkie, but before he can join Merlin, Charlie stops him.

 

“Shouldn’t I come with you, Captain? I’m the only one here who saw Valentine’s face.”

 

“Later, Charlie. We’re gathering information for now. Though you can take a look around the harbour, see if you spot his ship.”

 

That will keep him busy and away from Eggsy. Also, now Charlie won’t be able to tell Chester that Harry didn’t involve him in their mission. Which is exactly what he is attempting to do.

 

“You took your time,” Merlin grunts once they have left the _New Knight_.

 

“My old friend, you would understand if–”

 

“If I was head over heels for the boy?”

 

Harry winces. Is he this obvious? Probably, yes. However, shame doesn’t explain his discomfort; he will never be ashamed of loving Eggsy. Weakness, on the other hand… Harry’s greatest fear –often sneaking up on him at night, when he has his arms wrapped around a sleeping Eggsy– is that someone could use the selkie to get to him. It would drive him mad.

 

“I sent Charlie on a mission,” Harry declares, in a blatant attempt to change the subject. Merlin being a dear friend, it works. “Arthur’s intentions might be unclear, but at least the boy can provide some help.”

 

Merlin hums in answer, scanning the busy street they entered. Harry doesn’t need to ask what he is looking for: they found a rather interesting piece of information in the papers Chester gave them. Valentine isn’t such a well-known pirate and they don’t have much accounts on him, except regarding the cargos he stole from Kingsman. However, several rumours involve his lethal first mate. Lethal is nothing new when it comes to their profession, but all the records gathered by Kingsman point out one remarkable element. Beside the fact that the first mate is a young woman, something else draws attention. Her legs, said to be made of blades and steel. Harry had never heard of such a tale before. A wooden leg, yes. But blades, on both legs? Blades she uses to slice her opponents into pieces, if the rumours prove to be true? That’s a first. It could be a story to frighten a potential enemy, of course.

 

But as much as Harry would like it to be a lie, he doesn’t think of it as a mere rumour. Who would make up something like this? Besides, these legs could be more than helpful: if they see the young woman, they’ll know they have found their target.

 

They spend hours in Nassau, going from one tavern to another to find their usual contacts, or lingering with a bottle of wine in a packed bar to overhear any interesting conversation. In the end, they don’t learn anything. To be honest, Harry didn’t expect results so soon anyway.

 

“Let’s go back to the ship,” he decides, gulping down his last drops of wine.

 

“And to your darling boy,” Merlin teases. “Come on, don’t give me that look.” He gets up and pats Harry’s shoulder. “I’m happy for you.”

 

***

 

Eggsy isn’t on deck. He isn’t on deck when they come back at sunset and it’s stupid, but Harry’s heart leaps in his throat, no matter how relaxed everyone looks.

 

“Percival, have you seen Eggsy?” he asks.

 

Percival’s lips twitch as if to repress a smile –and Harry knows that’s what he is doing– like a few sailors around them. It seems his newfound protectiveness over Eggsy became a source of endless entertainment. After the initial shock it created among his crew, that is. Harry and Merlin will never stop giggling about that.

 

“He was here ten minutes ago,” Percival replies. “I think he is looking for JB in the hold.”

 

“See, no one kidnapped our boy,” Merlin whispers as they walk away.

 

“Our boy?” Harry echoes, arching an eyebrow. It’s not out of possessiveness, he just wasn’t aware that Merlin had become so attached to Eggsy.

 

“Yes.”

 

Merlin clasps his shoulder and moves aside to let Harry climb down the stairs leading to the hold.

 

“You’re not the only who fell under Eggsy’s spell. In fact, if you paid attention, you would notice the whole crew feels this way. It might be the first time we all agree on something.”

 

“A prowess confirming my theory on Eggsy having a little magic in him.”

 

They both ponder on these words in silence, and it is the only reason Harry hears muffled voices when they walk past the door of the hold. He exchanges a look with Merlin, and they stop by the ajar door.

 

“Come on, Eggy. Don’t be stubborn.”

 

If Harry hadn’t recognized the voice, he would have identified the sailor anyway. No one call Eggsy like this, except Charlie. The captain stretches his arm to push the door –he has already heard enough. Yet Merlin catches his wrist a second before he hits the wood, shaking his head. He knows his friend always takes careful steps in any unforeseen situation, but this approach doesn’t suit him _at all_ right now.

 

“I said no. And you’re fuckin’ confusing,” Eggsy retorts.

 

“It’s just a kiss.”

 

Merlin raises a warning finger before Harry can move to jerk his arm free and push the damn door. He represses a sigh and settles on leaning until he catches sight of the inside of the hold through the narrow opening. He can’t see a lot apart from Eggsy’s tense shoulders. Though he witnesses the exact moment the selkie takes a step back, then surges forward.

 

“Oi!” Eggsy exclaims.

 

They hear the sound of flesh hitting flesh, followed by a loud thump.

 

“I fuckin’ said no!”

 

This time Merlin opens the door himself, which is good, because Harry wasn’t going to wait anymore. They find Charlie sprawled on the floor, one hand gripping his jaw, and Eggsy standing in front of him with his fists raised, more in a defensive stance than an aggressive one. He whirls on his feet, nostrils still flaring when he sees Merlin and Harry. His eyes meet Harry’s and his arms fall limp by his sides.

 

“What’s going on here?” Merlin asks in a tone much too calm to be relaxing.

 

To Harry’s surprise, Eggsy answers.

 

“I’m sorry. I lost it, I–”

 

Merlin, who was actually staring Charlie down, turns to him with a softer glint in his eyes.

 

“Not you, Eggsy.” It’s amazing how Merlin’s voice can go from steel hard to velvety within seconds. “I meant _you_.”

 

And back to icy as he points his forefinger towards Charlie, who has the decency to look guilty.

 

“Apologies, Captain,” he mumbles. “I overstepped, I should have known better than to touch what’s yours, and…”

 

Harry holds his hand up to shut him before it gets worse.

 

“First, I’m not the one you should apologize to. Second, it’s not about what’s mine. Eggsy isn’t mine.” Even if some strikes of possessiveness may have escaped him during kinkier times. “What you don’t seem to understand, young man, is that Eggsy said no. I would have punched you myself if Eggsy hadn’t done so.”

 

Charlie’s cheek redden and his gaze goes from Merlin to Harry before eventually settling on Eggsy.

 

“Sorry, Eggsy. Shouldn’t have done that.”

 

Harry waits until Eggsy gives a shaky nod to speak again.

 

“Rest assured I’ll report your behaviour to Arthur if anything such as this happens again. Now, go back to work.”

 

“But Captain, we…” Charlie gets up, still holding his jaw. It bruises already –Eggsy must have thrown a pretty good punch. “We don’t have any work for now.”

 

Harry glances at Merlin, who doesn’t hide his smirk.

 

“You do,” the first mate declares. “Our cook needs help to peel the potatoes. Two bags of them.”

 

Charlie opens his mouth, although the protest dies in his throat upon a single glare from Harry. With a curt nod, he walks past them and as he goes for the door, Harry remembers he had given him a mission.

 

“Did you look for the ship? Or were you too busy here?”

 

It’s petty, Harry knows that. He tends to get scornful when he is angry –his best alternative to throwing punches.

 

“I did as you ordered, Captain. But there was no ship to find.”

 

“Try again tomorrow.”

 

“Yes, Captain.”

 

Charlie leaves upon these wise words and Harry can finally turn to Eggsy, check if the boy was hurt.

 

“Are you alright, Eggsy?” Merlin inquires with more composure than Harry would ever gather.

 

“Yeah. Yeah, he barely touched me.” Eggsy glances at each of them, his lips pinched tight together. “Maybe I’m the one who went too far.”

 

Harry steps closer to him, cupping his face with one hand. The way Eggsy leans into the touch, just an inch, it is enough to soothe his nerves.

 

“You did what you had to, Eggsy. Don’t ever feel guilty about it.”

 

“Besides,” Merlin quips, “Harry’s definition of ‘going too far’ would be something along the lines of _let’s feed Charlie to the sharks_.”

 

They all chuckle –even if Eggsy doesn’t know Harry could indeed consider such a thing. He forces himself to think it was a small incident, because that’s what it was. Incidents happen on a ship. However, he _will_ keep a closer eye on Charlie, starting today.

 

***

 

It takes them days to find a lead. A meagre one, but still a lead. One of Lancelot’s contacts suggests going west, and after some hesitation, Harry decides it is their best shot. They can’t stay moored forever in the harbour. Anyway, what would they do if Valentine showed up? Even in Nassau, sinking a ship so close to a town won’t go well.

 

Needless to say, the perspective of fighting Valentine soon after weeks of imagining it stresses Harry out. He isn’t afraid to die for Kingsman –even though he would rather not come to that extreme– but now he has Eggsy by his side. And he can’t leave him behind, so dying isn’t an option.

 

Meanwhile, Harry won’t waste a single second of their time together. Not that he could, considering how Eggsy has him tied to the bed. One minute they were kissing and the next Eggsy was wrapping a silken scarf around Harry’s left wrist.

 

“You really need to relax,” Eggsy whispers in lieu of an explanation, wriggling his eyebrows. “I’m not the only one saying it.”

 

Harry lets him proceed with an amused smile, testing the smooth bonds once Eggsy’s done. It is not that tight; Harry could free himself with a flick of his hands.

 

“You’ve been an awful tease, Harry. It’s about time I get my revenge.”

 

Eggsy hops off the bed and strolls towards Harry’s deck. The sway he puts in his hips is the definition of sinful. The selkie puts on a show bending over the desk to grab something Harry can’t see. Well, he could see if he wasn’t busy staring at that plump arse.

 

Eggsy turns back with a quill in his hands, smugness written all over his features.

 

“I had ideas popping up in my head the moment I saw this feather,” he says, walking back to the bed and running the quill along Harry’s calf. Dear God, he is already shivering and Eggsy isn’t on a sensitive place yet.

 

Eggsy bites his lower lip and climbs on Harry’s lap, his favourite position it seems.

 

“I’m going to take my time with you,” he teases.

 

The selkie runs the quill on a nipple, making him arch his back. Oh, he probably deserves it, with all the times he kept Eggsy on edge for hours.

 

“Bring it on,” Harry replies, rolling his hips.

 

***

 

Harry barely has time to recover from their steamy feather experiment. Sooner than expected, Roxy spots a ship on their route. One look with a spyglass and Charlie confirms they found the _Victory_.

 

“What do we do, Captain?” Merlin asks.

 

“We have the advantage of surprise. We hoist our merchant flag and stay on course. Once we get close enough, we sink Valentine.”

 

Quick and effective. Arthur doesn’t want anything else, no goods, no prisoners. Harry only has to do his dirty work and he’s going to do it as fast as possible.

 

“Captain!”

 

“Yes, Percival?”

 

The sailor is standing apart from the crew, spyglass in hand and brows furrowed in worry.

 

“We might have a problem with your plan. There’s a ship behind us.”

 

Harry should take the spyglass to check by himself, but all he can do is let his eyes wander to Eggsy, who’s watching them from afar with JB in his arms and the ghost of a smile on his lips.

 

Harry will fight for this, with all his strength.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for some violence in this chapter, but nothing too detailed.

Eggsy understands something’s wrong long before Harry tells him so. The man’s sudden paleness is worth a thousand words. Eggsy glances at the ship growing bigger behind them, its course now unmistakable: whoever controls that ship is targeting the _New Knight_. Besides, Eggsy wouldn’t call himself an expert, but the _Victory_ changing its course to turn towards them can’t be a good sign.

 

“Get the canons ready,” Harry orders his crew, jaw set and voice unwavering.

 

His sailors comply, of course, though without the sparkle of excitement Eggsy believes they would have before any over fight. Harry takes another look at their pursuer with the spyglass, perhaps hoping they miraculously modified their course. No, this is what Eggsy wishes for. Harry assesses the ship’s speed, the power of their canons. What else could be on his mind?

 

The captain snaps the spyglass shut and turns to Eggsy with an apologetic smile. Damn it, he knows what Harry is going to ask. And he hates it, starts shaking his head as Harry walks up to him.

 

“Don’t send me to your cabin,” Eggsy pleads through gritted teeth when Harry’s fingers close around his hand.

 

“Eggsy, you can’t stay on deck.”

 

“I can fight!”

 

His voice hitches a bit too much to sound angry or to convince Harry. Yet Eggsy can fight, selkies are stronger than humans are. The punch he gave to Charlie? Not the worst he could have done, and Charlie was pretty stunned. Also, it only involved his fists. He could bring a fight to a whole new level with his _teeth_.

 

“I know you can,” Harry replies. “Or, you could, if this were a fair fight.”

 

Bullshit. Harry must see the offence written all over his face, because Eggsy finds himself pressed against the man’s chest, Harry’s hand cupping the back of his head. This close, he can feel his lover’s fingers shaking upon his skin.

 

“It won’t be a fair fight, Eggsy,” Harry whispers in his ear. “It will be you against guns and swords, and you don’t stand a chance.”

 

“Harry…”

 

“Listen. If they gain the upper hand, at any moment, you take your pelt and jump in the sea. Amidst chaos, no one will notice you.”

 

Yeah, what a bright idea. Like Eggsy is going to leave his friends to die, along with the man he loves. And JB. He can’t let JB alone either.

 

Harry draws back, sharp enough to interrupt his internal muttering.

 

“In fact,” he says, sounding as if he had found the solution to their problem, “take the pelt now. Leave before they get too close and should we lose this battle, don’t com–”

 

“Fuck you.”

 

Inappropriate wording, certainly. Still, it has the merit to end Harry’s nonsense.

 

“Fuck you if you think I’ll leave.”

 

Harry would never admit it, perhaps doesn’t even realizes it, but there is some relief in the smile he offers Eggsy.

 

“Fine. At least go to the cabin.”

 

Eggsy nods and buries his face in Harry’s chest, crushing him in a tight embrace. It’s all he can do right now to find a tiny shred of hope. His alternative consisting in pushing Harry overboard and dragging him to a cave or a deserted islet. They could live in the wild, like selkies.

 

But it would be unfair to Harry, that little fantasy of his. The man would never walk away from a fight and to be honest, Eggsy wouldn’t forgive himself for leaving their friends behind. He looks up to find Harry’s loving eyes on him and if that’s the last thing he sees, perfect.

 

“Tear them to pieces, Harry,” he whispers, pushing on tiptoes just enough to kiss the man’s jaw.

 

They part, with some reluctance. The tension is awful already, at least from Eggsy’s point of view. He picks up JB and heads for the cabin, stopping once to squeeze Roxy’s arm. Not that she needs comfort –Eggsy knows the serene focus that settled on her features isn’t a mask. No, Eggsy would rather say he’s the one who needs the brief contact. Maybe it could give him some of Roxy’s resolve. He is going to need it, locked up in the cabin, unable to help.

 

“We’ve dealt with worse situations,” she tells him with a reassuring quirk of her lips.

 

Roxy isn’t one to lie and messed up as it is, her words make him feel better. For approximately thirty seconds, the time it takes to reach the cabin. Then, sitting alone at the foot of the bed with JB staring up at him, Eggsy again feels the anxiety bubbling inside of him.

 

JB yips and paws at his thigh with his small claws, and frets when Eggsy gathers him in his arms.

 

“Don’t worry, Harry won’t let the bad guys get to you, little buddy.”

 

Neither will Eggsy, in fact. Sure, he agreed to hide there, however it doesn’t mean he will stay locked up all the time. He couldn’t during the storm and he won’t today. If at least he could see what’s happening. He can only picture the two ships coming closer, Harry deciding how to position his ship to obtain the best striking angle, get the maximum damage done.

 

Eggsy can’t even rely on his ears to guide him. The ship is much less noisy than he had expected. It is almost silent, apart from the sound of footsteps and a few orders shouted by Harry or Merlin, calm and efficient.

 

This makes it incredibly easy to pinpoint the moment Harry launches the attack, although it would have been hard to miss the deafening sound of the canons. Their enemy’s answer doesn’t take long to come. A first blow, which lands in the water, followed by another hitting the ship full force, its impact so strong Eggsy loses balance and grips the mattress to keep from falling. JB whines and buries his head in the crook of the selkie’s arm.

 

“It’s okay, JB, it’s –fuck!”

 

A new cannonball shakes the hull, rising of chorus of screams. Some of fear, pain, from the sailors of the _New Knight_. Other screams too, those filled with fury and aggressiveness. Their attackers. They aren’t on deck yet, but they can’t be far. Indeed, another hit on the hull proves Eggsy right maybe a minute later. It is not a cannonball this time –it feels as if something heavy pressed on the side of the _New Knight_. Eggsy has never experienced that before, but he knows it is the pirate ship boarding them. Only this can explain the louder shouts and the repeated gunshots.

 

“Fuck,” Eggsy groans, curling around JB.

 

He wants so badly to go up there, to fight by his mate –by Harry’s side, despite the fear coiling in his guts. At least he could see what’s going on, who needs help. Eggsy doesn’t want to wait for the end of this fight and discover the deck littered with the bodies of people he loves.

 

Heart racing in his chest, Eggsy knows deep down he has already made up his mind. So when he hears yells much closer than before and a shout from someone in obvious pain, he doesn’t hesitate.

 

“JB, you stay here!”

 

Eggsy scrambles off the bed and bursts outside the cabin, struggling to keep his balance as the ship tilts sideways. He heads for the hold, where he supposes the shouts came from.

 

When he gets there, Eggsy stops dead in his tracks. He didn’t expect to find anyone in particular, but certainly not Charlie, fighting sword to sword with a man twice his size and blood staining the sleeve of his white shirt. Also on the verge of losing his fight, trapped as he is between the wall and a crate.

 

He is a dickhead, an untrustworthy dickhead, if you ask Eggsy. Still, the selkie doesn’t have any second thought about this. The pirate has his back turned to him and Charlie hasn’t noticed him either, so he gains momentum, crosses the short distance between them and grips the man’s neck with both hands, yanking him aside. Eggsy pulls hard enough to throw him on the floor, following his fall to duck the swinging sword Charlie had aimed at the pirate.

 

The pirate falls on his side with a grunt, which is all he has time to do: dropping gracefully on his knees next to him, Eggsy grabs his head and smacks it hard on the wooden floor, once. The sickening crack they hear doesn’t come from the wood.

 

Eggsy lets out a shaky breath as the man’s body goes limp. Uninjured arm still raised in the air, Charlie stares at him with round eyes. Maybe he can’t believe it either, that Eggsy killed a man to save him. Well, if he didn’t have the body as a proof, Eggsy wouldn’t believe it either.

 

“You think he’s dead?” Eggsy asks.

 

Charlie lets his arm fall by his side, the tip of his sword harrowing the floor. He shrugs, his usual smirk almost back in place.

 

“If he isn’t, it’s a matter of minutes.” He steps closer, the movement reminding Eggsy he is kneeling in a vulnerable position that doesn’t suit him much. “And here I was, believing selkies were just plump creatures lying on beaches and rocks all day long.”

 

Eggsy should have let the pirate slit his damned throat. Biting back swears, he stumbles on his feet.

 

“Thank you would have been enough, you know.”

 

“I still believe there are plump parts about you, Eggsy,” Charlie replies, glancing down at his lips for a second too long. “I wouldn’t deny you that.”

 

How satisfying it would be to punch Charlie’s bleeding arm. However, they can’t afford to waste their time bickering like children, not when men are dying above them. Eggsy pushes past Charlie’s shoulder, heart beating faster with every new step towards the deck.

 

“What are you doing?” Charlie shouts behind him.

 

Eggsy pauses, glancing back at him.

 

“Helping. You?”

 

“They need me with the canons.”

 

An angry shout –from someone sounding a lot like Harry– reminds Eggsy that he was in a hurry, and he turns, running to the deck. Or, as he discovers, running to chaos. Eggsy had seen men fighting before, from afar, but he never ended up among them. Between the gunshots and the clattering swords, the sailors falling to the floor or overboard, Eggsy doesn’t know what to do. He catches sight of Percival being pushed back against the rail by a pirate and Eggsy’s heart misses a beat, because he can already see the fatal blow coming.

 

Someone does deliver a fatal blow. Lancelot, appearing from nowhere and burying his sword in the pirate’s chest. Then he pushes the dying man aside and grabs Percival’s upper arm with a grin, steadying him on his feet. Eggsy breathes a little easier.

 

Harry, he has to find Harry. Eyes sweeping around, he notices that the second ship isn’t on them, never will be, half-sunk as it is. Kingsmen canons proved efficient with this one. Which is convenient, since they’re almost outnumbered already. Another shout –among many shouts– draws the selkie’s attention to the bow, and finally, he spots Harry. Who has a hand clenched to his side, blood seeping between his fingers and is fighting a… Eggsy squints. The pirate looks like a woman, though she must be some shapeshifter like him, because she has steel legs starting from her knees. Even in the wildest stories, Eggsy never heard of such humans.

 

Besides, she moves faster than anyone on this ship, graceful and lethal. She is going to kill Harry.

 

No way. Eggsy takes a step, but he should have known better than keep staring without paying attention to the battle surrounding him. A strong hand closes upon his neck, swirling him around, and he finds himself nose to nose with a bearded, burly pirate.

 

“What is a little thing like you doing here?”

 

Eggsy scratches his nails on the man’s hand, wishing he had his seal claws. With the man holding him at arm’s length, he can’t do anything. Fuck, he should have listened to Harry. He throws a kick towards the man’s knee, though with the fingers tightening around his throat and shortening his breathing, he can’t put all his strength in it. His foot grazes his target, nothing more. Eggsy wants to yell and all he manages is a frustrated hiss. Despite his struggle, it becomes clear he won’t win and shit, who’s going to help Harry?

 

“You’d better give up now,” the pirate grunts, “otherwise…”

 

Otherwise something bad would happen to him, yeah, except Eggsy never gets to hear what it would be. Because his attacker will never get the opportunity to finish his sentence. Almost at the same time Eggsy hears a new gunshot –very close, this one– blood spurts from the pirate’s temple and his hand slides off Eggsy’s throat as his body crumples on the floor.

 

Turning his head, Eggsy discovers Roxy standing a few feet away from him, a sword in her left hand buried deep in a pirate’s chest, and a pistol in her other hand still aimed where the dead pirate stood. They nod at each other and Roxy springs into action, charging at another opponent, while Eggsy spins on his heels and runs to the bow, where Harry staggers on his feet, trying to avoid the deadly blades the woman swings at him. He won’t last much longer.

 

Eggsy doesn’t stand a chance against her, not like this. However, the chaos around them covers his approach and if he is fast enough, the woman won’t notice him until it’s too late. She and Harry stand very close to the rail and when they both pause to prepare for their next exchange of blows, Eggsy rushes forward. He ducks two struggling sailors and jumps over a dead man, then hits the woman’s side with his whole body. She lets out a surprised shout as they both tip over the rail, her raven black hair blocking Eggsy’s view during their fall. Right before they hit the water, the selkie hears Harry screaming his name. After that, everything goes silent for several seconds, the turmoil of the ship reduced to a distant echo.

 

Here, under the water, it feels like Eggsy has entered a different world. He hasn’t –the twisting body next to him reminds him of this fact quite fast. Rolling over with ease, Eggsy wraps his arms around the pirate’s waist to drag her down. On land, her legs are lethal but in the water, they aren’t worth much, just as Eggsy suspected. Also, she can’t hold her breath as long as he can, so all he has to do is to keep her under the surface. Easier said than done: when it becomes clear Eggsy won’t let go, the woman starts raining blows on his face and shoulders, which he dodges as he can.

 

Everything blurs around him and he loses track of the water surface as they roll over each over, again and again, bubbles whirling around them. Despite actively attempting to drown the woman, Eggsy can’t help admiring her resistance. Most men would already weaken from the lack of air. This woman, fury seems to strengthen her blows, to the point that Eggsy releases her when a searing pain courses through his feet and red colours the water. Damn these sword legs!

 

They surface at the same time in front of the two hulls –they were lucky not to hit them when they fell. The blood pouring from Eggsy’s foot pools around them, making the wound look worse than it is. Probably.

 

“Eggsy! Eggsy!”

 

Harry is still up there, sword in hand but battle forgotten. Eggsy prays that Merlin is having his back right now.

 

“Gazelle!”

 

On the other ship, there’s a man bent over the rail, much like Harry. And like Harry, he sports a worried expression, except he stares at the dark-haired girl. He looks at her the same way Harry looks at Eggsy and if the selkie’s feeling is right, the pirate will do anything to get this girl back.

 

“Valentine!” she screams, “draw back!”

 

It is the first time her eyes stray away from Eggsy. Maybe his only opportunity. The pirate –Valentine– screams something in answer, but the selkie doesn’t pay attention. He lunges and pushes the girl’s head under the water, muscles burning with the effort.

 

“Call back your men!” Eggsy screams.

 

Gazelle elbows his stomach and he disappears under water for a second. Bless his selkie nature, he manages to keep the upper hand and resurface.

 

“Call them back! I’ll drown her!” Eggsy threatens. The man holds one hand up as a plea. A bit more persuasion, that’s what he needs. “S’not my blood down there!”

 

The girl briefly frees herself to gulp some air and perhaps refute Eggsy’s words. Eggsy pushes her down again, almost feeling sorry about it. Valentines pales and this time, he holds both hands in the air. A complete, honest surrender, Eggsy hopes.

 

“Retreat!” the pirate shouts. “Retreat, all of you!”

 

For good measure, Eggsy keeps Gazelle under water until several pirates jump back on Valentine’s ship. Only then, he pulls her up, immediately tightening his arm in a death grip around her neck.

 

“Wh-what are… you?” she gasps.

 

“Someone you pissed off.”

 

It is true, if she hadn’t threatened Harry’s life, Eggsy wouldn’t have gone so far. He doesn’t believe he would have been able to. However, to protect the man he starts considering as his mate, he could push her under water again, without hesitation.

 

After what feels like an eternity, the last pirate returns to his ship and Harry points his gun on Valentine, mimicked by all Kingsmen in possession of a pistol. It doesn’t disturb the pirate, whose gaze doesn’t leave Gazelle.

 

“Let her go now!” he screams.

 

“Pull back first!” Harry orders before Eggsy can open his mouth. “You will have her when you’re far enough from my ship!”

 

Valentine’s murderous glare goes from Harry to Eggsy, who makes a show of tightening his grip on Gazelle, and addresses a curt gesture of his arm to his crew. One goes at the helm while others cut off the ropes keeping them close to the _New Knight_. They back away and when Harry judges the distance between them appropriate, he nods at Eggsy.

 

“Don’t forget our canons,” the captain reminds Valentine while Eggsy releases Gazelle.

 

He promptly swims away from her and her killer blades, diving under the hull of the New Knight before she can slice some part of him. Or in case someone decides to shoot him. He reappears on the other side of the ship and doesn’t expect anyone to be there to help him, but Merlin and Lancelot prove him wrong. They are already bent above the rail, dropping the rope ladder for Eggsy.

 

“Are you okay?” Merlin asks.

 

“Yeah!”

 

Eggsy grabs the ladder and pulls his body on it, and he might have answered too fast.

 

“Fffuck!”

 

He forgot about his –literally– bloody foot. So much for hoping he wouldn’t be as miserable on this ladder as the first time he used it.

 

“Come on, Eggsy,” Lancelot encourages him, “you can make it.”

 

He extends his arm to him on instinct, as if Eggsy had any chance to catch if from where he is curled up. He appreciates the gesture, though. Shifting his weight on his good leg, he puts his foot on the rungs with more care than earlier. Laborious would be an adequate word to describe his ascension, although that’s more due to his focusing on any suspect noise from the enemy ship than to his injury. Once they can reach him, Merlin and Lancelot don’t waste a second, grabbing his arms and hoisting him aboard.

 

“Thanks guys,” Eggsy huffs.

 

He tries to find some balance by pressing the toes of his bleeding foot on the floor, and would crumple to his knees if it weren’t for Merlin catching him.

 

“Easy there.” Merlin looks at his foot, where a cut runs diagonally from the big toe and onto the instep. The bald man’s forehead wrinkles in displeased frown. “So much for it being the girl’s blood in the water.”

 

Eggsy offers him a sheepish smile, despite the rising pain.

 

“Let’s take care of that,” Merlin says, supporting some Eggsy’s weight as he moves towards the hold.

 

“No, wait, I want to see what’s going on.”

 

“They’re leaving,” Lancelot tells him with a grin. “Look.”

 

Indeed, the pirates are helping Gazelle back on deck as they retreat, and none of them seems intent on using their weapons for another attack.

 

“Why don’t you sink them?” Eggsy inquires.

 

“Well, we might be individuals of dubious morality, but we do have some codes of honour. We don’t attack an enemy who agreed to step back,” Lancelot explains, a slight regretful tinge in his voice. “Anyway, that was a clever move, Eggsy.”

 

“Nah, t’was just me being magic,” he jokes, winking.

 

“It was you being _reckless_ ,” Merlin grunts. “Let’s treat your wound before Harry starts fretting over it.”

 

He almost hauls Eggsy towards the hold, which spares him the effort of walking.

 

“He’s the one to talk,” Lancelot half mouths, half whispers at Eggsy.

 

Thankfully, the pain in his foot keeps Eggsy from laughing too much. He keeps it down to a chuckle.

 

“You were also very brave,” Merlin whispers with the hint of a smile once no one can hear him. “Just be more careful with your life, okay?”

 

“Promise.”

 

“Eggsy!”

 

Harry rushes to them, glancing at the trail of blood Eggsy leaves behind him. He cradles the selkie’s face between his hands, looking his body up and down.

 

“I’m fine,” Eggsy says, sensing the impending sermon. “Besides, you’re hurt too.”

 

“What?” Merlin exclaims. He picks at Harry’s reddened shirt with his free hand, letting out a deep sigh. “Come, I’ll stitch that. And no, it can’t wait. Percival will take the helm.”

 

On the way to the cabin, Eggsy plans in details how he is going to sag on the bed and forget about the battle, the dead, his fear. Merlin will scold him the whole time he heals his foot, for sure, but it’s good. It’s a fond scolding, music to Eggsy’s ears.

 

His plans die down when they discover the mess that has become Harry’s cabin. The covers torn from the bed, pillows thrown on the floor, JB shivering in a corner. But the worse, it is the wardrobe: all the clothes and boxes were ripped off the shelves and…

 

“No!” Eggsy exclaims, pushing off Merlin’s hold.

 

He limps to the mess in front of the wardrobe, falls on his knees to dig into the heap of blankets and clothes. It has to be there, it has to be.

 

“What happened here?” Merlin says to no one in particular. “Eggsy, what’s wrong?”

 

Eggsy scrambles to check under the bed, even if he knows deep down it is useless.

 

“I can’t find it, I can’t…”

 

He looks at the blankets again, as if it could make his pelt appear. Blood pounds in his ears and his heart beats so fast it makes him forget about the pain as he drags his foot on the wood. The selkie looks up at Merlin and Harry, tears welling up in his eyes.

 

“My pelt. I need my pelt, Harry, I can’t find it anywhere and it’s not here, it’s…”

 

His voice breaks, just when Harry falls on his knees in front of him. He is pale, lips slightly parted, and that’s not reassuring at all.

 

“Someone took it Harry,” Eggsy sobs, because fuck. He’ll never see his mom and sister again, he’ll have to… “Harry, I must get it back!”

 

Harry wraps him against his chest, and it’s comforting, but it’s not enough.

 

“Shh, Eggsy, we’ll find it, I promise. It has to be somewhere on this ship.”

 

Eggsy pushes back to look him in the eye, not even attempting to suppress his tears.

 

“Y-you don’t understand, it’s not on the ship!”

 

Eggsy glances up at Merlin, who froze in the middle on the room. Merlin knows. He has heard stories about selkies, so he has to know how serious this is, what happens when someone steals a pelt. In a flash, Eggsy realizes who did it.

 

“It’s Charlie,” he says, gripping Harry’s arms. “It’s Charlie, and I saved his fucking life!”

 

“Eggsy, calm down.” On any other day, Harry’s voice would have soothed him. However, right now, they don’t have time to calm down.

 

“No! He took it Harry, and I’ll have to…” Harry watches him like he is going crazy, so Eggsy forces his voice down, takes a deep breath. “In the past, humans sometimes stole selkies’ pelts to keep them on land, to force them to stay by their side.” Ah, now Harry’s eyes widen. “I need my pelt back.”

 

Eggsy pushes on his feet, unable to repress a pained whimper as he limps around Harry.

 

“Eggsy, you’ll hurt yourself,” the captain declares, standing up to place himself in front of Eggsy. “I’ll have the ship searched, and if Charlie isn’t here, I swear we’ll chase him until we retrieve your pelt. Trust me, Eggsy.”

 

Some part of Harry already believes him, the selkie can see it in his eyes.

 

“Go lead the search, Harry,” Merlin advises, very calm. “I’ll take care of Eggsy.”

 

“No,” he protests, “I am going with Harry. I can’t stay here doing nothin’.”

 

“Harry, go,” Merlin says, in a tone that will suffer no contradiction. “Eggsy, you’re losing blood. You can’t run around like this.”

 

“Please!”

 

His voice breaks in the most high-pitched, pitiful way. Eggsy can’t bring himself to care –his future means more than his dignity. Without his pelt, he won’t have a future with Harry, so he’ll do anything it takes to find the dickhead and–

 

Merlin approaches and leads him to the bed. Eggsy sits on it without resistance, the fight leaving him as his chest heaves under his sobs.

 

“Breathe, Eggsy. Yes, like this, keep taking deeps breaths.”

 

From the corner of his eye, Eggsy catches the two men exchanging a nod, then Harry leaves the room and Merlin puts a delicate hand in Eggsy’s hair, guiding it to rest on a broad shoulder.

 

“I promise we’ll fix this,” he murmurs, bringing his other hand on Eggsy’s cheek to wipe his tears away. “Harry will tear the world apart, believe me. And we’ll all gladly help him.”

 

“I don’t want to leave,” Eggsy confesses between two sniffles. The mere idea of going with Charlie –because one way or another, that’s how it’s going to end– makes him panic again. “I don’t want to go away, or to –to be alone with him.”

 

“Like I would let that happen,” Merlin whispers with a softness Eggsy never suspected he had. “I’ve heard the legends, Eggsy, but they are legends. They won’t dictate your fate.”

 

They’re still a pretty bad sign about it.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Harry searches all the cabins, goes through the hold twice, inspects every dark corner of his damn ship. Nothing. He asks each sailor about Charlie, but strangely, no one has seen him since the beginning of the battle. The bad feeling that settled on Harry when Eggsy started panicking in the cabin worsens.

 

Charlie isn’t on deck either, be it among the living or the dead. Harry can’t deny the truth any longer: the boy is gone. They sail too far from the coast for him to swim back to land, so it narrows the possibilities to a very displeasing one. He is on Valentine’s ship, because for some reason, he betrayed Kingsman. In the chaos of the fight, no one would have paid attention to him. Harry had his doubts when he heard Charlie was the sole survivor of Valentine’s previous attack against Kingsman. Why would the pirate let him live?

 

Yet, such suspicions raise doubt on Arthur too. Charlie’s mentor from the start, always close to him. The boy might be the old man’s most faithful sailor. If Charlie’s a traitor…

 

Harry will deal with this issue later. For example, when he finds Charlie. Rather, when Charlie finds them. Valentine o Charlie, they’ll make a move soon, whatever their motivations. Since, if Charlie doesn’t contact them in some way, Eggsy’s pelt will be useless to him. The selkie can’t search for his pelt blindly.

 

Only now, Harry takes the whole measure of what Eggsy offered him, when he said he could give his pelt to Harry. The captain had already understood then that it was a great sign of trust. Today, he realizes Eggsy was willing to give him complete power over his life because he knew Harry would never use it against him. Of course, one couldn’t say the same about Charlie.

 

Back to the cabin, Harry pauses in front of the door for a while. Eggsy knows Charlie left but you always have some hope even in the worst situations. Harry is going to shatter this hope, a moment he would delay forever if he could.

 

It is temporary. Charlie won this battle, yes. He won’t survive the next one.

 

Inside, Harry finds Eggsy sitting on the banquette, legs stretched, while Merlin cleans the wound on his foot. An ugly looking wound, though Harry can’t hide his relief. Gazelle could have inflicted much more damage. His heart stopped when Eggsy disappeared underwater with her, blood tainting the sea less than a minute later. Thank God, Merlin was covering his back then, because Harry forgot everything about his surroundings until Eggsy surfaced to suck in a deep breath.

 

Eggsy’s a good fighter, and he has even better observation skills. Harry didn’t have much time to reflect about it yet, however, Eggsy changing his strategy from drowning Gazelle to use her as a bargain amazes him. He is also a competent liar. Harry almost believed the selkie when he said the blood wasn’t his.

 

This, all of this, defines Eggsy –or at least a part of him, the wonderful boy gritting his teeth on Harry’s banquette as Merlin stitches his wound. Looking as stubborn as ever with his brow furrowed, eyes shooting daggers at his own foot. His earlier despair already morphs into something else, Harry can see that. Anger and revenge, mainly. The anger, Harry can deal with; the revenge is another matter, which he will take care of himself. As brave and resourceful as he is, Eggsy can’t defeat Charlie –and Valentine– alone.

 

“I was right, yeah?” Eggsy mutters, voice a little hoarse. “He’s gone.”

 

“Not for long.”

 

The words come out rougher than intended, prompting both Eggsy and Merlin to glance up at him. The selkie manages a small smile, replaced by a wince when Merlin resumes his stitching.

 

“We’re reaching a sensitive part,” Merlin warns.

 

“Oi, it’s been sensitive all along,” Eggsy protests. “Can’t we just leave it? I’ve had wounds before and I never…”

 

“No, Eggsy,” Harry and Merlin answer at once.

 

A fleeting, outraged expression crosses the selkie’s face. Whether he was ready to argue or not, they’ll never know. Instead, Eggsy groans as Merlin’s needle pierces his skin again.

 

“It fuckin’ hurts.”

 

Harry crosses the room and sits by his side, careful not to jostle Merlin in his work. He settles a delicate hand on Eggsy’s nape, remembering all the times Eggsy practically purred at the gesture.

 

“I’ll rip his thief’s throat with my teeth,” the selkie grunts.

 

So much for appeasing him.

 

“Or I could eviscerate him.”

 

Merlin sighs, glaring at Harry –Harry!– as if to say _do something_ , and puts a soothing hand on the selkie’s knee.

 

“I promise, Eggsy, I’ll provide you with some tips on how to make someone suffer, but for now, you need to stop fidgeting.”

 

Eggsy leans forward sharply, and bless Merlin for drawing the needle back before it can prickle the wound.

 

“It’s my fault, Merlin! I saved Charlie’s life when I left the cabin, I killed a man to protect him! I’m the one who gave him the opportunity to steal my pelt!”

 

Eggsy’s body shakes and his eyes shine with fresh tears. The fury it awakes in Harry… with nothing to appease it. Until they work out a plan, there’s nothing they can do, apart from staying focused.

 

“Don’t blame yourself,” Harry says, wrapping his arms around Eggsy. He expects him to either calm down or bolt away from the banquette. To his relief, the boy melts into the touch, sagging against Harry’s chest. “You had no way to know.”

 

“What we do know, however, is that Valentine won’t go far,” Merlin declares as he runs his thumb on Eggsy’s knee. “He was waiting for us today. Someone, maybe Charlie, told him Kingsman was on his trail. He wants to destroy us before we destroy him, so he won’t go far.”

 

Eggsy nods, leaning back into Harry’s arms.

 

“It’s only a matter of days,” the captain assures him.

 

“And if you want to kick some arses when we find the _Victory_ , we need to fix this lovely selkie paw,” Merlin adds.

 

Again, Eggsy’s smile remains tentative, but it is a smile nonetheless.

 

***

 

They head for Nassau –their sole option if they don’t come across the _Victory_ before they reach the town. Harry keeps their course on the east, where Valentine fled. His ship being much faster than the _New Knight_ , it has been out of sight for a while now, yet Harry believes he is taking the most rational decision. They merely turn all around the island, and one way or another, they’ll find Valentine, be it in town or in a more isolated part.

 

Harry prays he is making the right choice. This mission is a small disaster, the apotheosis being the loss of Eggsy’s pelt. If the selkie could walk, Harry’s certain he would pace endlessly. Instead, Eggsy has to stay in bed to preserve his foot. When it becomes clear the injunction won’t suffice, Merlin establishes his quarters at Harry’s desk, keeping the boy under close surveillance.

 

“You will keep these stitches intact, Eggsy. I’ll tie you to the bed if I have to,” Merlin says in his most casual tone, ruffling through the papers he scattered on the desk.

 

The selkie may sigh, huddling JB closer, but it doesn’t last. Behind his pretended worry for the wound, Merlin’s main goal is to keep him company when Harry has to be on deck. And the first mate has this thing about him, this soothing presence much more appropriate for Eggsy’s current situation than Harry’s murderous urges. Indeed, Harry checks on them an hour later, listening for a minute behind the door, and Eggsy sounds better. The captain doesn’t try to catch on the exchange between him and Merlin –his best friend’s warm voice always delivers the right words. If someone can brighten Eggsy’s mood, it is him.

 

At least, now Harry can concentrate on how they will proceed once in Nassau if, again, they don’t find Valentine before that. Keep the ship well in sight, but avoid any isolated place. They can’t be completely sure the pirate won’t try to sink them.

 

Then what? Hanging in the most well-known bar of the town, waiting until Valentine decides to come? Attack him the second they spot his ship? That’s what would happen without Eggsy’s pelt in the balance. If they destroy the _Victory_ , the pelt goes with it. Harry would never be able to look Eggsy in the eye after that. No, he’ll negotiate with Valentine. Or worse, with Charlie, since Valentine may not be involved in this farce.

 

Harry’s teeth cringe at the thought. Negotiating with this twat for… for Eggsy’s life. At the end of the day, it’s the boy’s life in the balance, not the pelt. Harry can’t fail him, otherwise he would be the one condemning Eggsy to a horrible fate. Harry can imagine what would happen; Eggsy would never go back to the sea, and as for the rest… he doesn’t want to picture it.

 

They travel at a slow speed, since they need time to catch their breath, tend to their wounds and proceed to some temporary repairs on the ship. Harry sighs, cracking his sore neck. An odd silence settled, a shocking contrast to the noise of the battle mere hours ago. The ship cruises along the deserted coast, where there are only trees and beaches. No one witnessed this disaster –although someone may have heard the canons– which is Harry’s only comfort. A tiny one.

 

“You look terrible, Captain,” Percival says in a weary tone, interrupting Harry’s train of thoughts.

 

“You don’t look that good either, dear Percy,” Harry replies.

 

Despite the gash running across his left cheekbone and a split lip, Percival shrugs with a grin belying his tired movements.

 

“None of us does, Captain. How is Eggsy?” Percival pauses, eyeing Harry carefully. “I heard Charlie left with his pelt. Do you think they’re going to use it to bargain with us?”

 

Now, it is Harry’s turn to shrug, half because of exhaustion and half in defeat.

 

“I don’t know… I don’t know what to expect from Valentine,” he admits. “I never thought he would have two ships, for starters. Arthur never said anything about it.”

 

If Percival catches on Harry’s implications about the loyalty of their boss, nothing betrays it, apart from a squint of his eyes.

 

“I even have no idea of what I’m going to do when we find them,” Harry adds. “What could Valentine want? What can we offer him? Also, we can’t rule out the possibility of him wanting nothing, the theft might be to Charlie’s sole benefit.”

 

“We’ll get them,” Percival states without a hint of doubt in his tone. “After a few hours of peace, we will… Are you bleeding?”

 

Percival doesn’t pull on Harry’s shirt –he wouldn’t dare– yet he hovers above him a lot like Merlin would. Harry glances down at his side, where his wound started bleeding again through the rough bandages he put on it.

 

“A scratch, nothing else.”

 

Percival’s usual placid face turns stony, reminding Harry that it’s no wonder the sailor was Merlin’s proposal, a long time ago. They share a pesky obsession with anything related to medical proceedings.

 

“You should be getting this wound treated,” Percival admonishes, almost pushing Harry away from the helm. “If you die of infection, Merlin is going to be a nightmare.”

 

Harry gives up with a chuckle and a thankful nod. Joke aside, Percival is right: the last thing they need is their captain dying on them because of his carelessness.

 

He limps back to his cabin, some new bruises revealing themselves with every new step. God, that girl, Gazelle, was as lethal as she looked, worse than any pirate Harry had to fight. As he pushes the door of his cabin, Harry smiles at the sight of another lethal girl. Roxy’s sitting cross-legged on his bed and when Harry can see the whole picture, an inward fond “ooh” escapes him. The young woman is leaning against the headrest while Eggsy lies on his back in front of her, his head resting on her lap. Merlin hasn’t moved from the desk and the three of them look oddly domestic like this, an image strengthened by the way Roxy threads her thin fingers through Eggsy’s hair, stroking his forehead and temples. Knowing the selkie, he can’t be far from purring right now. He would be, in happiest circumstances.

 

“Harry,” Merlin greets him, leaning back in his chair. “I had to call some backup. It’s harder than you’d think to keep Eggsy in bed.”

 

Eggsy cracks an eye open and purses his lips, but he quickly leans back into Roxy’s touch. Oh, there are ways to keep him in bed –many ways, in fact– although revealing them wouldn’t be appropriate.

 

“If I may, Eggsy’s worse than you, Captain,” Roxy says.

 

“Oi,” Eggsy mutters in protest.

 

He smiles though, and as he looks at Harry, the captain notices his eyes don’t have that haunted shadow from earlier. He just wants to kiss Roxy and Merlin for it, but they would probably think he lost his mind. Instead, he turns to Merlin, lifting his shirt to unveil the bloody bandages.

 

“Actually, I need you to patch me up.”

 

“Harry, I thought… you didn’t have someone take care of it?”

 

Harry shakes his head and Merlin puts his quill aside, glancing at Roxy as he gets up, sighing.

 

“No, no one can take Harry’s place as the worst patient ever,” he grunts.

 

Eyes closed, Eggsy hums in approval.

 

***

 

They settle in a quiet cove for the night, a restless night during which both Harry and Eggsy pretend they are asleep for a while. The selkie gives up first, turning on his side to face Harry. They exchange weary smiles, and Eggsy runs his hand on Harry’s ribs with an absent look, fingers ghosting above the cut Merlin stitched. It is nothing compared to the boy’s wound, but it does feel better once treated.

 

“Harry, if I were…” Eggsy swallows, staring at some point between them, “if I were to leave you, you must know…”

 

“Shh, Eggsy.”

 

Harry hooks a tender finger under the selkie’s chin and tilts his head up until their eyes meet.

 

“Don’t think about this.”

 

“I have to. Harry, when someone steals your pelt, they own you.”

 

The captain recoils at these words, unable to prevent it. He had already understood, although hearing it, harsh and plain… Harry’s insides clench.

 

“They own you,” Eggsy repeats, closing his eyes for a second. “My pelt is calling me, as strange as it must sound to human ears. So.” Eggsy clears his throat and forces a tight smile on his lips, blinking as if to suppress impending tears. “Whatever happens, you must know I care about you, Harry. And that I will never forget about you.”

 

“Eggsy…”

 

Again, Harry wants to say they don’t have to think about the worst, they have other alternatives. They can still negotiate with Valentine and Charlie, or fight them. Anything –he would find anything that doesn’t involve Eggsy leaving. Yet he has to acknowledge the truth, because the worst can always happen.

 

“I will fight for you,” Harry replies, hugging Eggsy to his chest. “I swear, I will… I love you.”

 

Eggsy quivers, hugging Harry back. The captain keeps whispering these three little words like a mantra, and he feels Eggsy nodding against his neck. Some part of Harry wishes he hadn’t waited for such bad times to say it, even more considering he probably fell in love with him the moment the boy spoke to him, in that cave. It also could have been when Harry saw his curious eyes for the first time, or when Eggsy swayed on his feet during his early days as a human and regained his balance with a laugh and a dazzling smile. All these moments.

 

Harry is determined to share many more of them with Eggsy.

 

***

 

They don’t have to go all the way to Nassau to find the _Victory_ , and Harry is so on edge he can’t decide if that’s a good thing or not. Valentine has anchored his ship near a beach. As they approach, Lancelot takes a look with the spyglass and tells them a large part of the crew has reached the beach. It confirms Harry’s doubts: the pirate is waiting for them. A cold sweat runs down his spine at the thought. Deep down, he was hoping they would catch up with Valentine and put an end to his flee. Something less ominous than the pirate confidently waiting.

 

Leaving the helm to Merlin, Harry rushes back to his cabin. Eggsy must have heard the agitation due to their discovery and they all know that trying to keep him away leads nowhere. Besides, in such circumstances, asking Eggsy to stay locked down there would be unfair.

 

As expected, Eggsy couldn’t stay idle: by the time Harry gets to him, he is already limping towards the door, hands braced on the desk and JB jumping around him. The boy’s shoulders deflate with relief as he sees Harry, his bad foot hanging in the air.

 

“Right in time, Harry. Two minutes more and I landed on my arse.”

 

Harry doesn’t intend to, but he must look a bit disapproving, since Eggsy rolls his eyes, leaning aside on the desk.

 

“Yeah, shouldn’t have moved from the bed and all that,” he groans.

 

They should have tied him to the bed, like Merlin suggested many times. Harry walks to said bed, kneeling to rummage through the mess hidden under it. He doesn’t have to look too long for what he wants –soon his fingers close around sturdy wood. Eggsy’s eyes widen when he discovers the items Harry retrieved.

 

“And what is this?”

 

Of course, he has never seen such things before.

 

“These are clutches, Eggsy.”

 

Eggsy frowns, cocking his head. He shifts to face him, both hands braced behind him on the desk.

 

“What are clutches?”

 

Harry approaches and hands him the object of his interest, enjoying the opportunity to run his fingers on the selkie’s cheek.

 

“A very helpful item when you have trouble walking. Here, let me.” Harry slots them under Eggsy’s arm, hand hovering close to his chest until the boy seems stable. “I had to use them once after a nasty fall.”

 

Eggsy grins as he takes a few steps, which proves chaotic with JB always getting in the way.

 

“Not after a nasty fight?” Eggsy laughs.

 

“No, except if you consider a slippery deck to be an opponent.”

 

Eggsy laughs again, his usual joyful self for a brief moment.

 

“I’m amazed Lancelot never told you about this story,” Harry declares, helping the selkie out of the cabin and struggling to keep the dog inside.

 

“Oh well, he told me other stories.”

 

During the time he takes them to reach the deck, Harry can forget about what’s waiting for them outside and focus on Eggsy’s soft chuckles as he recalls some epic anecdotes –greatly exaggerated by Lancelot.

 

Merlin’s anxious face brings him back to reality within seconds.

 

“Harry, I was going to call you. There’s a small boat coming.”

 

“What?”

 

Harry makes sure Eggsy’s safe with Merlin and rushes to the starboard rail, where most of his crew gathered. Percival hands him a spyglass with pinched lips, which Harry almost drops into the sea when he sees who is coming.

 

“I’m going to kill him.”

 

Charlie, along with three sailors from Valentine’s crew, no doubt meant to protect him. They won’t be able to do much against Harry. Charlie’s smirk widens as the small boat approaches them, prompting the captain to tighten his hand around the pistol hung by his hip. He doesn’t act on it though –Merlin’s makes sure of it.

 

“No, Harry. This would be quite counterproductive.”

 

Always careful, his friend pushes Harry’s hand away from the pistol. Yes, it would be stupid. But Eggsy moves forward to see what’s happening, the sound of his clutches hitting the wood distant to Harry’s ears, and the boy will have to stand in front of Charlie taunting him, after what he already went through. If Harry doesn’t kill Charlie, Eggsy will, or at least he will try. A danger they could avoid with a simple pull on a trigger.

 

“Stay calm, Harry,” Merlin whispers. He spares a quick glance to Eggsy, squeezed between Lancelot and Roxy next to the rail, an incredulous look on his face. “Valentine has the upper hand, we can’t act now,” he adds lower.

 

“Keep an eye on Eggsy,” Harry replies.

 

Harry isn’t the only one who could do something reckless, if the way Eggsy’s fingers twitch on his clutches is any indication. Merlin flies to his side, wrapping his large hands on the selkie’s shoulders and murmuring in his ear. Eggsy doesn’t answer, although he does give Merlin a tight nod.

 

“Captain!” Charlie, exclaims, standing up in the small boat.

 

They are close enough now, and the wind blows so low the _New Knight_ barely moves, allowing Valentine’s pirates to keep up with them.

 

“Was I ever your captain, Charlie?” Harry replies, raising his voice a little.

 

Charlie makes a show of considering his answer, with this infuriating smirk on his lips, and ends up shrugging.

 

“Maybe not. Anyway, let’s put this… detail behind us. Valentine wants to talk.”

 

“Ah, now he wants to talk,” Lancelot groans.

 

“Or I could just shoot you,” Harry replies, and he draws out his pistol. “Give Valentine a taste of what’s coming for him.”

 

Charlie crosses his arms on his chest, at a complete ease in front of all these sailors ready to tear him to pieces.

 

“Do that and the pelt burns.”

 

Harry’s gaze flickers to Eggsy’s paling face.

 

“What does Valentine want to talk about?” Harry asks. One day he will wipe this smirk off Charlie’s face, he will.

 

“Business. He is waiting for you.”

 

A whisper goes through the crew and Merlin whips around, shaking his head at Harry. As if he had the luxury to refuse.

 

“Right now?”

 

“Yeah. You come with me, we solve this mess and you retrieve the pelt, or we can wait until Eggsy comes crawling to us.”

 

From the corner of his eye, Harry sees Eggsy lunging forward, clutches forgotten, restrained just in time by Roxy and Merlin. Charlie’s both winning and hungry look is sickening.

 

“I bet you’re already craving for it,” Charlie tells the selkie.

 

Eggsy renews his struggle and wounded or not, he is strong enough to push Roxy away. Merlin would be harder to get rid off, but he would manage. They can’t go down that road.

 

“Fine,” Harry says. He hands his pistol to a wide-eyed Percival –the pirates would take it from him anyway. He would rather leave it to someone he likes. “Get me the ladder,” he orders his men. Who don’t move an inch. “You heard? Get the damn ladder!”

 

At least four or five of them obey him in a rush, and the clattering of their boots almost covers Eggsy’s pained protest.

 

“No, Harry!” He shakes away the hands holding him and limps towards Harry, wrapping his arms painfully tight around the man’s neck. “Don’t go alone, you can’t go alone.”

 

Harry ignores how Charlie stares at them and cradles Eggsy’s head with his hands, pressing a tender kiss on his soft hair.

 

“You don’t have to go,” Eggsy insists. “I’ll find a way to get my pelt back.”

 

“Eggsy, this also involves Kingsman. I have a mission to complete.” It’s a filthy lie, if Harry were doing it for Kingsman, he would start with shooting Charlie on the spot. Yet, knowing Eggsy, he will blame himself for anything bad that could happen, so lying is necessary. “I’ll come back.”

 

Time to go. Harry represses a shudder and pushes Eggsy back –despite his begging string of no, don’t– slowly into Merlin’s arms. Too focused on pleading with Harry, the boy doesn’t fight back.

 

“Merlin, you know what you have to do in case it doesn’t go according to plan.”

 

His friend’s determined expression and Eggsy’s shiny eyes are the last things Harry sees before throwing his leg over the rail and climbing down the ladder to get into the small boat. Charlie trains his pistol on him the second Harry joins them.

 

“You can’t be too sure,” the young man says. “Come on, back to the beach.”

 

As the pirates start rowing, Harry turns one last time to the _New Knight_. Eggsy’s still wrapped in Merlin’s arms and it comforts him to know that should Harry die or become Valentine’s prisoner, Eggsy will be safe. Harry might not retrieve the pelt, but Merlin will find a way.

 

“What a lovely creature,” Charlie drawls.

 

“You’ll never lay a finger on him,” Harry replies, glaring with all his strength. “Traitor.”

 

“First, I’m tempted to bring back an old saying going like… What is it, again? Yeah, never say never.” Charlie grins, twirling his pistol between his fingers. “Second, I may have betrayed you, yes. By doing so, I remained loyal to Arthur and Kingsman.”

 

“Arthur wants Valentine dead.”

 

“Arthur wants more profit, which becomes possible by associating with Valentine. Of course, with the great Harry Hart in the way… you see where the picture gets messy.”

 

So, he was right.

 

“Why not kill me? I’m just one of his captains.”

 

“Please, Harry. You’re much more than that. Most of the sailors working for Kingsman would be reluctant to join with Valentine and killing you would only raise suspicion. However, you could choose to rally Arthur’s side. Your crew respects you; they would follow you. And Kingsman would prosper like it never did.”

 

Charlie’s eyes drift behind him, probably settling upon the _New Knight_ , perhaps trying to spot Eggsy.

 

“Arthur could have told me all this in Hastings.”

 

“Sure. And have you run away with your crew, ready to spread the word of Arthur’s questionable morals to all of our ships. No, Hart. We’re the only ones aware of the ‘Valentine issue’. Join us now and Arthur will be forever grateful to you for easing the transition to his new politics. Don’t, and you all die, killed by unknown pirates. Kingsman will need a new ally after such a great loss. The other captains will greet Valentine and his ruthless crew with open arms.”

 

“You’re dreaming,” Harry spits. He is on the verge of advising him to go get fucked, but holds his tongue for everyone’s sake. “You’re delusional if you think my decisions will have an impact on Gawain, or Kay, Bedivere, Hector…”

 

“For Eggsy, I gather you’ll be convincing.”

 

Which reminds Harry of the question burning his tongue since Charlie stole the pelt.

 

“Why him? Why did you choose to hurt him?”

 

“You wouldn’t have agreed to negotiations without the pelt at stake. The idea came late,” Charlie admits, eyes glinting, “since we didn’t know you had such a wonderful guest with you. I guess I would have kidnapped Roxy or Percival instead, a less enticing option than Eggsy, I’ll grant you that.”

 

Oh, Harry’s fingers burn with the urge to hit, to destroy.

 

“So, your selkie boy is a mere means of pressure against you,” Charlie sums up. “And a potential reward for me.”

 

Harry leans forward, bumping in a rowing pirate in the process.

 

“Never,” he growls.

 

“Tsk, Hart. We talked about this word.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I stopped here, it's mean, I know. Buuut it could have been much worse.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for threat of rape in this chapter, though nothing actually happens. Also, warning for non-consensual touching.

Eggsy wants to jump into the sea from the moment Harry joins Charlie, and the urge worsens when he sees them reaching the beach. They aren’t far enough to become little black dots, but even with his eyesight, Eggsy can’t distinguish Harry from any of these arseholes. He has to rely on Merlin’s and Percival’s expressions as they watch the scene with their spyglasses. Considering they won’t display anything more revealing than pinched lips or a frown, the selkie has no idea what’s going on.

 

Except from the fact that this is a very, very terrible idea, and they all know it, which makes it worse. Eggsy could still go for a dive, but the dissuading stare Roxy threw his way minutes ago, when he tried to limp to an empty part of the deck, cooled his ardour. With her and Lancelot by his side, he can’t go anywhere.

 

“Tell me you’ve done this before,” Eggsy groans, running a hand down his face. On the beach, the pirates are moving. Maybe ten, twelve people standing in front of one person. Harry.

 

“We did not,” Roxy admits. “But Harry can handle this kind of issue.”

 

“He can’t solve this without losing something,” Eggsy counters. Whatever deal they agree upon, the price will be high.

 

No one contradicts him.

 

“What are you doing, bastard,” Merlin mutters, eye locked on his spyglass.

 

Eggsy straightens on his clutches, almost tripping. He squints his eyes so hard it hurts, but he doesn’t get any result. Fuck it, fuck everything.

 

“No, no, no!” Percival exclaims.

 

“What is it?” Lancelot asks. It might be the first time he seems truly scared since Eggsy met him. How bad does it sound?

 

Eggsy starts considering stealing one of these spyglasses, but as he takes a step towards Merlin, a gunshot rings from the beach, loud and terrifying. The whole crew moves forward at once in a mix of anxious and incredulous cries. Eggsy can’t look away from Merlin, whose lips parted in a shocked gasp. Stiffening, the selkie slowly turns his head in the direction of the beach. Most of the pirates haven’t moved, except one. There’s a man, lying on his back in the sand. Lying still.

 

Someone screams, raw and desperate –Eggsy will realize later it’s him. Everything blurs as tears fill his eyes and the clutches fall at his feet. It can’t be happening. Valentine can’t strike a deal with Harry dead, he needs him alive.

 

Eggsy needs him alive.

 

A distant part of him notices he is moving, because pelt or not, he is going to that beach. And then, steely arms wrap around his middle, lifting him from the ground.

 

“Lancelot, help me! Lancelot!” Merlin exclaims behind him. “Quick!”

 

Eggsy screams again, roars, twisting in Merlin’s hold and hitting any part within reach. He forgets it’s Merlin, or doesn’t care, because the man should help Eggsy, he should already be swimming with him to go help Harry, to stop Valentine from hurting him. Merlin’s arms slip from him for a brief second –perhaps when Eggsy’s head connects with his nose– only to be replaced by Lancelot’s hands. The selkie aims to elbow the sailor in the ribs, but Lancelot circles his arms to prevent any move. Doesn’t matter, Eggsy can still kick, foot injury long forgotten.

 

“Eggsy… please,” Lancelot pants.

 

Eggsy can smell the sweat rolling down the man’s forehead. He won’t keep up for long, and soon Eggsy will go to Harry, who is bleeding on this damn beach!

 

The selkie screws his eyes shut as he arches his back, straining against Lancelot’s chest. Maybe he should try begging, it could remind everyone their captain needs them.

 

“Eggsy.”

 

Small hands cup his cheeks, and he tries to free his head, but these hands turn out to be quite strong despite their size. After another ineffective jerk, Eggsy opens his eyes, discovering Roxy’s teary eyes trained on him. Lancelot’s arms relax just a bit around him and he could fight him off, if Roxy’s incredibly soothing fingers weren’t pinning him in place.

 

“Eggsy,” she says, voice wavering, “Harry’s gone. It’s too late.”

 

“No.”

 

“Valentine shot him. We can’t do anything.”

 

“No!” Eggsy shouts, louder.

 

Behind Roxy, Merlin stops nursing his bleeding nose. He should be angry with Eggsy, and yet he stares at him with sadness, nothing else. No, he can’t, not Merlin. He isn’t the one who gives up.

 

“It’s over, Eggsy,” he says, moving to Roxy’s side.

 

Right, the selkie will beg them, then.

 

“No, no, we’re too far, you can’t be sure! Valentine wanted to negotiate, he can’t…”

 

“Valentine shot him in the head.”

 

Merlin’s words come out hard and cold, despite the distressing look he gives Eggsy. Without thinking, the selkie pushes all of them away, even Lancelot, too taken-aback to react. He rushes to the rail, but he doesn’t jump. Just stays there, watching the pirates lifting Harry’s body off the ground.

 

“Merlin! They’re taking him away!”

 

Eggsy doesn’t know why he says that; it’s not like Merlin can stop them. The first mate wipes the blood under his nose and moves towards Eggsy, the crew parting around him as he advances.

 

“Come on, Eggsy,” Merlin tells him, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t watch.”

 

Eggsy lets him drag him away, although he stares at the beach until it becomes physically impossible, once they get into the ship. Merlin hands him the clutches, which he had picked on the way. His face doesn’t betray much, unlike Eggsy’s puffy eyes and shaking hands.

 

When they enter Harry’s cabin, the selkie feels like his pain doubles. This place can’t exist without Harry. Eggsy turns to Merlin, eyes filling up with tears. He doesn’t have to say a word –Merlin cradles him in his arms a second before heavy sobs shake his chest.

 

“We’ll avenge him,” Merlin declares, with more sadness than rage lacing his words.

 

“What are you going to do?”

 

Eggsy’s mouth moves on its own accord, like it’s an other part of him entirely.

 

“We’re staying here for now.”

 

“What?”

 

Eggsy pushes back to look into Merlin’s dead serious eyes. Where does this decision come from? Does he have a death wish?

 

“I don’t think Valentine will attack us,” the bald man explains. “He would have given the order already. And…” he hesitates, considering Eggsy with a frown. “I believe the negotiation wasn’t a trap. The whole time they talked, he seemed implicated. Serious. Then Harry said something and…”

 

Eggsy averts his gaze. No need to say what happened after that.

 

“The man’s crazy, is all,” he mutters.

 

“Yes,” Merlin agrees. “Nonetheless, we’re staying here.”

 

The first mate has a plan, which he obviously won’t share with Eggsy. It’s okay, Eggsy gets it. He has a plan too.

 

***

 

Eggsy spends the rest of the day curled up at the bow, silent tears rolling down his cheeks as he stares at the _Victory_. When he can’t cry anymore, the sky takes over. Its grey clouds grow darker and thin rain starts splattering upon deck, but Eggsy doesn’t move. The others keep throwing him worried glances and Roxy checks on him from time to time. No one talks, or really moves. Merlin locked himself in his cabin a few hours ago, while Lancelot and Percival take turn watching over the _Victory_. Eggsy’s gaze drifts their way and a distant part of him notices how Lancelot’s fingers wrap around Percival’s hand. The gesture manages to be both beautiful and heart-wrenching, reminding Eggsy no one will hold his hand like this again.

 

And someone’s going to pay for it.

 

By the time night falls, the thin rain has grown heavy, joined by a strong wind. Eggsy can see a few lights from Valentine’s ship, but not much of what’s happening on deck. Most of them went inside anyway, Charlie and Valentine included. What they did with Harry’s body, Eggsy couldn’t see.

 

An hour after sunset, Eggsy goes back to Harry’s room. Former room. Whatever. As he walks past Merlin’s cabin, he can’t resist knocking.

 

“Come in,” a tired voiced answers.

 

In a picture very reminiscent of Harry, Eggsy finds Merlin hunched over dozens of rolls of paper.

 

“I… I wanted to see if… well, you can’t be alright,” Eggsy babbles. Of course, he can’t. “But if you need someone. Also, sorry about your nose.”

 

“Don’t worry. It’s just a nose.”

 

“But it’s _your_ nose.”

 

One corner of Merlin’s lips twitch upward, then he motions for Eggsy to sit in the chair next to the desk. He complies and they don’t speak for a while. It feels like speaking requires an energy they don’t have. Perhaps because whatever they say, it won’t change what happened.

 

“Harry cared about you, a lot,” Merlin eventually says. “Sometimes he doesn’t… didn’t say that kind of thing, so I don’t know what he told you. You were really important to him.”

 

“He told you so?” Eggsy asks, voice breaking a little.

 

A fond smile settles on Merlin’s lips, his gaze drifting to nowhere in particular.

 

“He didn’t have to. Harry changed a lot, after he met you. Smiling about nothing, joining meals on time, spending less time buried in his work.” Merlin pauses, looking at the ceiling for a brief moment, blinking. Perhaps blinking back tears. “Then one day, he started talking about you, and it was as if he couldn’t stop. A constant flow of words pouring from his mouth, unstoppable.”

 

Eggsy has no idea if this knowledge makes his pain more bearable or not.

 

“It was very lovely,” Merlin adds. “He was radiating happiness.” He leans over the desk, eyes trained on Eggsy’s, so intense the selkie almost squirms in his seat. “Before leaving, Harry told me to protect you until you get your pelt back. Made me promise, actually, and I will honour this promise. Don’t attempt anything, Eggsy. I am working on a plan.”

 

Eggsy swallows, hard. He also made a promise to himself: no one else should die for his damn pelt. However, if he agrees with Merlin too fast, the man will suspect something.

 

“I loved Harry,” he declares. Painfully easy to sound honest here. “I can’t stay with my arms crossed–”

 

“You will, Eggsy.”

 

“But…”

 

“I can still tie you to the bed.”

 

The outraged look isn’t hard to fake either.

 

“Look, Eggsy. Valentine won’t get away with what he did, trust me. I won’t allow him to get his hands on you, either. So, you will stay here, understood?”

 

A pang of guilt courses through Eggsy’s at Merlin’s genuine concern, and he hesitates, for real. The man doesn’t fail to notice, which might add some credit to Eggsy’s plan. He will forget how it feels so wrong, to deceive Merlin, to lie to his face, when he starts snapping necks on the _Victory_.

 

Eggsy nods, looking straight into Merlin’s eyes.

 

“Understood.”

 

***

 

Maybe the sea sided with Eggsy, because the rain and the wind don’t relent. He waits in the dark of Harry’s cabin until three or four in the morning, JB fast asleep on his knees. The weather isn’t bad enough to be a danger, however it will have the nice advantage to cover any noise from his escape.

 

Fine, not really an escape, even though Eggsy can picture Merlin listening for any suspect sound outside of his door. So, the selkie won’t get out this way. If Merlin catches him, he will lock him up somewhere, without a doubt. Yes, this is what would happen, but Eggsy has another option: this perfect little window in Harry’s cabin. With some contortions, he will make it out of the ship in less than a minute, hidden by the ink-black sky and the howling wind.

 

Supposing that now most of the sailors must be asleep –a little reprieve from what happened today– Eggsy sets JB down on the mattress, petting his head when the pug opens wide, shining eyes.

 

“Stay quiet, JB. I’ll be back.”

 

He hopes so, at least. A more objective mind would say that attacking a whole ship on his own and expecting to make it back in one piece might be presumptuous. Oddly, it doesn’t bother Eggsy as much as it should. Perhaps he’ll die, but if he manages to kill Valentine and Charlie first, his death will be worth it. For Harry, it will worth it.

 

Sliding through the narrow window requires a bit of wriggling, and Eggsy hits his wounded foot in the process. He grits his teeth and keeps his pained shout inside until he hits the water. The sea pushes him on all sides, but he’s had worse. Taking a deep breath, he dives under the surface and swims towards the _Victory_ , each movement awakening his injury. When his lungs burn, the selkie surfaces to take a quick breath, then disappears again. It isn’t likely someone could spot him, but he knows some Kingsmen are standing guard.

 

The swim to Valentine’s ship takes him twice as long as it would have in his seal form, and he is breathless when he puts his hands on the hull, reaching for the wooden ladder imbedded there. As he climbs, each tiny creaking of the wood sounds deafening, but no pirate appears above him. Once he is high enough, Eggsy peeks on deck. Two men stand on the opposite side, facing away from him. He will have to act fast.

 

Cursing the clothes clinging to his limbs, Eggsy hoists himself over the rail, head whipping around in search of another threat. He could try to sidle in the hold, is tempted to do so. However, the pirates stand too close to the entrance. Unfortunately for them, Eggsy doesn’t have a choice. Half-crouching, he sneaks up behind them, freezing when one of them almost turns around.

 

They laugh about something, and the first one dies like this, with a chuckle on his lips. Eggsy springs, grabs the pirate’s head and smacks it on the rail, like he did with the man he killed to save Charlie’s fucking life. The pirate’s body doesn’t have time to go limp; Eggsy pushes him overboard. Dumbstruck, the second pirate tries to shout, hand flying to his sword. The selkie elbows him in the throat, and a low gurgle comes out of the man’s throat.

 

Which is why he can’t be the one screaming “Intruder!”

 

Eggsy looks up and wants to slap himself: the look-out, he forgot the look-out. He still pushes the pirate overboard, because one less opponent can’t hurt. On the other hand, it doesn’t improve his situation: within seconds, six or seven armed men surround him. One of them makes the mistake of attacking him with a dagger, which requires close proximity –exactly what Eggsy needs. He ducks the swing of the blade at the last moment and charges on the surprised pirate, sinking his teeth deep into his neck. The man howls and manages to push Eggsy on the floor in his desperate struggle, but it won’t save his life, not with the blood pouring out of his throat.

 

“It’s a fucking beast,” someone growls behind him. “Kill him!”

 

As a young, blond pirate raises his sword above him, Eggsy rolls away from the coming blow, even if he can’t go anywhere. There’s another shout and that’s it, he failed. He is going to die, his whole mission a failure.

 

The selkie screams, but with surprise rather than pain. The blow from the blond pirate never comes. Instead, he feels something rugged and clingy drape over his body, preventing his movements. A net, a damn net. The more Eggsy tries to get free, the more he gets tangled in it.

 

“I believe I ordered you to catch him alive, Rufus. How was it supposed to happen with your sword through his chest?”

 

Eggsy lets his forehead fall on the wooden floor at the sound of this voice. Charlie, of course. Not surprised at all by Eggsy’s presence, it seems.

 

“He just killed Ian,” the young pirate –Rufus– exclaims, lowering his sword of a tiny inch. “Look!”

 

“And two others!” the look-out screams from the maintop.

 

“Impressive,” Charlie replies.

 

Eggsy hears someone walking closer and rough hands grab him, pulling him on his feet while still tangled in the heavy net.

 

“It’s good to see you again, Eggy,” Charlie says in his ear. “A pretty little carnage you just made, eh?”

 

“Who says I’m done?” Eggsy spits, twisting in Charlie’s hold. In vain, since the pirate merely catches his wrists in a tight grip with a laugh.

 

“I do.”

 

Even through the meshes of the net, Eggsy recognizes Valentine, who is watching him with an unimpressed look, flanked by Gazelle.

 

“Bring him inside,” Valentine decides. “And someone clean all this blood,” he adds with his nose scrunched up.

 

Charlie pushes him and Eggsy has to dig his heels in the floor to counter the movement. If he goes down there, he is never getting out, that’s for sure.

 

“Oh, come on, I promise you won’t regret it. We have everything you want.”

 

Probably sensing Eggsy’s reluctance, Charlie puts a knife under his neck and pushes him again. Eggsy complies, maybe because he doesn’t want to die right here, but also because… Charlie’s voice was much too smug, like he is privy to something Eggsy isn’t.

 

They lead him to the hold, past the rows of hammocks where most of the pirates sleep. Or were sleeping, now they all stare at Eggsy as Charlie drags him to the back of the room. The few lanterns don’t provide much light, and the net over Eggsy’s eyes doesn’t help. Yet, he can spot something, a human shape on a chair…

 

A few feet away from the mysterious figure, Charlie releases him and tears the net away. The selkie’s first urge is to turn around and lunge at him, but he blinks, and suddenly the figure isn’t mysterious anymore.

 

“Harry!”

 

Eggsy rushes to him. Yes, Harry, bound to a chair and with rough bandages covering the right side of his head, and bruises on his face that have nothing to do with a gunshot wound.

 

“Harry,” Eggsy whispers, fingers brushing over the man’s cheeks. “Harry, Harry, wake up.”

 

Eggsy doesn’t dare shaking him, so he strokes Harry’s cheekbones, his hair, while begging him to wake up. At last, Harry’s eyelids flutter open, slow and heavy. His eyes roam other the selkie’s face without focus, but Eggsy pinpoints the instant Harry recognizes him.

 

“Eggsy,” he breathes.

 

“Yeah, yeah, it’s me,” the young man replies, forgetting for a while that they aren’t alone. He presses a soft kiss on Harry’s mouth, avoiding the wound on his upper lip. “I thought you were dead.”

 

“You shouldn’t have come,” Harry croaks.

 

“On the contrary,” Charlie interrupts. “Let’s cut short to our main affair.”

 

Eggsy glances from Valentine to Charlie, but the captain seems willing to let the younger man do the talking.

 

“As I said, we have everything you want. Your pelt. The man you… love, I suppose. However, you can’t have everything.”

 

Harry shudders in his chair, and from the corner of his eye, Eggsy can see he’s trying to catch his gaze. The selkie only curls around him, staring at Charlie.

 

“Meaning?” he asks.

 

“Meaning we offer you a choice. You can take your pelt and leave, then Harry stays with us, in good company. Or, _you_ stay here and we free him. Simple.”

 

 

“Eggsy, don’t,” Harry hisses.

 

The hunger in Charlie’s pupils should scare him, push him to flee back to his home. And leave Harry behind? Eggsy would rather die. He was ready to die when he thought Harry was dead, after all. Now, he has a chance to save him. He won’t think twice about it.

 

“You will free him? For real?” Eggsy asks, turning to Valentine.

 

“Yes. I admit I messed up on the beach but this new situation might change your mind about our potential business, right Mister Hart?”

 

“Eggsy, I forbid you,” Harry says, ignoring Valentine.

 

“You can’t forbid me anything, Harry,” the selkie replies with a smile. It is a golden opportunity, and he won’t let Harry ruin it. “I love you, please don’t forget, I love you.”

 

Eggsy presses his mouth on Harry’s, a tear slipping from his closed eyes. For a second, in his head, they aren’t saying goodbye in a dark, reeking hold. They are back in Hastings, or in the cave, where no one can hurt them. Harry’s lips are warm, and nothing else matters. Until a hand closes on his nape, dragging him away. He ends up with his back plastered against Charlie’s chest, and he doesn’t fight back, letting Charlie run his fingers down his neck. Eggsy can’t look away from Harry, and manages a weak smile. It is for the best.

 

“Don’t do this, Eggsy!” Harry shouts, pulling at the ropes around his wrists. “And you, don’t touch him!”

 

“I can touch him all I want,” Charlie retorts. “He chose it.”

 

Yes, he did. If it means saving Harry, he would do it again, a thousand times.

 

“Well, I’ll leave you to the drama,” Valentine declares. “Now that we’ve reached an agreement, I’ll make sure a small boat is ready for your departure, Hart.”

 

He leaves with Gazelle, and a few sailors follow them, reminding Eggsy that this room is far from being empty. Most of the pirates watched what happened, most of them keep staring as Charlie tips Eggsy’s head back to graze his teeth on the spot between his jaw and his ear. The selkie shudders, instinctively reaching for the arm wrapped loose around his neck.

 

“Eggsy,” Harry whispers, voice breaking.

 

Eggsy can go through this, because it will keep Harry alive. But seeing tears falling from Harry’s eyes, it doesn’t help, it doesn’t give him the strength he needs. He just wants to go back with him.

 

“Isn’t it beautiful? This all sounds like an old legend, the selkie sacrificing himself for his love, leaving everything behind for the life of a ruthless pirate. Now, Hart, do you want a glimpse of what he signed for?” Charlie taunts.

 

Harry stills in his chair at the same time Eggsy’s eyes widen. No, this he won’t let happen. His lover witnessing this, the selkie wouldn’t survive it. Therefore, when Charlie curls a hand on Eggsy’s hip to make him arch his back, he grabs that hand painfully tight, making Charlie hiss. Eggsy may have chosen to stay, but he can still break the pirate’s bones. Let’s remind him of this.

 

“I’m yours already,” Eggsy mutters, eyes on the ceiling, high above Harry. He can’t look at him while admitting such things. “I’m fucking yours, but I won’t let you do this.”

 

He squeezes Charlie’s wrist harder while praying his tone carried more confidence than he feels.

 

“…Very well,” Charlie groans. He straightens behind Eggsy, mouth finally moving away from his skin. “Don’t worry, Hart, he’ll still be bent over the nearest flat surface as soon as you’re gone.”

 

It takes Eggsy’s entire willpower to keep from shivering.

 

“Please,” Harry says, “let him go. I agree to the deal, you don’t have to hurt Eggsy. Valentine doesn’t even need him.”

 

“I had never heard you beg,” Charlie sneers. “Nice change. There’s one thing you don’t understand though.”

 

Charlie pushes Eggsy down, forcing him to kneel at Harry’s feet. He lets out a little cry at the sudden movement and tries to scramble away, but Charlie keeps him there with one hand on his neck and the other on his jaw, making him keep eye contact with Harry.

 

“I don’t give a shit about this deal,” Charlie growls. “All I want, it’s him. And if I have him, it’s because of you and your stubbornness, your damn pride. You, Harry Hart, the pirate too righteous for corruption, you’re the one who made him mine.”

 

“No,” Eggsy sobs. “It’s not you Harry, it’s not your –ah!”

 

Charlie backhands him across the face and Eggsy sprawls on his side, half-curled around Harry’s feet. A stinging pain erupts from his nose and he can feel warm blood trickling down on his skin.

 

“You need to learn when to shut up, Eggsy”, Charlie says.

 

“You think I don’t know that?” Harry asks, desperate. “That I don’t know he’s suffering because of me? He’s what I care the most about.” Harry looks down at Eggsy with impossibly caring eyes. “I’ve never loved anyone like you, Eggsy.”

 

The selkie nods, throat too tight to speak. Something tells him he’s going to hang on these words for a long time.

 

“Keep me instead,” Harry adds, attention back to Charlie. “With me here, Merlin will do as Valentine asked.”

 

Charlie laughs, motioning for two men to come closer.

 

“I doubt it, Hart. Besides, Eggsy will be much more fun.” He snaps his fingers at the tallest pirate. “You, take the selkie. And you, untie our guest. He’s leaving.”

 

“No!” Eggsy protests in vain as the man hauls him up and away. “Harry!”

 

He wants to scream that he loves him, to beg him to stay here with him, silly as it is. He attempts to reach out for his lover, stretching his arm desperately. When they free him, Harry fights, pushing them away for a while, but he doesn’t make it to Eggsy.

 

“I won’t leave here, Eggsy!” Harry screams while being pulled out of the hold. “I promise, I won’t abandon you!”

 

Trapped like this, Eggsy feels like he is losing Harry a second time and once his lover is out of sight, the selkie’s left with a bunch of terrifying men and a quickly increasing hopelessness.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will probably be the darkest chapter of this fic, so here are the warnings: non-consensual touching and kissing, and non-con (which doesn't get extremely graphic, but it's still there).

They let Eggsy watch Harry’s departure. Or, from their point of view, they force him, knowing how much it pains him to see his lover going away. Sure, it does. But the relief to see Harry climbing back on the _New Knight_ , under the first lights of dawn, it’s worth it, even with Charlie snickering in Eggsy’s ear.

 

“So, how does it feel? To be left behind?”

 

“Fuck you.”

 

Charlie leans back against the rail with a smile, next to Eggsy. A little push would enough to make him fall, but Eggsy suspects they all believe he wouldn’t dare. They’re right.

 

“If I were you,” Charlie says, wiping the blood under the selkie’s nose in a disgustingly gentle manner, “I would go for a more polite attitude. Then, perhaps you could see your pelt.”

 

Hope sparkles through Eggsy and he gathers from Charlie’s growing smile that it must show in his eyes. It would be such a relief –Eggsy need to touch it like he needs to breathe.

 

“You would let me?” he asks, doubtful.

 

“Anything to help you accommodate to your new lifestyle. Although there’s one thing left to do.”

 

Eggsy takes a step closer to him, chin raised, noting with grim joy that several pirates reach for their weapons, or also step forward in an aborted movement to stop him. Let them fear him. It could come in handy.

 

“Like bend me over the nearest flat surface?” the selkie spits.

 

“Oh, eager, aren’t you? Later. First, you need to understand your new place.”

 

Upon a nod from Charlie, two pirates grab Eggsy’s arms and a minute later, they’re back in the hold. Except for Valentine and Gazelle, the whole crew seems to be here. What can have Charlie planned to want them all as witnesses? What kind of humiliation awaits Eggsy?

 

Charlie comes in last, a short while after everyone else, with something in his hand Eggsy can’t quite see. The pirates spread out in a half circle around him as Charlie approaches slowly, swinging this thing in his hand. Once he stops close enough –however, at a safe distance from Eggsy– the selkie’s breath catches in his throat.

 

“You –you won’t put this on me.”

 

“Won’t I?” Charlie twirls the thick metal collar between his fingers. “You don’t have a choice. If I’m not mistaken, chained selkies can’t turn. You must understand, Eggsy, we can’t risk you taking your pelt and disappearing.”

 

Eggsy bares his teeth, legs tensing. Three men bounce on him right away, pushing him down on his knees for the second time today.

 

“Strip him. He won’t need these clothes anymore.”

 

The men in the back laugh, but the ones holding Eggsy don’t move a finger, only keep him down as he struggles twice harder than before. Charlie glares and one of them tugs Eggsy’s trousers down, which doesn’t happen smoothly, in particular when the selkie’s foot catches him in the stomach.

 

“Oh, for fuck’s sake!” Charlie exclaims. “You’re all twice bigger than him.”

 

Grunting, the man Eggsy kicked grabs the front of his shirt and tears it in half, shoving him from side to side as he pushes the ruined fabric off his shoulders. Eggsy has never been self-conscious about nakedness, be it in front of the Kingsmen or Harry. Yet today he just wants to hide and curl upon himself as the remains of his shirt gather around his hips. Someone lets out an appraising whistle, which as degrading as it is, makes anger win the battle against shame.

 

“You’ll pay, I swear you will!” he shouts at Charlie. The pirates push his shoulders down until his chest hits the dirty floor, but it doesn’t stop him. “You’ll be cursed! If you think the sea will forgive you, you’re dead wrong!”

 

“A curse?” a small voice says. Rufus, if Eggsy’s guess is correct. “I’ve never heard of a curse.”

 

Charlie sighs, crouching in front of Eggsy, who can only see his boots.

 

“Because there’s no curse, he just made it up.”

 

“No,” a man retorts, the long scar on his face twitching as he grimaces. “In my village, selkies were called Children of the sea, and if you hurt them, the sea seeks revenge. Maybe we shouldn’t…”

 

“This curse threat is a dam lie!” Charlie snaps. “Besides, I bet he is the first selkie you’ve ever seen. How can you believe the sea wants revenge?”

 

“One of my great grand-father’s friends disappeared at sea after forcing a selkie girl to stay in his home. He sank with his whole crew,” the scarred man replies.

 

“Then you already know what’s goin’ to happen,” Eggsy hisses, earning a sharp blow from Charlie.

 

“Shut up, all of you!”

 

Charlie reaches for Eggsy, and he braces himself for another blow, but the young man only sets the collar around his neck, locking it with a key. He hooks his fingers under the cold metal and pulls Eggsy up, pushing away the pirates holding him. The selkie chokes and stammers on his good foot –the other definitely didn’t appreciate the torment Eggsy inflicted it– and without Charlie’s vicious grip, he would fall down. With a grunt, the sailor pushes down the shirt that had gathered around Eggsy’s waist, leaving him exposed in front of a both hungry and wary crowd.

 

“This,” Charlie says, pulling on the collar until Eggsy gasps, “is a filthy little liar, chained and powerless, who’s trying to mess up with your heads. Who needs some disciplining.”

 

Which seems to be Charlie’s way of ending the argument, since he turns on his heels and drags a limping Eggsy out of the hold. He eventually shoves him into what must be his cabin and Eggsy sprawls on his side, biting the inside of his cheek to muffle a whimper. However, he can’t do anything against the cold shiver coursing through him when he hears Charlie locking the door.

 

“Never antagonize me again like you did,” Charlie says in a low voice, crouching by Eggsy’s feet.

 

“Wasn’t antagonizin’ you. It was an honest warning.”

 

Eggsy puts on his cheekiest smirk. What does he have left to lose? He doesn’t have a way out, so his only joy –a dry, cynical joy– will be to make it hard for Charlie. This he can do, he did it exceptionally well for Dean after all. And it’s working. All the colours leave Charlie’s face as his shoulders straighten with tension. Judging by his glare, Eggsy can tell the pirate is trying hard not to hit him. Not that Eggsy cares if he does: all the energy Charlie puts in hitting, he hopes it will be less energy for what’s coming next. Taunting him also delays this moment, helps Eggsy focus on something else. It keeps him from breaking down in tears and screaming for Harry, Merlin, anyone.

 

“You know, maybe there’ll be a storm tomorrow,” Eggsy says, struggling to adopt a conversional tone and pushing up on one elbow to find himself at eye-level with Charlie.

 

“Shut up. You’d better–”

 

“Yeah, maybe there’ll be a storm!” Eggsy snaps, anger filling his words. “And everyone will know it’s because _you_ brought it on them!”

 

Charlie bounces on him, gripping his jaw with both hands and tipping his head at painful angle. The selkie doesn’t look down, even pushes up to bring his face closer to Charlie’s.

 

“You will learn to shut your mouth, Eggy, and to open it only when I want you to.”

 

“I said I would stay here, I never said I would become your quiet little companion, and if you think I’m goin’ to sit here and wait until you need me to suck your fuckin’ cock, you’re mistak– hmpf!”

 

He had expected a blow, but he ends up with Charlie’s mouth pressed on his, Charlie’s hand squeezing his jaw to force it open. Eggsy growls, fingers curling into fists to hammer the pirate’s chest. The fight leads him to lose his balance and he falls on his back, horribly vulnerable and exposed, yet the movement tears their mouths apart.

 

“You saw what happened to that man’s throat earlier, don’t think I can’t do the same to your tongue,” Eggsy growls.

 

Charlie grabs his wrists in one hand and pins them above his head, while his other hand pushes his legs apart wide enough so he can slot a knee between Eggsy’s thighs. The selkie bucks beneath him, tears filling his eyes. He can’t do anything, not even wipe his eyes, so his thoughts fly to Harry. Harry who must be angry with him for choosing to stay, but he’s safe, so Eggsy will focus on this. Closing his eyes, he manages to conjure an image of Harry smiling and promising him everything’s going to be alright.

 

“I quite like that you have some fight in you,” Charlie says, patting Eggsy’s waist. “I hope it won’t die down when I’m done.”

 

Eventually, the comforting thoughts shatter.

 

***

 

There is no storm during the night or the following day, despite Eggsy’s wishes. If it were up to him, a cyclone would send the whole ship to the bottom of the ocean. This way, he would either be free or drown along with the crew, which could be some kind release.

 

He fell asleep because of exhaustion in the middle of the night, to the sound of Charlie’s quiet breathing behind him. Curling up on his side, he tried to forget about the fluid leaking from him, the wetness adding to his shame. It is certainly not blood though, Charlie took care not to cause too much damage. On a physical level.

 

Flashes of the night going through his mind, Eggsy wipes his eyes and lets out a small sniffle. The discreet sound seems enough to steer Charlie awake, who rolls on his side and snakes an arm around Eggsy’s waist. The selkie stiffens, clenching his fingers until his nails dig painfully into his palms. This parody of affection makes him nauseous, somehow more than everything else.

 

Sighing, the pirate sits up behind him. Eggsy knows he is looking down at him, he can feel the weight of his gaze. But he chooses to bury his face in the mattress, despite the pressure it puts on his sore nose.

 

“It will be easier if you don’t sulk,” Charlie declares.

 

Eggsy plans to ignore him, because damn it, it will never be easy. He doesn’t want it to be easy either and if he starts arguing with Charlie it will end in blood. Of course, like most plans, this one doesn’t go as intended.

 

With another heavy sigh, Charlie bends down and presses a light kiss on Eggsy’s shoulder. The gesture combines all the intimacy Eggsy doesn’t want, added to memories of Harry doing the exact same thing almost every morning. He sees red.

 

Charlie catches halfway the hand Eggsy directs to his face.

 

“Ah, I knew you wouldn’t be able to give me the silent treatment.”

 

Eggsy spits in his too smug face, because if he wants a reaction, he will get one. And scorn is the main feeling Charlie inspires him right now. However, unlike what Eggsy supposed, no fist comes into contact with his face. Charlie just wipes the saliva with his thumb and leaves the bed, striding to a nearby crate. Perhaps a simple blow would be too kind for what Eggsy did.

 

Eggsy braces himself for whatever Charlie has prepared, but he can’t prevent his recoiling when the taller man turns to him with chains hanging from his hands. Eggsy shuffles backwards on the mattress as Charlie approaches, until the pirate stops him with a hand around his ankle.

 

“Don’t pull this face, I’m not going to beat you. You’d deserve it, though. Come here.”

 

Charlie yanks him down by the ankle, then shackles his wrists together before linking them to a chain wrapped around his waist, and another one locked onto his collar. Eggsy pulls on them, which only tells him he can’t move his arms a lot and won’t be able to free himself. Anyway, it was worth a try.

 

“The collar wasn’t enough?” Eggsy asks, staring hard at Charlie. “I think you forgot to tie my legs too.”

 

“Preventive measure. I won’t force you to stay in this room, however I must be sure you won’t swim away from my company.”

 

Charlie turns to the crate again, rummaging in it.

 

“Am I supposed to walk around naked?”

 

In Harry’s presence, he had _paraded_ naked. Now he’s pretty sure he’ll never be able to do it again.

 

“As much as I would love you to, Valentine won’t allow it. Here, put this on.”

 

Charlie throws a piece of light, almost transparent fabric on Eggsy’s lap. The selkie isn’t convinced this will cover anything, but it’s better than nothing. All thoughts about the ridiculous fabric vanish when Charlie reaches inside the crate one last time and pulls out something brown and soft-looking… Eggsy freezes. Now that he can lay eyes on his pelt, he wants to crawl towards it, or to run, if his foot allowed it. Yet this would mean crawling to Charlie’s feet, and Eggsy would rather spend another day –month, year– without his pelt than do so.

 

Charlie spares him the dilemma, sitting by his side and handing him the pelt. Eggsy can’t hide his hastiness as he grapples for the smooth fur, pressing it to his chest and nose. It still smells of sea and salt, home. Of Eggsy too, and better, there’s a fleeting hint of Harry. Eggsy takes a deep breath and for a second, Harry stands by his side, smiling and whispering sweet nonsense.

 

“Perhaps you will show a little gratitude now,” Charlie says, running his fingertips among the short hair by Eggsy’s temple.

 

“Should I be grateful to retrieve what you stole?”

 

The pirate doesn’t stop his gentle strokes and it’s too much like Harry, too close to the memories Eggsy cherishes.

 

“Depends on the point of view, I suppose,” Charlie concedes. “But you _will_ improve your attitude if you want to keep it. I know how much pain the loss of a pelt causes selkies.”

 

Eggsy curls around the soft fur, drawing his knees to his chest. Ignoring Charlie irks him more than displaying anger, so Eggsy refrains from baring his teeth.

 

“I wonder, is it more or less bearable than the loss of a mate?”

 

The selkie doesn’t reply right away, mistaking Charlie’s casual tone for a rhetorical question and also trying to stop the new wave of tears threatening to spill.

 

“A mate can always be replaced,” he mutters.

 

“Really? I thought selkies mated for life. Was Harry your mate?”

 

Upon Eggsy’s lack of answer, Charlie grabs his chin to turn his head towards him. They hold each other’s gaze for a while, until a strange calm dampens Eggsy’s despair.

 

“Was he?” Charlie repeats.

 

Yes, Eggsy wants to scream. Yes, he was. He was the one Eggsy had chosen despite what his people would say. Eggsy could have spent his life with Harry, if the man agreed to it. He yearned to learn more of Harry’s world and to teach him some of his own in return, to have him swim by his side. Maybe Harry would have met Eggsy’s mother, once she got past her worry. His sister, too. Harry would be adorable with her.

 

“I guess we’ll never know,” Eggsy replies with a dry smile.

 

***

 

Eggsy doesn’t leave the cabin until the evening, spending all day clutching his pelt. It seems the ship is sailing fast again but he has no idea where. As to why, he fantasizes that it’s because the _New Knight_ is on their trail, while aware it will remain a fantasy. Whatever instruction Valentine gave Harry, he certainly included a strong “stay away”. Eggsy is still tempted to check when he hears a commotion on deck; a heavy thud followed by loud shouts. It doesn’t sound like a battle though, and Eggsy’s interest fades. Buried under his pelt, he resumes staring at the wall.

 

The selkie hasn’t touched the food Charlie left for him at noon, and even if he isn’t hungry, he doesn’t get much of a choice when the pirate bursts inside the cabin for the evening meal. Once dressed –if the thin fabric covering him from waist to mid-thigh can be called as such– Eggsy looks around for a place where he can hide his pelt, out of habit. He realizes how absurd it is at the same time Charlie laughs. He settles on smoothing it one last time and goes to stand in front of Charlie, who takes his time eyeing his chained wrists and the dark garment contrasting with his skin.

 

“Are those necessary?” Eggsy asks, shaking the chains.

 

“Oh yes. By the way, hold your tongue today or this night will be rougher than the last.”

 

From Eggsy’s point of view, last night was already bad enough, which the slight strain in his arse confirms from the first steps he takes.

 

Meals on the _Victory_ aren’t like the ones on the _New Knight_ , where they used to eat all together. Here, the pirates gather in groups of five or six. Also, the food doesn’t smell as good as the one Sam prepared.

 

Eggsy has to follow Charlie to a group including Rufus and a burly pirate who hold him down when they put the collar on him. Charlie sits down first, and sensing Eggsy’s reluctance, he tugs on the chain around his waist to pull him down, almost dislodging his plate from his hands. The selkie ends up plastered to his side, a row of pirates facing him. On a weird note, they look at him with dark or fleeting eyes, when they _do_ look at him. Those sitting further away glance up from their plates from time to time, but turn their head at the slightest eye contact.

 

Eggsy thought there would be leers –most of them didn’t have a problem with it when he was naked in the hold. Curiosity, at least. The fear and resentment, however? It wasn’t to that level when he spilled the first pirate’s blood, so why now?

 

Eggsy picks at his food with his fingers, not bothering to use the fork. Cutlery is an inconvenience he can accommodate to for Harry. Given the circumstances, it is a miracle they gave him a fork, actually. Twirling the bits of food between his fingers rather than eating, Eggsy lets his ears wander past Charlie’s idle conversation with his friends. He can’t hear anything clear, doesn’t really try to. However, he can’t miss the intense stare of one of the pirates as he glances around. The man with the scar, who called him a Child of the sea. Maybe the most reasonable man of this crew.

 

This man, he doesn’t shy away from Eggsy. On the contrary, he never stops scrutinizing him, to the point that the selkie shifts a little on his seat. The chains clatter, which puts an end to the man’s staring. Instead, he turns to Charlie.

 

“You shouldn’t keep him chained like a dog,” the pirate growls.

 

He hasn’t spoken too loud, being at a nearby table. However, the whole room quietens.

 

“Billy,” Charlie sighs, setting his knife down. “What would you recommend? Letting him loose on deck, free to butcher half of our crew?”

 

In all honesty, it is exactly what Eggsy would do.

 

“You must let him go!” the scarred man replies. “Give him back to the sea! You saw what happened this afternoon, you saw Jack’s broken ankle!”

 

A chorus of approving hums welcomes these words. Eggsy focuses back on his plate, hoping his satisfaction hides his surprise. Because if he understands correctly, the commotion of the afternoon was caused by a man getting hurt. It would explain the anger directed at him: they think Eggsy provoked the accident.

 

“I saw a clumsy idiot lose his footing on the mast,” Charlie says. “This has nothing to do with Eggsy. Accidents happen all the time.”

 

“No one had broken a single limb during the last months,” the burly pirate declares, the one in front of Eggsy.

 

“Please, not you,” Charlie whines.

 

He turns to Eggsy, the accusation clear on his face. The selkie shrugs, popping some food in his mouth and sending him a look that says, _hey, I didn’t even talk_. Across the table, Rufus pales, maybe picturing himself as Eggsy’s next victim.

 

“We’re doomed,” Billy insists. “As long as we keep this vengeful creature aboard, there will be other accidents.”

 

“Who says your trouble will stop if I leave?” Eggsy asks, ignoring Charlie’s tightening lips. “You’ve been marked the moment he stole my pelt.” He pauses, trying to gauge Charlie’s level of fury. Oh, Eggsy will feel his ribs tomorrow, and other places too, but it doesn’t frighten him. Well, it does. If it’s the price to pay for potential freedom, he can take it. “You didn’t improve your case when you forced yourself on me,” he hisses.

 

Eggsy doesn’t have time to appreciate the crew’s reaction. Charlie grabs his collar and pulls him away from the table. When they are out of sight, he shifts his grip to Eggsy’s hair, until he pushes him back into the cabin.

 

“You’ll regret it,” Charlie warns, ripping the fabric off Eggsy’s waist.

 

“So will you.”

 

This time, Eggsy doesn’t muffle his screams when the pirate pushes him on his stomach. He lets out all his suffering, biting hard on Charlie’s palm when it fumbles to cover his mouth. After that, the pirate presses his mouth into the mattress, but it’s too late. The crew heard, and Eggsy knows they will remember his screams at nightfall, when strange shadows appear between the waves. If the sky turns a dark grey or the wind blows with more force than usual, they will think of Eggsy.

 

And of Charlie, who caused them all this misery.

 

***

 

Four days pass, five maybe, or more. Eggsy loses track of time, all day long in the cabin with nothing to do. Charlie doesn’t allow him on deck anymore, but on the good side, he took away his chains –too much clattering to his taste– leaving only the collar. From what Eggsy can hear, no one else fell from a mast. However, the menacing patch of sky he catches from the porthole that morning comforts him. It could turn out as simple rain, or as a magnificent thunderstorm.

 

If only Harry’s boat could appear under the clouds. It would give Eggsy the strength to swim to him, despite his healing foot. What is he doing now? Is it possible he went back to England, forgot about Eggsy like Charlie suggested one day? The selkie doesn’t want to believe it, but sometimes a tiny voice whispers to him that perhaps, Harry would already have found a way to free Eggsy if he wanted to. When all he can do to keep from crying is bite his lips until they bleed, it becomes hard to remember Harry’s warm voice and delicate touches.

 

At least he still has his pelt, but even there, Harry’s smell fades, replaced by Charlie’s. Just like Charlie’s hands replaced Harry’s, roaming his body sometimes gently, yet without real care.

 

Today isn’t exception. Charlie has him splayed on his stomach, pliant under the kisses he peppers on his spine. During such moments, Eggsy realizes it isn’t suffering that makes him bite his lips. It’s this twisted pleasure Charlie rises in him, and pain provides a momentary relief.

 

Unlike other days, someone interrupts Eggsy’s torment with a rasping knock on the door. Charlie groans against the selkie’s shoulder blade, which doesn’t prevent another series of febrile knocks.

 

“God, come in!”

 

Rufus stumbles inside, gaze instantly falling on Eggsy’s naked body. Maybe one day the selkie will be able to laugh of his mixed expression of awe and terror.

 

“Rufus. Did you come to play?”

 

Eggsy tenses from head to toe. No, this isn’t supposed to happen. Charlie, he can endure. Being passed around to others is another story.

 

“Relax,” Charlie whispers. “I hate sharing. Now, Rufus, why are you here?”

 

“Bad weather coming,” the smaller man replies, voice quivering. “Really bad weather, according to Billy.”

 

“Why doesn’t it surprise me?”

 

“Valentine wants everyone on deck.”

 

Charlie lets his hand trail down Eggsy’s hips, past the marks he left there.

 

“He needs me for a fucking storm? Which may not even be a storm?”

 

Rufus swallows, pausing long enough for Eggsy to turn his head towards him.

 

“We have another problem.”

 

“What?”

 

The blond man glances at Eggsy, shifting on his feet.

 

“I can’t tell you here. But it causes trouble among the crew, so… you should come.”

 

“Fine. I’ll be back soon, Eggy.”

 

He pats the selkie’s butt on his way out, leaving him to wonder what’s going on. They still have time before the storm falls upon them, Eggsy can sense it. However, Valentine would need everyone if they were under attack. Or under the threat of an attack.

 

Eggsy sits up, wrapping the loincloth around his waist. His heart beats so hard that if his hopes end up being just that, hopes, he knows it will break him. But he has a plan and he needs to act while everyone has left the hold.

 

A shout rings above him. It doesn’t come from the look-out, it isn’t from an attacker either. No, members of the crew are fighting and among the swearing, Eggsy distinguishes “selkie” and “your fault”, or something along this line. Throwing his pelt over his shoulder, Eggsy opens the door slowly, peeking outside. No one in sight.

 

As fast as his foot allows, he rushes to the hold and the bags kept there. Eggsy got a glimpse of what they contain once, when walks out of the cabin weren’t forbidden yet. Black powder. The same he saw on the _New Knight_ a long time ago, while Roxy was showing the canons, at his demand. Oh, the horrified expression on Merlin’s face when the first mate noticed the black powder cradled in Eggsy’s palm. He and Roxy had laughed so much that day.

 

On a more practical note, Roxy also showed him how to leave a steady trail of powder behind him to cover an escape, for example. Start the trail near explosives, make it long enough to have time to flee. Put it on fire.

 

On his way to the hold, Eggsy catches a small lantern. He fears he is going to find a pirate at every corner, however they do seem to all be on deck. Whatever their fight is about, it gains in intensity. Eggsy can’t make out distinct words anymore.

 

Once he reaches his goal, the selkie grabs two bags of powder, settling the lantern between his teeth. He leaves one of them near Charlie’s cabin, moving with extra care. Everyone seems to be gathered on the other side of the ship, but it doesn’t relax him. If one pirate comes his way, he’s fucked.

 

Setting the bag of powder here is worth the risk though: now far from the other bags, it won’t make them explode. Hopefully. Because if the whole ship blows up Eggsy won’t survive it. He doubts he would manage to swim far enough within so little time.

 

Taking a few seconds to listen to the fight, Eggsy tears the bag open. He frantically shakes the bag, leaving a beautiful line of powder behind him until he reaches the stairs. Here it gets complicated. Ten steps, no more, but the pirates will be quick to notice him. Let’s hope his foot won’t fail him.

 

Someone shouts louder than before, soon followed by the sounds of flesh hitting flesh. With a smirk, Eggsy takes the small candle out of the lantern and brings the flame into contact with the powder. The result fascinates him, yet he shakes himself out of it, jumping to the stairs. He runs to the rail, turning back as he throws one leg over it.

 

At the bow, several pirates struggle with each other. During the second Eggsy takes to look at them, his gaze falls upon a gaping Charlie, frozen on the spot. Eggsy smirks and launches himself into the ocean. He starts swimming right away, putting as much distance as possible between him and the ship.

 

Even under water, he hears the explosion.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for a more graphic non-con scene, although it happens in one of Harry's nightmares. I've put it in italic between two *** marks, so you can totally skip it if you want to. And another TW for some violence at the end of the chapter, but as usual, nothing extremely graphic.

Everything has been a bit hazy for Harry since Valentine shot him. Or tried to shoot him, considering the bullet only grazed Harry’s temple. A painful graze, but nothing compared to death.

 

Compared to the agonizing pain of seeing Eggsy offering himself to a gloomy fate without second thoughts, all this to save Harry, who wasn’t able to retrieve his pelt. Even if Valentine hadn’t drawn his pistol, he wouldn’t have taken the pelt back, because the pirate would have kept it at all costs. Which is the reason their meeting went awry. Harry maintained a perfect composure as long as they talked about money and alliances, but when Valentine suggested that Eggsy would stay with them to ensure Harry’s loyalty… he lost it. Couldn’t keep faking interest for a common future between Kingsman and Valentine. For he knew, deep down, that once Eggsy would set a foot on the _Victory_ , he wouldn’t come back. God, Valentine certainly already had an auction in mind for the selkie, even before Harry met him on the damn beach.

 

And now, Valentine wins. He has Eggsy –Charlie has Eggsy– and Harry loathes himself for not fighting harder in the hold and letting them carry him back to the _New Knight_. He should have stayed. This was never supposed to happen.

 

“Harry. Harry, I know you’re tired, but I need to see your wounds.”

 

“Not now, Merlin.”

 

He has just come back, only had time to sag on his banquette, eyes fixed on little drops of dry blood left there by Eggsy’s foot, the day Merlin stitched it. Who gives a damn about a few bruises?

 

“How could you let him go?” Harry growls.

 

Merlin’s lips part slightly, and for the first time in a very long time, he looks wounded. It doesn’t last though, and he moves further into the room, shutting the door hard behind him.

 

“You think he came to me saying ‘Oi, Merlin, maybe I could go on Valentine’s ship, see if I can avenge Harry on my own?’ I believed I had convinced him to stay and wait, Harry.”

 

“Eggsy never gives up! How could you ignore it?”

 

“Yes! Yes, Harry, he never gives up! I stayed up all night, because I suspected he would try to go on deck. I didn’t think of your window, never knew you would flexible enough to wriggle through it. We all thought you were dead, Harry. So yes, I made a mistake, which I regret, you have no idea how much.”

 

Harry’s anger –an unfair one, brought up by pain and tiredness– deflates a bit.

 

“Is it how Eggsy escaped?”

 

Some of the tension leaves Merlin’s shoulders, and the first mate flops down on the banquette, burying his face in his palms. Then he looks up and now, Harry notices his drawn features, the dark circles under his eyes.

 

“Yes. I sat on a chair in the corridor. He never came this way and in the morning, the window was open.” Merlin lets out a shaky sigh, massaging his forehead. “We looked for him everywhere, Harry. Useless, of course.”

 

Merlin sighs again, waving in JB’s direction where he lies on Eggsy’s side of the bed.

 

“This little demon didn’t even bark once.”

 

Looking at his exhausted friend, hearing him sound so defeated, Harry starts regretting his harsh words. A sign that within minutes, he will be ashamed of putting the blame on Merlin. No, Harry glances at the window and it becomes clear: he already feels ashamed, because if he had been in Merlin’s shoes, he would have acted as his friend did. He, like Merlin, wouldn’t be able to go through the window, so in such dramatic circumstances, he would have forgotten about Eggsy’s smaller, thinner stature and never would have considered it as an escaping option.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

Merlin straightens up, placing a comforting hand on Harry’s arm.

 

“We’ll all apologize later, when we finally sort this mess. I’m tired of Valentine’s shit.”

 

Oh, Harry almost forgot to tell him the whole story. Arthur’s betrayal sank far in the background after Eggsy’s sacrifice, becoming one of Harry’s least worries.

 

“It’s Arthur’s shit, too.”

 

“Pardon?”

 

“You know him,” Harry shrugs. “More money, more profit. He’s the one who wants an alliance with Valentine, and me as the devil’s advocate. We can’t trust him anymore.”

 

Merlin being Merlin, his disgust only shows in the way he pinches his lips for less than a second, and blinks once in surprise. Then, a steely veil falls upon his eyes.

 

“This will be an easy problem to solve, I guess,” he declares.

 

Before everything went to hell, Harry wasn’t sure of how he would handle the Arthur issue. They have known each other for a long time and Chester is an old man. For a while, Harry envisaged a flee in some remote country with the Kingsmen willing to leave, and Eggsy, if it had suited him. Fleeing isn’t an option anymore. It shouldn’t have been one, because with Chester King, you can’t flee.

 

“Indeed,” Harry agrees. “Especially as we’re supposed to go back to headquarters now.”

 

A cynical laugh shakes Merlin’s chest, which Harry would echo if he had the strength.

 

“Don’t tell me this is Valentine’s order.”

 

“He advised me to start my campaign in his favour as soon as possible, for Eggsy’s sake. Fucking bastard.”

 

Harry lets his head fall back against the banquette in a momentary defeat. He closes his eyes, immediately surrounded by flashes of Eggsy, his brave Eggsy, attempting to hold back his tears, telling Harry he loves him, begging him to remember. It felt too much like a goodbye. A sob finds his way past Harry’s lips, sly and unexpected. It would have been the first one of many without Merlin’s fingers squeezing his arm. He isn’t afraid of crying in front of Merlin –did it once or twice– but the gesture gives him the strength to push back his tears, keep them down for tonight. Right now, he must focus on Eggsy, with the same fortitude the young selkie had when he went to Harry’s rescue.

 

“We’re not going back to headquarters,” Merlin says, or rather, orders.

 

“No. But I don’t have a plan,” Harry admits. He can’t think of a plan, of anything other than Eggsy screaming his name and reaching out for him. “Valentine left and we can’t follow him. We can’t even wait and pursue him later, he would recognize the ship. Besides, we wouldn’t know where to look.”

 

“First, we go back to Nassau, find another ship. Also, the _Victory_ went north,” Merlin points out.

 

“That’s quite vast.”

 

“It’s a start. Look, how much do you bet he is going on some pillaging? This guy always attacks big targets. In Nassau, we’ll learn if any ship of importance happens to sail north.”

 

“And if we find him? I won’t risk a frontal fight with Eggsy at their mercy.”

 

“It doesn’t have to be frontal. Valentine will have to rest at one point. We could find a way to catch him by surprise; it will depend on where we find his ship. But we must proceed with care, so you stay here and rest while I get us to Nassau.”

 

Merlin has the tone he uses when he won’t tolerate contradiction, and Harry surrenders with a dutiful nod, picking absently at his bandages.

 

“You look like shit,” Merlin notes, prompting a chuckle out of the captain.

 

“Well, what can I say? Some pirates were quite unhappy that bullet missed me.”

 

Harry grimaces as he gestures at his bruised face. The beating could have been much worse, however most of his facial muscles feel stiff.

 

“You’ll have to find a way to repay them, in that case,” Merlin replies. “Another easy task.”

 

Oh, yes. Harry already has plenty of ideas.

 

***

 

Going back to Nassau takes less time than finding another ship. A few days, all in all, but to Harry it feels like an eternity. Each hour lost means Eggsy suffers more threats and brutality of all kinds. Harry grows so impatient he is ready to steal someone’s ship, doesn’t matter which one as long as it has good canons and sails fast.

 

Thanks to Merlin’s negotiation skills, they don’t have to come to this. In exchange of a reasonable amount of money and the _New Knight_ –which isn’t in a perfect condition anymore– he finds them a ship a bit smaller than theirs but with everything needed to take Valentine down once and for all.

 

They leave as soon as they have settled on the new ship. Harry didn’t stay idle while Merlin worked on his task and went into every pub he could to discover the slightest interesting lead. Percival and Lancelot did the same in another part of town, with Roxy’s help. When they put their findings in common, it became clear that a wealthy Spanish merchant ship should be sailing several miles north, towards the continental coast. They can’t be completely sure Valentine will go there, but Harry will never let it go. If this doesn’t work, they’ll find another lead, then another one, until they reach their target.

 

They have never sailed in such a sad atmosphere, or at least, Harry hasn’t. Sometimes, when he wakes up alone in bed, it feels like Eggsy has never been there. That it was just a beautiful dream. Without Eggsy and his pelt, there’s no physical trace of him, nothing left behind. Except for JB, who looks as miserable as most of them. Somehow, a dream would be better. Eggsy wouldn’t have to pay for Harry’s fuck up.

 

When the guilt and ache become too much, Harry grabs a bottle and goes to the bow, where the boy used to spend hours. Now the captain spends a lot of time there too, and sometimes, as the wind blows on the waves, he can hear a clear laugh, lively and joyful. But there’s no one laughing, and especially not Eggsy.

 

At least tonight, with such a quiet sea, Harry won’t hear any imaginary laugh. His heart isn’t going to beat wildly in his chest for nothing else but false hopes. Because Eggsy can’t be here, and in any other situation, Harry’s rational side wouldn’t let him forget this.

 

Ignoring the stares from the few sailors still awake, he leans against the bow. One hand on the wooden rail of his ship, the other squeezed tight around a bottle of whisky, Harry keeps staring at the quiet, steady movement of the waves. The sea sparkles under the moonlight, like thousands tiny diamonds hiding an even greater treasure.

 

A treasure Harry lost.

 

“Don’t you think you’ve had enough to drink?”

 

Harry doesn’t turn around. He can already picture Merlin’s sad look, he doesn’t need to have it confirmed.

 

“No,” Harry grunts, long past caring if he sounds petulant or not.

 

Merlin sags against the rail next to him with a sigh. After giving Harry’s shoulder a quick squeeze, he steals the bottle, too fast for Harry to react.

 

“Well, I haven’t, my friend.”

 

Merlin tips the bottle towards Harry with a hollow smile and takes a long sip of whisky.

 

“I want him back,” Harry whispers, voice almost covered by the sound of the waves. “I will get Eggsy back.”

 

“We will get him back, together,” Merlin replies, hand flying to settle in a reassuring weight on Harry’s arm. “And we will destroy them.”

 

“Maybe we will. It won’t erase what Eggsy went through. What he _is_ going through. I only wanted to show him a part of our world, not the worst.”

 

“If you go on saying this is all your fault, I’m going to slap you.”

 

“You would never,” Harry replies, “and we both know it.”

 

“True. However, I can do this.”

 

Merlin takes another swirl at the bottle before throwing it in the waves. Such a waste of fine whisky.

 

“Enough alcohol for us,” Merlin adds. “Tomorrow, we’ll have the coast in sight. We’ll sail north along it and sooner or later, we’ll find Valentine.”

 

***

 

True to Merlin’s words, the coast does come in sight the following day. Harry stays up half the night and is among the first ones to wake up at dawn, spyglass always in hand. Predictably, there's no ship to be seen. While Harry knew things would go this way, his heart sinks. He had prayed this day would put an end to their search.

 

At sunset, they’ve spotted two ships, none of them the one they want. Harry snaps at everyone who attempts a comforting smile, his growing restlessness taking over reason.

 

***

 

On their second fruitless day, Harry throws the spyglass over the rail. Not his smartest move, but they have other spyglasses. And the fact that Merlin doesn’t even give him a disapproving stare just confirms Harry isn’t the only one who wants to destroy something.

 

***

 

The next morning, JB doesn’t stop scraping at the door of the cabin, letting out pitiful whines until Harry drags himself out of bed. The pug frets around him, running several times between Harry and the door. As his sleepy numbness dissipates, understanding strikes the captain: maybe JB felt Eggsy’s presence, or he could have heard an unusual sound. Harry wouldn’t be surprised if the dog had some sort of sense telling him the selkie isn’t far. JB rushes on deck the moment he opens the door, and it’s a bit shameful that Harry has to run to keep up with the pug.

 

He believes it this time, believes that the wait is over. Otherwise, a ruthless smile wouldn’t be fighting its way on his lips.

 

It dies down when Harry realizes nothing has changed. Nothing, just a cloudy sky and Roxy’s and Percival’s worried stares as they watch Harry checking every direction with his spyglass –a borrowed spyglass. JB jumps next to the rail, barking to something only he can see.

 

“Is everything alright?” Roxy asks.

 

“Yes. It’s just this bloody dog,” he mutters.

 

Harry goes back to the cabin, leaving an excited JB behind. He doesn’t intend to go back to sleep, merely lay down for a few minutes. However, after nights spent with little to no hours of sleep, his body wins.

 

He dreams of green eyes and charming grins, which soon turn into tears and screams.

 

***

 

_Eggsy lies on Harry’s chest, smiling down at him. He is murmuring sweet things, his face basked in the morning sunlight._

_“Will you always be there, Harry? With me?”_

_Harry has his mouth already open to say, yes, of course. Why wouldn’t I be? In which world would I leave you alone?_

_No words come out though, because someone draws Eggsy away, pushing him flat on his back. Panic seizes Harry and he tries to surge forward, but he can’t, he can’t move. It’s impossible –no one’s holding him down. Unlike Eggsy, pinned on the bed by men Harry has seen before, yet he can’t quite recognize them. He roars and struggles with the same strength Eggsy displays to break free._

_Harry doesn’t move an inch. He looks down, breathing hard, blood pounding in his ears. No wonder he can’t move: he’s tied to a chair. He looks up to find Eggsy squirming on the bed with desperate cries. The morning light doesn’t surround him anymore and the room feels more like a cell than their usual heaven._

_“Harry, Harry please, don’t let them!”_

_Harry grits his teeth and twists on his chair, managing to make it move just a bit. It’s not enough, never enough. There’s at least three strides between him and his boy._

_“Yes, Harry, don’t let us do this,” Charlie says, walking to the bed. “You said you would fight for him, remember?”_

_Eggsy calls for him again, yet the words die in his throat as one man pins his wrists above his head and the others move down his body, large hands splaying on his thighs to force them apart. It leaves horrible black bruises on the creamy skin, making bile rise in Harry’s throat. Why can’t he get free? The ropes on his wrists aren’t so thick and the knots seem loose. Despite his best efforts, they won’t bulge._

_“Ha-Harry,” Eggsy sobs, green eyes boring into his, arching off the bed and trying to free his legs._

_The vice around his limbs is as unmovable as Harry’s ties. Charlie kneels between the selkie’s thighs, patting one of his calves. Harry begs and babbles, says the first things coming to his mind. There’s something he can offer to these men, he is sure of it. It would save Eggsy, but his panicking mind betrays him. Harry screams useless words, makes desperate offers he knows won’t be accepted._

_“Please,” the boy whimpers._

_Perhaps he’s talking to the men bruising his skin, or to Charlie, who bends lower on him. But his eyes stay on Harry._

_“It’s okay,” Harry lies. “You’ll be okay, I promise.”_

_“Don’t make promises you can’t keep, Hart,” Charlie chides._

_Harry keeps his eyes on Eggsy’s, hoping they convey how much he loves him. They’ll find a way through this, together. However, he can’t push back the guilty feeling that rises. Because if he stares at Eggsy’s face, he doesn’t have to look at the whole scene. He doesn’t have to see every little detail of what they’re doing to him._

_Even so, the way Eggsy’s head suddenly snaps away from him is unmistakable. In an attempt to escape, the selkie pushes his whole body upwards, and Harry can’t ignore why._

_“Harry!”_

_Eggsy’s lost._

 

***

 

“Harry!”

 

Harry sits up in a flash, head dizzy, and almost bumps into Merlin.

 

“Shit, I fell asleep. How long?”

 

“Hours,” Merlin replies. “But it’s good, you needed it,” he adds quickly. “And you’ll be glad you got some rest. We may have found the _Victory_.”

 

The fear left from his nightmare transforms into brief disbelief. It’s Merlin though, he wouldn’t lie to Harry or make some bad joke. No, perhaps his friend is right and Eggsy isn’t lost, after all.

 

Harry has never been on deck so fast in his whole life. As he raises the spyglass to his eye, his fingers tighten so much the knuckles turn white, and soon a grin splays on his face. They are far from being done, but they just took a giant step. It is the _Victory_ , Harry recognizes the flag. It seems to be sailing slowly, unlike usual, and at first the captain fears it’s another trap. When they get close enough to see more of the deck, Harry understands it’s not.

 

“Are they fighting?” Harry says to himself.

 

They are still too far to distinguish the faces, but Harry has no trouble noticing the angry movements, the threatening fists. These men are fighting, without a doubt, but why? Harry shares a perplexed glance with Merlin, who shrugs and takes a look with his own spyglass. Harry raises his hand to do the same, but his friend suddenly grips his shoulder, swearing between his teeth.

 

“What is it?” Lancelot asks.

 

“Eggsy,” Merlin breathes.

 

Harry’s heart leaps in his throat and shoves the spyglass hard against his eye, right in time to witness a large explosion on deck of the _Victory_. It shakes the whole boat, makes some of the pirates fall down, and seconds later, flames and a dark smoke appear. Still, no Eggsy.

 

“Shit, where did you see him, Merlin? Where can he be?”

 

If he was near the explosion, then…

 

“In the water,” Merlin reassures him. “He jumped off the rail.”

 

Harry focuses on the area around the burning _Victory_ , sweat running down his brow as he searches frantically for the selkie. It lasts for ten seconds, which feels like hours. Then, between two waves, he spots a tiny head peeking up long enough to take some air. Eggsy’s alive. The thought hits Harry full force. Eggsy is alive, and even if he is hurt, he still has the strength to swim.

 

“Kingsmen!” Harry screams. “Get the canons ready and prepare to board!” He pauses for a second, hesitating on his next move. “Also hoist our flag!”

 

“Captain?” Roxy asks, cocking her head. “Isn’t it too soon?”

 

“Eggsy won’t recognize us; he doesn’t know our ship.”

 

“Aye, Captain!” Roxy exclaims and runs to the mast.

 

It is risky to hoist the flag, revealing their presence to Valentine, but the pirate was going to find out anyway. Moreover, given what happened, Harry suspects Eggsy wouldn’t get close to an unknown ship, wouldn’t put himself at the mercy of strangers. Perhaps he would recognize the Kingsmen. Or he could try to swim large around the ship to avoid it, and if he is hurt –who knows– the loss of time could be lethal.

 

Harry goes back to scanning the waves, imitated by Merlin.

 

“Oh, he’s here!” the first mate exclaims. “Eggsy!”

 

The selkie is much closer now, so Harry joins his voice to Merlin’s, screaming the boy’s name at the top of his lungs. Eggsy freezes in the water, then dives. When he reappears, there’s no doubt where he is heading.

 

“He heard us,” Harry whispers with relief.

 

If Harry could, he would jump into the ocean to reach Eggsy sooner. He would only lose time, so he doesn’t act on it, making sure the ladder will be ready for Eggsy instead. Forcing his gaze away from the selkie’s occasional appearances, Harry checks the situation on the _Victory_. None of the pirates pay attention to them yet, busy as they are trying to stop the fire spreading on their ship. Just as Eggsy reaches the hull, another explosion shakes the _Victory_. Harry may not even need to use his canons.

 

As Eggsy climbs on the ladder, Harry tries to detail every part of his –naked, he notes with a tensing jaw– body, for any serious wound. On a first look, everything seems to be fine. On a first look only, because Eggsy recoils violently from the crew when some sailors try to stabilize him, his pelt wrapped around him like a shield.

 

“Step back, all of you,” Harry orders. “Stay focused on the _Victory_.”

 

Eggsy seems less prompt to bolt away as the crowd scatters, leaving just Harry and Merlin behind. His face isn’t too bruised, but Harry can’t see if the vital parts of his chest are fine or not.

 

“Eggsy,” he says, soft, taking a step closer. “You’re okay now.”

 

The selkie’s eyes –a mix of worry, slight panic and wariness– find Harry’s, and his features relax a bit. Between his pants, the corners of his mouth twitch with a weak smile, and he sags forward without warning. Both bouncing, Merlin and Harry almost bump their heads together, yet they manage to catch him before he hits the floor. Now that he cradles Eggsy so close to his chest, Harry can feel his racing heart and the quivers in his shoulders. With a nod, Merlin backs away slowly, already throwing orders to prepare their imminent attack. Harry threads an arm around Eggsy shoulders, tensing when his fingers come into contact with something hard and cold. He glances down at Eggsy, who has his eyes closed, then at his neck.

 

If Harry had any intention to let someone survive on the _Victory_ , it flies away the moment he discovers the metal collar scorching Eggsy’s skin. What had been mere nightmares becomes reality, a proof of what Harry feared. He hadn’t tried to fool himself, yet some part of him had hoped Eggsy had escaped the worst. Apparently not.

 

Harry can’t repress the shudder shaking his arms, prompting Eggsy to look up at him with tired, questioning eyes. Harry curls around him, fitting the boy’s head under his chin. Eggsy sags a little more in his arms and the captain can feel his eyelashes tickling his skin as the selkie lets his eyelids fall shut once again.

 

“We’ll takes this off,” Harry promises as he strokes Eggsy’s neck, “once we’ve sent them to the bottom of the ocean.”

 

“I’m sorry they ain’t dead yet,” Eggsy slurs. “I tried.”

 

“You did an amazing job. There won’t be a lot left for us to do.”

 

Which Harry regrets, somehow. He would have loved taking apart each man who laid a finger on Eggsy, one by one. Oh, as long as Charlie survived the explosion so he can kill him himself, that’s all Harry asks for.

 

“Sorry ‘bout that,” Eggsy replies, his weak teasing the shadow of his usual joking tone.

 

“Don’t be. Don’t ever be sorry, Eggsy. I’m the one who should ask for forgiveness.”

 

Eggsy answers him with an incoherent humming, head lolling against Harry’s chest. The captain shifts his hold around him so that he can support his weight as he gets up, carrying the boy bridal style. The _Victory_ isn’t so far anymore, and he can’t leave an half passed out Eggsy on deck in the middle of a battle.

 

Harry carries him to his cabin, where an overexcited JB starts jumping around him as he puts Eggsy on the bed delicately. After a split-second hesitation, Harry takes away the drenched pelt and stretches it on the back of a chair, replacing it with a warm blanket. Eggsy’s eyes shift under his eyelids, but he doesn’t struggle. Harry picks up JB and places him next to the selkie. The pug starts licking Eggsy’s chin and jaw in earnest, tiny tail whipping from side to side.

 

“Be a good boy and watch over him while I can’t,” Harry whispers.

 

JB doesn’t pay attention to him at all, but he plasters himself to Eggsy, focused on nuzzling his neck. It will do. Harry places a quick kiss on the selkie’s forehead and rushes back on deck, determined to find Charlie before someone else does.

 

Harry can’t remember a time when he felt so excited and murderous at once. The few minutes it takes them to reach Valentine’s ship seem endless, but it can’t be as long as Harry feels: the pirates still focus so much on the spreading fire that a third of them isn’t ready to fight.

 

“Some of you stay here in case the fire reaches our ship!” Harry orders.

 

Then they hit the _Victory_ ’s hull, and Harry dives into battle. His world narrows to blood and gurgling sounds. He doesn’t even see the faces of the men he slays; there’s only one face that matters. Harry hasn’t said anything, but the others seem to have guessed his goal. Most fight the first opponent on their way, while Merlin goes to Gazelle and Roxy to Valentine. Harry smirks at the sight. The pirate probably doesn’t think so, but he is already dead.

 

“Charlie!” Harry roars, turning his attention back to his own mission. “Charlie!”

 

Wherever the coward hides, Harry will drive him out. The captain kills another couple of men before he spots him, although to his surprise, Charlie’s far from hiding. He’s struggling on the floor, a scarred pirate attempting to strangle him. Weird, the man isn’t from Harry’s crew. Perhaps he should consider Charlie’s enemies as his friends, but Harry doesn’t find any appeal in it. He plunges his sword through the older man’s back and the pirate releases Charlie’s throat with a pained shout.

 

Blood splattering his face, Charlie blinks, then backs up on his elbows when he recognizes Harry. A smirk settles on the young man’s face quickly, despite the fact that Harry has a weapon and he doesn’t.

 

“Hart. I gather you got your boy back.”

 

“He came back, yes. I’m here to finish what he started.”

 

“Oh, but you’ll never put a real end to this,” Charlie counters; pushing himself up on his hands. “For Eggsy, it will never end, whether I die or not.”

 

“One day, you’ll be a distant memory, nothing more. Eggsy will recover from the horror you inflicted him.”

 

“You’re sure of that? He called for you, you know. Begged for you to come and save him. He cried and–”

 

“Shut up!”

 

“Called your name, again and again, and you never came to save him!” Charlie shouts, his twisted smile firmly in place. “He had to save himself.”

 

Harry points his sword to Charlie’s throat in a silent order to shut up.

 

“Oh, come on. You’re going to kill me like this, Harry? Without a fair fight?”

 

“You’ve never been fair to Eggsy.”

 

Harry pushes the sword in the pirate’s chest, staring at him until all life leaves his eyes. It doesn’t bring him any sort of satisfaction, just a hope that Eggsy might be a bit safer in this world.


	13. Chapter 13

After killing nearly everyone on the _Victory_ , they let the canons roar. It is a mere formality, since the explosions somehow provoked by Eggsy had already caused damage beyond repair. Harry watches the first cannonball hit the hull and goes back to his cabin. Staying until the ship sinks would be a loss of time. With Valentine and Gazelle dead, as well as Charlie, the biggest threats are gone anyway. Harry saw them die, now he just wants to be there for Eggsy when he wakes up.

 

Harry finds him blinking awake, glancing around the room with a frown. He probably hears Harry before seeing him, because he jumps back on the bed as the captain moves forward.

 

“Eggsy, it’s me. You’re back with us, remember?”

 

The selkie nods, releasing the blanket he was clutching around his chest. Harry crosses the distance between them and sits on the edge of the bed, hesitant to embrace Eggsy like he yearns to. He searches Eggsy’s eyes for any indication of fear, but the boy solves their problem by throwing his arms around Harry’s neck and burying his face in his shirt.

 

“Missed you,” Eggsy mumbles, his fingers tightening on Harry’s collar.

 

Now Harry allows himself to bury his fingers in Eggsy’s silky hair. The selkie is tense against him, but given the recent events, Harry can understand it.

 

“I was so worried,” Harry replies. “Are you… Do you need anything?”

 

Eggsy draws back, hunching around the blanket as he glances at his pelt, almost too fast for Harry to catch on.

 

“I don’t have my clothes anymore.”

 

Oh. Harry never expected this to be Eggsy’s first worry. Naked never was an issue before… before Charlie. Suddenly, the captain realizes he killed the bastard way too fast. He rushes to the crate where he threw all his clothes in haste when they switched ships.

 

“I will go out while you dress,” Harry says as he hands Eggsy the less rumpled clothes he could find.

 

“S’okay.”

 

Eggsy pushes the blanket down, but half sitting on it as he is, he can’t completely free one of his arms, so Harry helps him with careful gestures. And as the blanket pools around the selkie’s legs, Harry’s fingers fall on dark bruises on his hips. Hand-shaped bruises. Eggsy swallows, looking up at him with wide eyes.

 

“Don’t look at them,” he begs.

 

Harry swallows, fingers hovering above the marks. He should say something –anything– but these bruises remind him of his too vivid nightmares, and above all, that Eggsy’s nightmare was very real.

 

“Don’t look at them!” Eggsy shouts, pushing his hands away as he shuffles backwards.

 

The brutal movement snaps Harry out of his stupor. He shifts to reach for Eggsy’s hand, but he stops upon seeing the teary eyes and the quivering upper lip, which uncovers the tip of sharp white teeth. Understanding strikes the older man, more painful than a punch: Eggsy is backing away from _him_ , fighting the instinct telling him to bare his teeth in defence. Harry never pictured Eggsy being afraid of him and it hurts more than anything. Once, he had half jokingly believed the selkie would rip his throat for an unwelcome touch. Today, he knows Eggsy wouldn’t hesitate.

 

So instead of reaching out for him, Harry moves further away on the bed, palms up. The shivers in Eggsy’s shoulders don’t disappear, however he closes his mouth in a thin, non-threatening line.

 

“I won’t touch you, Eggsy. I swear I won’t do anything you don’t want me to.”

 

Eggsy nods several times, wiping his eyes. He gathers the blanket above his hips, then freezes as he seems to notice the other marks higher on his chest. Some from blows, other from hickeys, Harry suspects.

 

“It’s just that… I don’t want you to see,” Eggsy explains, sounding like a lost little boy. “I was so ashamed. I’m still… fuck.”

 

Eggsy turns his head, half of his face buried in the blanket.

 

“Eggsy.” Harry goes for the softest voice he can muster, since wrapping his arms around the boy is out of question. “I can’t begin to imagine what you went through, but I know one thing. None of this was your fault. If someone should be ashamed, it’s Charlie.” Harry pauses when Eggsy winces at the mention of the pirate. “Who is dead, actually.”

 

Eggsy looks back at him like he doesn’t dare believing Harry’s words.

 

“You sure?”

 

“I took care of it.”

 

Eggsy slides a little down with a sigh, blanket covering him. He looks less shameful, but still ready to burst into tears at any moment.

 

“It’s not only because of him,” he whispers so low Harry almost doesn’t hear, “that I feel ashamed. It’s because of me.”

 

The captain opens his mouth to argue, to prove him by any possible way that Eggsy isn’t to blame, however the selkie stops him with another shiny glance.

 

“I thought you would never come back.”

 

And in less than two seconds, all the air leaves Harry’s lungs. He attempts to hide his recoiling by straightening his back, though it doesn’t fool Eggsy. A lone tear rolls down the boy’s face and he shuffles on his knees towards Harry, struggling with his blanket all the way. He doesn’t stop as close to the older man as he would usually do, but the small fingers covering Harry’s knees soothe him like a balm.

 

“Charlie said you wouldn’t come back for me,” Eggsy explains. “I didn’t want to believe him, I knew he was taunting me, but… sometimes it was hard to push the thoughts away. I’m sorry, Harry.”

 

Worse than the apology, Eggsy’s eyes seem to beg for forgiveness, and that’s unbearable.

 

“Eggsy, I…” Harry cradles Eggsy’s hand in his; a small, careful gesture. “I should have found a way to come sooner. _You_ saved my life on this ship. And I have no idea how, yet you almost tore down Valentine’s ship on your own. Please, Eggsy, don’t ever feel guilty for what happened to you, or what went through your mind when you were trying to survive.”

 

Harry could have kept going for an hour like this, if Eggsy hadn’t launched himself in his arms, arms wrung tight around Harry’s chest. He bends protectively around the selkie curled on his lap, even if no one can hurt him now.

 

“I cursed them,” Eggsy says, his voice muffled by Harry’s shirt.

 

“Sorry?”

 

The selkie cranes his neck to glance up at Harry, a tiny smile on his lips.

 

“Valentine’s crew. I told them they would be cursed for hurting me, that the sea would claim their lives. Then I used black powder to blow up their ship.”

 

“Does such a curse exist?”

 

Harry wouldn’t be surprised if it did. He is cradling a selkie on his bed, after all, whom he thought he had lost forever. Anything can happen.

 

“Nah,” Eggsy replies, letting his face rest on Harry’s thigh. He closes his eyes as the man strokes his hair and for the first time since he returned, it seems he is truly enjoying the moment. “It was bullshit. My mom told me once that sailors believe all kinds of crazy stories. I supposed one more couldn’t hurt.”

 

“My clever boy,” Harry whispers.

 

Before he can stop it, a tear rolls down his cheek to end in Eggsy’s hair. The selkie rolls on his back, keeping his head pillowed on Harry’s thighs, and cradles the man’s face between his small hands. Always caring and trusting, when he has every reasons to turn away and leave. Another tear falls down, landing right on Eggsy’s cheekbone.

 

“Why do you cry?” Eggsy murmurs.

 

“I… you’re so…”

 

Unique. Essential to Harry’s life.

 

“I love you so much,” Harry simply answers. “I don’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t escaped, if these men had…”

 

“Shh.”

 

For a short, delicious second, it feels like Eggsy is going to pull Harry’s face down to press a soft kiss on his lips, despite the awkward position. Like he often did. But a shadow falls on the selkie’s already sad eyes.

 

“Don’t think about what could have happened,” Eggsy says. He worries his lower lip between his teeth, on the verge of reopening the small cut marring it. “In fact, don’t think about what happened. It’s over.”

 

This is the exact reaction Harry feared. Eggsy must sense his sudden tensing, for he rolls away, landing consciously or not in a position resembling a crouch.

 

“I understand if you don’t want to talk, but we can’t act like nothing happened.”

 

Harry takes on his least commanding tone, although Eggsy’s stony features make it clear it doesn’t work.

 

“It’s over. Talking won’t change anything.”

 

“What happened to you can’t be ignor–”

 

“Yes, Harry,” Eggsy snaps, “what happened to _me_! To me!” His voice breaks as he chokes on his tears, but he doesn’t seem to pay attention to it. “ _I_ will choose if I want to ignore it or not! It’s my own fuckin’ choice!”

 

Even though Eggsy probably doesn’t mean it this way, what Harry hears is close to _leave me at least this choice, don’t force me like Charlie did_. What could be worst than making Eggsy feel as trapped as he was with the pirate? Harry’s best option for now is to comply.

 

“I will respect your choice, Eggsy.”

 

The selkie nods, fidgeting on the mattress and moving to scratch his neck. His fingers touch the metal collar and he startles as if he had forgotten about it.

 

“Fuck, I need this damn thing off,” Eggsy hisses.

 

He fumbles with the collar to reach for the lock, or maybe to pry it off. Uselessly, in both cases, which worsens his frantic state, to the point that he pulls on the collar and scratches his skin in the process. Harry has to gather all of his willpower to stop himself from catching Eggsy’s wrists.

 

“Eggsy, stop, please. You’ll just hurt yourself.”

 

The selkie doesn’t listen, or perhaps doesn’t hear him, so Harry presses his fingertips –nothing more– on his knee. Then the boy ceases his struggling, chest heaving and eyelids shut tight.

 

“I’ll call Lancelot,” Harry says. “Picking locks used to be one of his favourite past-times. He’ll get rid of this ugly thing in less than five minutes, I can guarantee you.”

 

Eggsy cracks his eyes open, with this tentative, hopeful glint in them.

 

“He will manage?”

 

“Don’t worry, even if this collar puts up some resistance, Lancelot will work twice harder than usual. I’ll go get him while you dress, okay?”

 

“Okay,” Eggsy replies, releasing his grip on the collar.

 

Harry doesn’t have too much trouble finding the sailor, since he comes face to face with a small gathering near the stairs, consisting of Lancelot, Percival and Roxy, all of them displaying anxious faces Harry hasn’t witnessed often. When Harry tells Lancelot about his mission, the sailor retrieves the tools he needs in record time.

 

“Be careful with Eggsy,” Harry instructs before going into the cabin, still far enough so that the selkie’s acute ears won’t catch on his words. “No harsh moves, and avoid touching him as much as possible.”

 

“Don’t worry, Captain. That damn collar will be gone before Eggsy knows it, not a single contact involved.”

 

They find Eggsy fully dressed, sitting cross-legged on the bed with JB huddled to his chest. He looks more like a little boy than the wild young man Harry saw with blood running down his chin the night Eggsy saved him. Harry had caught a glimpse of a corpse on deck back then, and from what the pirates muttered around him, it seemed Eggsy had torn his throat with his teeth. For Harry. A picture so far from the boy in front of him, pale and skittish.

 

“Do you want me to stay?” Harry asks, just in case. “Or would you be more comfortable with Lancelot?”

 

Eggsy glances from Harry to Lancelot’s comforting smile, once.

 

“I’ll be okay with Lancelot,” he replies.

 

Harry hadn’t expected the relief washing over him. One of his worst fear was that Eggsy’s trust would be completely shot down, not just towards Harry but also everyone else. He would have stayed if the selkie had wanted him to, of course. However, Lancelot’s presence might provide the support Eggsy needs better than Harry’s guilt and fears.

 

_Or_ , he thinks, _Eggsy doesn’t want to see you. Is only angered by you, who reminds him why his life went to hell_.

 

Hard to know, so little time after their reunion. But as Harry goes to the door and glances over his shoulder, Eggsy meets his eyes with a tiny smile and a nod. Perhaps their future isn’t as dark as Harry pictures it.

 

Back on deck, Harry spots pretty much each member of his crew, except the one he needs to see.

 

“Merlin went to his cabin,” Roxy tells him from where she secures a rope around a mast. “Too much blood on his clothes, even for him.”

 

“Am I so obvious?” Harry sighs, flopping without much elegance on a crate.

 

“Sometimes, yes,” the young woman says. She hesitates for a short while, then adds, “don’t blame yourself for what happened. I don’t think this is what Eggsy needs, or wants.”

 

He is that obvious, then. Although, to his credit, Roxy has impressive observation skills. The truth is, Harry has no idea what Eggsy wants. Time and space, of course. But how long? And where? Maybe Eggsy will jump overboard the moment he gets strong enough to do so. Even though Harry would understand, he already aches at this possible outcome.

 

Merlin’s appearance on deck –in a fresh set of clothes – saves him from dwelling too much on his depressing thoughts. After a single glance to Harry, the first mate walks straight to him and sits by his side. His long-lasting friendship with Merlin has many perks, one of them being that he doesn’t have to say anything for the bald man to understand Harry needs him.

 

“Where is Eggsy?” Merlin asks.

 

“In the cabin, with Lancelot. Trying to get this horrible collar off.” The sight of Eggsy practically drawing blood from his neck in his hopeless attempt to tear it off overcomes him, and he sweeps both hands over his face. “I can’t believe they had to humiliate him with a collar.”

 

Merlin lets out an unconvinced sound, prompting Harry to raise an eyebrow at him.

 

“I doubt it was to humiliate him. At least, I don’t think it was their main goal. Chained like this, Eggsy can’t turn into his seal body.”

 

“They wanted to prevent his escape,” Harry says to himself. Again, the fear of seeing Eggsy flee when they free him assails him. A terrible, selfish fear. “God, why is it taking so long?”

 

“Well, either Lancelot is a bit rusted, or Eggsy jumped to his throat.”

 

Harry shoots him a horrified look, because this could happen. Eggsy could freak out for whatever reason, and then…

 

“Relax, Harry. It was a bad joke. I’ll tell you what’s going on: Lancelot took the collar off in a minute, maybe two, all the while talking about everything and nothing, throwing awful jokes and sarcastic comments here and there, in that odd yet cheering way of his. Or he might be hugging Eggsy, or simply speaking with him. Whatever they are doing, I would bet everything I own it’s going on well. You made the right choice sending him, Harry. Besides, we would have heard any eventual fight. These walls are much thinner than the ones we had on the _New Knight_.”

 

“So… did you hear my talk with Eggsy, in the cabin?”

 

If Merlin was in his own cabin, next to Harry’s, he must have heard a lot. Indeed, the first mate nods, his features tensing.

 

“I didn’t plan on listening, and I mostly heard Eggsy. I didn’t mean to eavesdrop, but I had to be sure things wouldn’t get violent. Selkies are wild creatures, after all. Considering what Eggsy endured, a lash-out wouldn’t be surprising. Hell, if I had been through the same, I would have tried to murder anyone coming too close already.”

 

A sudden silence settles on deck, interrupting their conversation. Harry knows why, even before he turns around and spots Eggsy. The boy doesn’t quite meet anyone’s eye, his fingers twitching on the open collar. Now that the thing is off the selkie’s neck, Harry can see the extent of the damage it caused there, leaving bruised skin behind.

 

Beyond the physical damage, Eggsy appears less frantic, and Lancelot’s close presence behind him doesn’t seem to bother him. However, the oppressive silence is going to ruin this little progress, without a doubt. Before Harry can find something to distract his sailors, Lancelot winks at him.

 

“Oi, everyone! Percy and I had this bet before the battle that I would kill most of these bastards,” Lancelot exclaims, trotting over to the bow, where most of the men join him. “So, now is time to see which of us wins.”

 

Knowing Lancelot, he just made up that bet, but it has the desired effect. A steady chatter soon rises, interrupted by chuckles or dejected groans, and no one pays obvious attention to Eggsy anymore. With a pat on Harry’s shoulder and a fond roll of his eyes, Merlin joins the crowd. Face to face alone with Eggsy, Harry hesitates. Maybe he should go too, leave the boy as he gets some fresh air.

 

Clearing his throat, Harry gets up and freezes when Eggsy takes a step towards him. Then another, bringing him within arm reach. Harry stays so focused on these green eyes that he startles as Eggsy’s fingers slip in his. The captain doesn’t dare squeezing, but Eggsy’s grip gets firmer as he takes a third step, towards the stern this time. Harry lets him lead all the way, stopping at the rail when Eggsy does.

 

The selkie releases his hand, eyes trained on the collar he turns between his fingers again. Harry doesn’t say a word. This moment belongs to Eggsy and he wouldn’t dare shattering the peaceful silence. So, Harry waits with the young man, his heart warming with the knowledge that Eggsy wants him here.

 

The selkie stares at the collar for long minutes and it shakes Harry out of his musings when he extends his arm and drops it into the ocean. Eggsy lets out a small gasp as the collar disappears under water, and that’s it. The last material evidence reminiscent of Eggsy’s ordeal –apart from his bruises– vanishing within a second.

 

Eggsy’s fingers grab Harry’s hand again, startling him. It isn’t until the selkie absently runs his thumb on Harry’s palm that he realizes how tense he is. Maybe even more than Eggsy. But the selkie keeps stroking his hand and it acts like a balm on Harry’s nerves. He should be ashamed that Eggsy soothes him as if Harry had been the one going through Hell.

 

Then, Roxy’s words ring in his mind. She is right: Eggsy doesn’t need Harry’s guilt, nor his shame. This time, he curls his hand around Eggsy’s, just enough to cradle his fingers. A shivers runs through the selkie’s body, although he doesn’t move, except from his grip tightening on the captain’s hand. Harry glances down at him and he spots a tear rolling from his eye, leaving a sparkling trail under the sunlight.

 

 

***

 

At night, Harry sits on his side of the bed without thinking, one leg already swinging under the covers. His gaze falls on Eggsy, curled away from him at the far end of the mattress, and he changes his mind. Space and safety, that’s what he can give to the selkie. Considering all the nights Eggsy must have spent next Charlie, it’s easy to guess he might want to be alone.

 

Harry grabs his pillow and turns to his banquette –for which the transfer on their new ship took a great deal of effort. But as the man pushes off the bed, a familiar small hand finds its way around his wrist, keeping him in place. Looking back, Harry discovers that Eggsy has rolled towards him.

 

“Can you stay?” the boy asks.

 

If Harry had no self-control, he would jump back in bed.

 

“I will, if that’s what you want.”

 

“It is.”

 

Eggsy’s hand quickly releases Harry, sneaking back under the pelt the boy has wrapped around himself, but his voice doesn’t waver. Harry lays down on his side, careful to keep a good distance between them. He wraps his arms around his chest, praying he won’t move too much in his sleep. Eggsy tracks the movement slowly –given the huge dark circles under his eyes, it is incredible he doesn’t sleep yet.

 

“I need you here,” the selkie says, eyelids falling shut for a few seconds. “More than on this banquette where your back will end up all twisted.”

 

Despite Eggsy’s weariness, the hint of a teasing tone makes Harry’s heart skip a beat. Then the selkie looks right back at him again, his jaw set with resolve.

 

“I… I know you won’t hurt me, Harry. You, or anyone on this ship. It’s just… some silly part of me has trouble processing it.”

 

Harry uncrosses his arms, one hand reaching out to stroke Eggsy’s cheekbone, let him know that he understands, and that there’s nothing silly about him. He stops halfway though, reminding himself he should not cross this line. Before he can pull back, Eggsy takes his hand and brings it inch by inch towards his own cheek. He never stops staring at Harry, who may have stopped breathing all of a sudden. Eggsy lowers Harry’s palm and his eyelids flutter shut as the calloused fingers touch his skin. Something close to a sigh of relief slips between the selkie’s parted lips and he keeps Harry’s hand on him, shifting to nuzzle his palm.

 

Upon feeling Eggsy’s warm breath on his palm, Harry inhales shakily. He doesn’t allow himself another move, afraid it might shatter the moment. After several seconds, Eggsy turns back to him, the older man’s hand still cradled between his palm and his cheek. He seems at ease, sighing once more as Harry runs a tentative finger on the thin skin below his eye.

 

“I’ve wanted this for so long,” Eggsy whispers. He seems ready to fall asleep at any point now, but when he speaks again, his firm tone belies his sleepy face. “I don’t regret what happened, Harry. Should I do it again, I would.”

 

Harry doesn’t reply that he would do everything possible to prevent it, because they both know he wouldn’t manage to keep Eggsy from doing something he really wants. So, he settles on nodding and rubbing gentle circles on Eggsy’s cheekbone. The selkie mirrors his nod, as if they had settled on some important agreement. Perhaps they did, perhaps Eggsy truly thought Harry might resent him or be angry with him.

 

“Where are we headin’ now?”

 

Eggsy closes his eyes as he waits for Harry’s answer and this time, it looks like sleep is going to win the battle.

 

“Back to headquarters.” Harry could lie and hide his plans, except this strategy never worked out well. “There’s a… crucial issue I need to solve with Arthur.”

 

Maybe someone told Eggsy about Chester’s betrayal –Charlie on the _Victory_ or Lancelot, when he was working on the collar– because the selkie hums in approval without an ounce of surprise.

 

“When the time comes, let me go with you.”

 

It’s not a question nor a request, and even if it were, Harry wouldn’t deny him.

 

“Gladly.”

 

Eggsy’s breathing deepens within minutes and Harry gets the confirmation he’s soundly asleep when his hand slips off Harry’s. The captain doesn’t stop running his thumb on the soft skin, since Eggsy’s face shows no sign of discomfort. No matter how exhausted he is, Harry could go on for hours. The _Victory_ and all of his sailors are gone, yet he feels like he has to stay awake, be aware of anything threatening Eggsy.

 

Worried that the light may bother the selkie, Harry twists to blow the candles on his bedside table. Or at least he tries to. Eggsy groans as soon as Harry lifts his hand off his cheek. The man postpones his mission and settles back in position with a smile, because this is Eggsy. This is his beautiful boy, fond of the littlest caring touch. And if his annoyed grunt at the loss of contact is any indication, it means Charlie didn’t steal that part of him.

 

Harry closes his eyes, lulled by Eggsy’s even breathing and JB’s discreet snores. He stays awake though and if at one point sleep almost claims him, a high-pitched whine startles him to full consciousness. Eggsy’s frowning, his mouth twitching as his dreams –nightmares– become too real. Harry whispers his name, with no effect. Worse, Eggsy’s whines and mumbling turn into loud begging, too close to Harry’s own nightmares.

 

While aware of the risks, Harry reaches for Eggsy’s forearm. He’d rather face a violent outburst than leave the boy trapped in his memories; because he has no doubt these are more memories than nightmares.

 

“Eggsy…”

 

Although Harry has steeled himself for the lash-out, Eggsy’s flying fists are hard to block. Especially since the captain does his best to keep a rather loose grip on the thin wrists, afraid both of hurting the selkie and of scaring him. But Eggsy is damn strong. Harry has seen him fight, has heard about him almost breaking Merlin’s nose when they thought Harry was dead. Still, he never had to restrain him like this, and Eggsy almost knocks him off the bed.

 

“Eggsy, you’re back with us! They’re all dead, they’ll never touch you again!”

 

Eggsy blinks, eyes focusing on Harry’s face, then shrinks back as he realises what he’s doing.

 

“D-did I hit you? Shit, Harry, I didn’t mean to.”

 

“You didn’t. And I’m the one who woke you up, you wouldn’t have startled otherwise.”

 

“But I woke you up first,” Eggsy says as he sags back on the mattress, mimicked by Harry.

 

“I wasn’t sleeping,” Harry reassures him.

 

“Well. These fuckers won’t let us sleep, even dead,” Eggsy groans. “I keep seeing them every time I close my eyes. Or when I have them open, too.”

 

Harry reaches for the boy’s face, slowly so he can stop him, and smoothes the crease on his forehead.

 

“You escaped less than a day ago,” he says, breath hitching when shiny green eyes lock with his. “And you’re always so strong, Eggsy. I don’t care if your nightmares wake me up. In fact, I want them to wake me up, because you don’t have to carry this burden alone. You’ve fought enough battles on your own.”

 

Eggsy swallows hard, eyes shinier than before.

 

“In my dreams, you were always by my side, Harry.”

 

Now Eggsy isn’t alone anymore, and Harry does intend to be more than a comforting presence in his troubled nights.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for reference to past non-con.

Eggsy can’t spend a night without waking up sweating or begging for his torments to stop, which implies he doesn’t spend a night without waking Harry. Several times. Yet Harry always lulls him back to sleep with the warmest smiles and the softest touches, even if he can’t hide the worry in his eyes. At first, Eggsy feels awfully guilty, in particular on their third night where his nightmares interrupt their sleep _four_ times. That night, he could almost see the dark circles deepening under Harry’s eyes with each new wakening.

 

Although Harry never complains, instead telling stories of his adventures with the Kingsmen when Eggsy can’t go back to sleep. So guilt fades and leaves room for relief, and the knowledge that he’s safe. Sometimes it overwhelms him, to know how much Harry is willing to do for him. In a good way, as if he could feel his heart ready to burst with… with love. Not the fierce, fire-like love he felt before becoming Charlie’s plaything –and Eggsy’s convinced he still has this passion in him, somewhere. The love he feels as Harry strokes the bridge of his nose in the middle of a sleepless night, tingling him with his short nails, it’s softer and gentler. A soothing kind of love, if such a thing exists.

 

Now, Eggsy just has to work past his wariness whenever someone gets too close. Because, damn it, he wants Harry to wrap his arms tight around him, wants these large hands back in his hair, pulling his head back and baring his neck for a trail of kisses. He yearns for it, but as long as it will remind him of Charlie, he knows it won’t bring anything good. At best, Harry would find himself with a bleeding nose.

 

And honestly, if Eggsy were half as comfortable with the other sailors as he is with Harry, life would be a peaceful stroll. First, there’s the problem of too many people around him, but that could be manageable. When Eggsy joins them for some evening meals, he sits in a quiet corner with Roxy, sometimes their cook, or Lancelot and Percival. Merlin often comes by to chat for a while, or smiles at him from the other side of the room while he talks with his captain. A comforting reminder that even if Eggsy doesn’t feel trapped under their attention, he knows they’ll react in no time at the slightest threat.

 

He loves them for this, all of them. But it’s not enough to forget about his second problem, that is, how they see him. What they think of him now, every time they meet his gaze. They hear him scream at night, probably hear him beg too, and they may have seen the bruises on his hips and thighs. So they must have a quite vivid idea of how things went on the _Victory_ , how Eggsy sometimes pleaded with Charlie to leave him alone.

 

Eggsy can’t stand it. He chooses the easy option without shame, spending most days in Harry’s cabin, despite his lover’s sad look each time Eggsy refuses to join him on deck. One day, at the end of their first week of travel, Harry shows up in the cabin in the middle of the afternoon, much earlier than usual. Eggsy secretly prides himself on not jumping when the door creaks.

 

“The sun shines bright today,” Harry says as he sits on the floor next to Eggsy, where he is petting JB. “Do you want to come with me for a short while?”

 

Biting the inside of his cheek, Eggsy shakes his head. When he woke up this morning, he thought he would be ready, but… no.

 

“We spotted a family of whales close to our ship,” Harry adds, running his hand on Eggsy’s forearm. “I thought, maybe you would like to take your pelt and swim with them. If selkies do that, of course. Anyway, I…”

 

Eggsy’s heart clenches upon hearing the sad way Harry’s voice trails off.

 

“We do,” he replies, “when we see some of them.”

 

And Eggsy adores it. He loves whirling between these serene giants, loves their singing. Yet today, the perspective holds no appeal.

 

“You haven’t swum in a long time,” Harry insists.

 

“Harry,” Eggsy sighs.

 

“You’re alone all day, Eggsy, with no entertainment. Merlin can clear you a whole area of the ship, if you want, no one will bother you.”

 

“It’s not that!” Eggsy snaps.

 

JB recoils at the sudden rise of his voice and Eggsy feels Harry’s hand quivering on his arm. But the older man doesn’t flinch.

 

“Then why?” Harry whispers.

 

He has already told Eggsy that he shouldn’t feel ashamed. None of this was his fault, Eggsy knows it, however, Harry isn’t aware of everything. And now, for a mysterious reason, Eggsy has to tell him. After all, Harry did say he didn’t have to fight alone.

 

“He made me like it,” he admits, heat burning his cheeks. “Sometimes, Charlie, he… he made me shiver, or moan, and not just in pain.”

 

Harry blanches, but not with horror or disgust like Eggsy expected.

 

“Eggsy, it was your body reacting. It doesn’t mean you liked what he inflicted to you.”

 

“You don’t get it. At times, I wished he would be gentle, or caring. I… I pressed into his touch. I wanted anything that wasn’t pain, so I could pretend it was you.” Here, he said it. The most humiliating part of this whole ordeal. “I knew it was wrong, because it was also too much like you, and now… maybe I ruined us.”

 

Harry’s hand tightens on him briefly, then loosens as the captain dips his head down. Perhaps Eggsy’s honesty was too much.

 

“Eggsy,” Harry replies at last, looking back at him. And… yeah, his eyes are a bit red, and shiny at the corners. “My love. My mate,” he adds, prompting a choked sob from the selkie. “You didn’t ruin anything. You did what was necessary to find some reprieve and if it helped, then I’m glad. You will always be my beautiful, brave Eggsy.”

 

Harry shifts to kneel in front of him, one hand cradling the side of his head. The touch is so welcome Eggsy sobs with relief.

 

“Look, you’re free to choose what you want to do. I understand if you go back to the sea and stay with your family. You can stay with me, or go away for how long you want, then come back. Whatever makes you happiest will be fine with me. But never doubt that you’ll always be welcome, and loved.”

 

One day, Eggsy will tell Harry how his speeches never fail to find their way to his heart. Right now, he can’t do anything other than wrap his arms around Harry and bury his face in the crook of his neck. It feels so nice. Perhaps because Harry’s hand rest lightly on his back, like feathers brushing his skin, and Eggsy’s the one crushing him.

 

He has no idea how much minutes tick by before he draws back, but it was long enough for his muscles to stiffen a bit. He sits back on his heels, JB immediately jumping on him for more petting. Eggsy glances towards the window and perhaps, if the weather is good tomorrow, he’ll go on deck.

 

“Tomorrow,” Eggsy decides.

 

Harry nods, and after a hesitation, raises Eggsy’s hands to press a kiss on his knuckles.

 

“Harry,” Eggsy says as the captain gets up, “say hello to the whales for me.”

 

“I’m not sure they can understand me.”

 

Eggsy smiles.

 

“Of course they can.”

 

***

 

Eggsy leaves their cabin the next morning. Not for long, just a few minutes to enjoy the morning sun.

 

It feels like he’s breathing again.

 

***

 

That evening, perhaps because of his morning excursion or the fact that Roxy managed to make him forget about Charlie for a good part of the day, Eggsy is less fearful of falling asleep. He lays on his stomach, sprawling on the mattress and stretching his limbs as he waits for Harry, and the realisation hits him. He is less fearful, period. Not that he doesn’t experience some bursts of anxiety or occasional anger, but tonight he feels better.

 

Eggsy hears Harry coming inside and the urge to curl in his lover’s arms fills him. He doesn’t move though, listening to Harry throw his clothes on the banquette and only turning his head when the older man lays on his back next to him with a relieved groan.

 

“What an evening,” Harry sighs. “I don’t know who was the most exhausting; Merlin bickering about the bad wind or Lancelot constantly babbling to me about endless things… Eggsy?”

 

Still on his stomach, Eggsy pushes himself very, very slowly towards Harry, a little grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. First raising a questioning eyebrow, Harry soon catches up. The eyebrow lowers, replaced by a grin mirroring Eggsy’s.

 

“You, young man, look like a kitten preparing to bounce on its prey.”

 

“What kind of prey?” he asks, pushing on his hands to reach Harry, close enough that the man can feel Eggsy’s breath on his skin.

 

Harry shrugs, making a show of thinking of an answer.

 

“Oh, some battered old cork tied to a string, I suppose.”

 

Game forgotten, Eggsy perks up with interest.

 

“I don’t understand. Why a cork?”

 

Harry chuckles as he runs his fingertips in Eggsy’s hair.

 

“I had a cat when I was younger. I used to tie a cork to a string and play with her for hours. She loved it.”

 

“So I’m the glorious little beast and you’re the old cork?”

 

“Something like that, yes.”

 

“I like it,” Eggsy whispers.

 

He strains his neck, eyes flickering to meet Harry’s gaze, and presses his lips on his lover’s mouth. His kiss lands on half of his target, and yet it’s one of the best they ever shared. Harry lets him lead, only brushing his lips over Eggsy’s in return. After another peck, the selkie slots his body against his lover’s chest, guiding a muscular arm around his own shoulders. Eggsy closes his eyes for a while, enjoying the comforting weight of Harry’s arm on him, the warmth he’s missed so much. Maybe this night he won’t wake up kicking and screaming.

 

“Love you, Harry,” Eggsy murmurs.

 

The captain shudders beneath him, then presses his face on the crown of Eggsy’s head, his fingers rubbing slow patterns on the boy’s arm. During this peaceful moment, Eggsy’s fears vanish. Everything feels like Harry, not Charlie, and he enjoys it. With a pleased hum, the selkie curls a bit more around his lover.

 

“I love you so much,” Harry echoes, almost managing to conceal the relief piercing in his voice. But Eggsy knows him quite well by now, and while the attempt was good, it’s not enough.

 

“Did you think I didn’t love you anymore?” Eggsy asks, shifting on his elbows to look at him. Harry gives him a sheepish look and opens his mouth to answer, but Eggsy presses his fingers on it. “Don’t go on another guilty rant. I fuckin’ love you, Harry, that didn’t change.”

 

Once he’s sure Harry won’t interrupt him, Eggsy removes his fingers and settles back by Harry’s side, head pillowed on his chest.

 

“When you offered me to follow you after we met, I agreed because, well, you’re you, and because I wanted to see more of your world, maybe find a way to protect my mum and sister. Get them a better place. So yeah, I saw some good things, and others less…” Eggsy shivers at the memories. “Less nice. But I still love what I loved before. And guess what, Harry?”

 

Eggsy turns back to him, a grin sliding almost easily on his lips.

 

“You’re among the good things.”

 

Without breaking eye contact, Harry threads their fingers together. He has that too serious face that Eggsy wants to make disappear, which gives him a –not much needed– reason to wrap his arms around the taller man the best he can, nuzzling his neck.

 

“You’re my tantalising, fluffy cork,” Eggsy says against his skin.

 

He feels the rumble of Harry’s laugh climbing up his throat before he hears it, and as it rings clear in the quiet cabin, Eggsy finds himself chuckling too.

 

“Your fluffy cork, so?” Harry replies, his chest shaking with giggles.

 

“You brought up the idea first.”

 

“It seemed brilliant at that time.”

 

“It still is.”

 

Eggsy relaxes his hold around Harry to settle in a more comfortable position where his neck isn’t bent at an awkward angle. But Harry’s chest is a pillow hard to resist.

 

“I can help you to find them,” Harry says after a while, once his last giggles have subsided. “Your family.”

 

“What, with this ship? Nowadays, you’ll never get close to a selkie with a ship if they don’t want you to.”

 

“Well, if… If you ever need a safe place for them, I have a small house in England, by the coast. I might retire there when I’m done with Chester, and it would be big enough to accommodate your mother and her baby.”

 

For several seconds, Eggsy forgets to breathe. He’s not convinced his mum would agree to live in a human house, but the possibility makes something sparkle in him. He rolls over, half on Harry’s chest and lets his fingers run on his jaw.

 

“Would you do that? House three selkies in your nest?”

 

He says it both to tease and to hear Harry say it again. His mother might not stay with them –damn it, Eggsy even hopes she’ll leave Dean– however if the house is in a calm place, she could live near the coast. This way, Eggsy wouldn’t have to choose between Harry and his family, and he knows what he would do should his mum stay with her mate. He would go back to her, find a way to get Dean’s forgiveness and stay close to protect Daisy. What, as he believe more and more often, he should have done from the start. He should have fought the bastard and fled with his family. Eggsy ferociously intend to make up for this.

 

“You see,” Harry declares, “I think my nest isn’t really a nest without you in it.”

 

Eggsy indulges in another soft kiss.

 

***

 

After the seven weeks or so necessary to sail back to Hastings, Eggsy feels at ease again among the sailors. And it feels good, to laugh with them again, to see they aren’t walking on eggshells around him anymore. Besides, with his foot fully healed, Eggsy can race with Roxy on the ratlines to the top of the masts, like before.

 

Harry… Harry has stopped looking as if Eggsy should be angry with him and somehow resent him. But he’s always by his side whenever Eggsy needs him. Which, day after day, happens a bit less. To the point that some mornings the selkie wakes up relaxed, without glancing around the room in fear or, when he’s floating between sleep and consciousness, without tensing because of the warm body behind him.

 

However, this rediscovered trust doesn’t extend to a lot of people. No one outside of the Kingsmen, in fact. As they reach Hastings, Eggsy only wants to run back to the cabin and lock himself in. But he can’t do this; they have one last mission before they can go home. Careful to always let Eggsy choose, Harry suggested the previous evening that Eggsy could go to his family now. Of course he could, swimming to the selkies’ colony wouldn’t be too exhausting from Hastings.

 

He could, and he won’t. Not yet. If Harry gets into trouble, Eggsy will get into trouble with him. He never met Chester King, but after what Harry told him about the old man, Eggsy won’t have any mercy. It’s Chester who tricked Harry and almost sent him to his death. He may not have betrayed Eggsy personally, yet he endangered his mate’s life.

 

Harry hasn’t said anything about his plan, but Eggsy hopes it will be to the measure of Chester’s treachery.

 

“Things might get a bit messy,” Harry warns him as they prepare to leave the ship.

 

Eggsy holds his gaze without blinking.

 

“I know. I’m still coming.”

 

Oh, he hopes they’ll get messy.

 

“Arthur will certainly act like a royal arsehole towards you,” Merlin adds, placing himself by Eggsy’s side. “We’ll have to play his game for a while, but don’t forget all will be pretence.”

 

Eggsy has to bite back a sigh. They mean well –and his annoyance makes him feel guilty– though sometimes, the constant reassurances are a bit much.

 

“Don’t worry, I know you’re not like him.”

 

“The problem is,” Harry says, “Chester might believe that your presence with us, in his office, means we may want to… uh, strike a deal with him.”

 

Harry grimaces, closing his eyes for a second. Like the very idea repulses him, and Eggsy may understand why.

 

“Sell me, you mean?”

 

“Yes. We thought this warranted a little warning. Merlin can be a very convincing actor.”

 

Eggsy purses his lips and raises his eyebrows at Harry, this time not bothering to hide his grin.

 

“Yeah well, you’ll have to improve your performance, Harry,” he replies. “You look ready to throw up.”

 

Harry shakes his head with a nervous laugh and after a quick look around, Eggsy pushes on tiptoes to give him a furtive kiss.

 

“It’ll be over before we know it,” Eggsy whispers.

 

He turns and hops on the quay, almost impatient to get this done. Harry and Merlin join him in an instant and even though Eggsy won’t admit it to avoid worrying them, he breathes a little easier with them on each side. The people don’t pay attention to him, too busy chatting or working, and Eggsy has to remind himself that to their eyes he’s just a boy. However, it is still a relief to reach a less crowded street.

 

As they walk, the selkie recognizes some of the places he saw with Harry on their nocturnal walk in the city. Then they turn left, right, right again and dive into unknown streets. Eggsy loses track of their way in no time. Deep in concentration, he doesn’t notice Harry and Merlin stopping. If his lover hadn’t caught his hand, he would have kept walking straight ahead.

 

While Merlin fishes a large key out of his pocket and opens the door –a very common-looking door for a pirate headquarter– Harry strokes Eggsy wrist soothingly, then lets go of his hand. The selkie follows them inside the dark house, bolting aside when he notices a guard, pirate maybe, standing in the shadows with at least two pistols and a sword. The man’s hand flies to one of the pistols, but Harry moves in front of him, shielding Eggsy.

 

“He’s with us. To see Chester.”

 

Eggsy can’t see Harry’s expression, although he guesses his lover must have been convincing since the man nods and leans back against the wall. A corridor and a staircase later, they reach a large door, much more decorated than the one downstairs.

 

An old man sitting at a large table greets them, his eyes going to Harry and Merlin first, which gives Eggsy time to study him. Arthur looks like a respectable old man; not the picture the selkie had in mind.

 

“Harry, Merlin. I’m glad to see you’re back. Please, have a seat.”

 

As the two men sit down –placing themselves so that they stay between Eggsy and Arthur– the old man notices the selkie, or acts like he notices him just now.

 

“And who is our guest?” he asks.

 

“Eggsy,” Harry replies.

 

Harry glances at the boy, folding his hands in front of him like he has to physically restrain himself from reaching for Eggsy. However, Arthur can’t see what happens under the table, which increases Eggsy’s satisfaction as Harry’s knee brushes his.

 

“The selkie?” Arthur asks.

 

His piercing eyes roam over Eggsy, who does his best to avoid squirming under the scrutiny. The old man details him like a piece of meat –though Eggsy got used to that on the _Victory_ – maybe already assessing how much money he could get from him.

 

“Yeah,” Eggsy replies, although Chester was addressing the Kingsmen.

 

The old man nods, scribbling on a paper and ignoring Eggsy again.

 

“If he is here, I assume you don’t need him among your crew anymore. Otherwise you would have kept him hidden like the first time, dear Harry. I already have a list of people interested in…” Chester pauses to study Eggsy’s face, then shrugs. “His company, let’s say.”

 

“Your usual circle of aristocrats, I assume?” Harry replies with perfect calmness, which actually makes Eggsy shivers a bit.

 

“Yes. Of course, we’ll have to check the selkie over, make sure he is in good health. From what I’ve seen, his teeth seem alright. Quite sharp, in fact.”

 

A real laugh leaves Merlin’s throat, earning him a disapproving stare from the old man.

 

“Oh, his teeth are very sharp, Arthur. Very sharp, indeed,” Merlin replies when his laugh subsides.

 

“Hm. Another story for another day. What about your mission?”

 

“We completed the mission, as you ordered. Richmond Valentine will never steal another of your cargos,” Harry declares.

 

The moment doesn’t last long, but Chester’s composure slips, letting his surprise show on his face.

 

“Perfect. One problem solved,” he grumbles.

 

“Charlie also died,” Merlin adds.

 

From what Harry had told him, Eggsy had gathered Charlie was Chester’s protégé, the perfect link between the old man and Valentine. He had expected Chester to express some sadness –even a filthy traitor can have some fondness for his protégé– but no, nothing.

 

“How did it happen?”

 

“He betrayed us,” Merlin says, his voice so icy the whole room seems to get colder.

 

Chester clears his throat, tidying the papers on his desk.

 

“I never suspected Charlie could be such a disappointment.”

 

“Neither did we suspect such a thing from you, Arthur,” Harry answers.

 

Eggsy tenses even more, eyes shifting between the three men. That’s it, they’ve dropped their masks. Now, the outcome only is a matter of what Harry has chosen to do.

 

“Were you going to act like nothing happened?” Harry asks.

 

“I don’t know what filthy lies Valentine told you, but…”

 

“You betrayed us, Chester,” Merlin interrupts. “There’s no doubting this. What amazes me though, is that you thought we would be fine with it.”

 

“So what, do you want me to apologize? Say I’m sorry because you’re both too blind to see our alliance with Valentine was our future?”

 

Harry shakes his head, and Eggsy startles when he feels large fingers covering his hand. He tears his eyes away from Chester, meeting Harry’s instead, Harry who is staring at him with a genuine smile on his lips.

 

“No, Chester, Valentine was _your_ future.” He turns back to the old man, reaching for his belt with his free hand and retrieving his pistol, which he points at him. “For what they are worth, your apologies won’t be necessary.”

 

Anger rather than fear distorts Chester’s features.

 

“You can’t kill me! I have a man guarding each floor of his house, they will catch you before you even reach the front door.”

 

“A man on each floor means you have three men in total,” Merlin says. “ _They_ will die before we reach the front door. Or, perhaps they’ll join our side, who knows. As for the other Kingsmen… I think they’ll understand we didn’t have a choice here.”

 

“You went too far, Chester,” Harry adds, hand tightening around Eggsy’s.

 

The old man tracks the movement and anger becomes fury, yet Eggsy isn’t afraid, not with the two men by his side.

 

“All this for him? You’re ruining Kingsman for this damn little beast! I swear to God, Harry, you will regret–”

 

The gunshot echoes in the room, deafening, and Chester falls back in his chair with a trail of blood trickling down his forehead. Harry has barely moved.

 

Eggsy lets out a shaky sigh. It’s over.

 

***

 

“Are you absolutely sure you want to go with him?” Roxy asks with pleading eyes. “Live with him in a boring house?”

 

Eggsy laughs, leaning back against the rail. It’s been three days since Chester’s death, two since the crew knows Harry is going to retire for a while. And Roxy has been pouting from the moment Eggsy said he would stay with the captain.

 

“Come on, don’t leave me here with Lancelot and Percival.”

 

“We’re not going forever Rox. I’m sure Harry would welcome you if the others become too insufferable.”

 

“Ah, you mean if _I_ become too insufferable with them,” Roxy laughs. “Anyway, I’m happy for you two. You deserve some rest.”

 

“And I… I still have a few things to sort out with my family. Hopefully, everything will be okay after that.”

 

Roxy nods, biting her lower lip for a while.

 

“Look, I don’t know how I could help you,” she says, “but if there’s anything I can do, you’ll find me in Hastings. We’ll all stay there for several weeks, considering Arthur’s replacement will keep us quite busy. If you need me to break someone’s neck, come. Or you can tell Harry, and he’ll send me a letter.”

 

“You’re the best,” Eggsy replies, bringing her in a tight embrace. “Love you, Rox.”

 

“I’ll miss you,” she mutters against his shoulder.

 

As will Eggsy, but like he said, they won’t be gone forever. Although, looking back at the coast where a secluded house stands proud, not too far from the beach, he thinks he could stay there for a very long time. Harry and his family with him. The sea at their feet for a daily morning bath. It would be perfect.

 

***

 

Harry and Eggsy wave at the crew from the beach, smiling as the Kingsmen shout their last goodbyes. Eggsy got a hug from almost each member of the crew, twice as long than the others in Merlin’s case. Like Roxy, the sailor also offered his sword and pistols in case Eggsy needs a helping hand. And damn it, he would bring them with him if he could, but these are selkie matters. He can’t involve humans.

 

“Ready?” Harry asks.

 

Eggsy secures his pelt on his shoulder, as well as the bag containing some of Harry’s stuff.

 

“Of course.”

 

He grins and darts towards the house, JB immediately on his heels. Harry laughs behind him before breaking into a run. Running in the sand with the stiff boots might be even harder than climbing the slippery ladder on the _New Knight_ , yet Eggsy wins. He leans against the door, smiling from ear to ear at Harry. His lover wraps his arms around him, locking their mouths together in a tender kiss. Then Harry pushes a key into the lock, and opens the door. They stand there, in front of a welcoming large room, hand in hand.

 

“I’ve never been in a human house,” Eggsy admits, even though it wasn’t exactly a secret.

 

“It’s not that impressive,” Harry reassures him. “Think of it as your giant nest.”


	15. Chapter 15

Harry’s house has always been a quiet, lonely place, just like his old cabin on the _New Knight_. It remains calm, but now Harry shares his life with Eggsy’s laughs and JB’s tiny barks. For a few weeks, at least. Eggsy and he both agreed that once the selkie would have rested enough, he would go to his family. Beyond his own desire to keep Eggsy close and safe, to see him cuddled on the sofa with his pelt around him and frowning at the pictures of a book open on his lap, Harry wants to be absolutely sure Eggsy has recovered all his strength before leaving.

 

But every new morning, Eggsy looks for a bit longer at the window, switches out of the conversation more often. They’ve reached the colder months and Harry is reluctant to think of Eggsy swimming under the harsh weather, until he remembers that in his seal body, it’s probably not much of an issue.

 

On the other hand, the chill air means they spend more time in front of the chimney, both huddled on the sofa. In fact, more time means all of their evenings. And it is wonderful.

 

“What’re you thinking about?”

 

They are both sprawled on the sofa, Eggsy settled between Harry’s legs and leaning back against his chest, twisting to look at him.

 

“About how lovely you are,” Harry replies, kissing the spot under Eggsy’s ear.

 

The selkie chuckles, tilting his head back to show more of his neck.

 

“That’s the easy answer.”

 

“It’s true, though.”

 

Harry moves lower on the pale throat, the caress of his mouth sending shivers through Eggsy’s body. The selkie lets out a little moan, his hips shifting against Harry’s crotch. The older man freezes. The friction makes his lower stomach tingle, which wouldn’t have been a problem before, but they haven’t had sex since Eggsy’s return. Haven’t even broached the subject.

 

“Oi, Harry,” Eggsy mutters, eyes closed and head still thrown back, “I was enjoin’ that.”

 

He moves again, inadvertently pressing more weight on Harry’s crotch, and now there’s no way he could miss how Harry’s cock hardens.

 

“I believe my body is a little ahead of our original plan,” Harry replies.

 

Gentle sea-green eyes lock with his, and Eggsy’s tongue darts out to wet his lower lip.

 

“Who says I disagree with the new plan?”

 

By now, Harry has learned too much fuss would only upset Eggsy, but this is a sensitive topic.

 

“If you’re sure…”

 

Not waiting for what Harry has to say, Eggsy shifts to straddle his lap, taking Harry’s hands and placing them on his slim waist. Harry’s palms mould the soft flesh, like they were meant to rest there.

 

“I am sure,” Eggsy says. He blushes and adds, slower, “I am sure for now. Is it okay if… if I’m not, later?”

 

“We stop the moment you want to stop, Eggsy.”

 

Eggsy nods, lowering his body until his hips press against Harry’s. He’s hard too and smiles shyly as he rubs their crotches together, once. They both shiver in pleasure, but Eggsy ducks his head, cheeks redder than ever.

 

“It’s just us,” Harry whispers, bending to kiss the corner of Eggsy’s mouth. “And JB,” he adds, noticing the pug, which trotted to sit by the sofa and watch them.

 

At a loss for a second, Eggsy chuckles, relaxing enough to sag on Harry’s chest.

 

“JB, you have no manners,” the selkie chides.

 

The pug blinks, tilting his head. Laughing again, Eggsy reaches behind him to grab his pelt and throws it over both Harry and he. Thus covered and with minimal light, the older man just see Eggsy’s eyes, and the contour of his face.

 

“We’re going to suffocate,” Harry says without much conviction.

 

“You’re overreacting,” Eggsy counters, and Harry realizes he’s closer than he thought. Close enough so that his lips brushes against Harry’s. “Besides, I don’t want to traumatize JB.”

 

Eggsy nips at Harry’s lips, rocking gently on his lap. They don’t go far tonight, just Harry’s hand wrapped around both of them until Eggsy sighs and quivers, hands buried in Harry’s hair. Harry comes soon after him, his own moans muffled in Eggsy’s mouth. Apart from their pants, no sound fills the room. But he can’t bring himself to worry about Eggsy’s silence, because he can feel the selkie’s lips stretched in a grin against his skin.

 

Drawing back, Eggsy pushes the pelt off their heads, revealing his flushed lips and tousled hair. This view alone makes Harry’s heart swell. But the best of it remains Eggsy’s blinding smile, a genuine smile reaching his eyes.

 

“I missed this,” Eggsy says, curling upon Harry’s chest. “My old cork.”

 

“O-oh, now I’m old?” Harry laughs. “Cheeky boy.”

 

Eggsy hums, already sleepy.

 

“Yeah, but I love you.”

 

***

 

Eggsy leaves on a cold grey morning. He stays on the beach for a while, with his pelt wrapped around him and the waves licking his feet. As he watches him standing proudly like this, staring at the sea, Harry can’t help thinking of a prince. A mythical prince of the sea from centuries-old stories.

 

Harry prays their story won’t turn into a tragedy.

 

“I can’t say for sure when I’ll come home,” Eggsy tells him, “but I will return.”

 

Eggsy hasn’t told him how he would get rid of his mum’s mate –perhaps he doesn’t know yet– however, Harry guesses it will involve fighting at some point. Hopefully, selkies don’t fight to death. Pushing away these awful thoughts, Harry wraps his arms around Eggsy and whispers loving words in his ear.

 

“Don’t do anything inconsiderate while I’m gone,” Eggsy replies as he steps back, his grin a bit forced. “I told JB to keep on eye on you but he’s just a tiny pug, you know.”

 

“Promise.”

 

Eggsy nods and frames Harry’s face with his hands.

 

“Good. Now close your eyes, Harry.”

 

Although the older man doesn’t want to, he obeys. A gentle breeze ruffles his hair and soft lips ghost over his, then Eggsy’s hands disappear. He keeps his eyes closed, a part of him waiting for Eggsy to say something, and the other knowing he won’t. And when he opens them seconds later, Eggsy’s gone. The waves have even washed his footprints off the sand.

 

***

 

Soon, Harry gets into the habit of watching the sea the second he wakes up. When he reads a book, he does it near a window, so that any movement catches his eye. He walks JB on the beach for longer than usual, most of the time ending up alone as the pug goes back to the house, too tired –or lazy– to keep going.

 

Sometimes, Harry stares at the waves for so long he almost falls asleep, hypnotized by the steady back-and-forth movement. The area is so quiet, whereas somewhere along this coast Eggsy might be in the middle of some brutal fight.

 

Days turn into weeks, and despite his refusal to sink into pessimism, Harry has to admit the situation becomes worrisome. However, Eggsy proved him more than once he can get through the worse. Harry only has to trust him on this.

 

***

 

One afternoon, as Harry goes for a stroll with JB, something cold lands on his cheekbone. First he doesn’t pay attention to it, but seconds later another wet thing touches his forehead, too light for rain. Harry raises his gaze to the sky and he understands. Snow. He hasn’t seen snow for years.

 

If Lancelot were here, he would probably say this is some of Eggsy’s magic.

 

***

 

The snow doesn’t stop falling, so much that the following day, a thin white layer covers the beach. JB takes a few steps outside, then runs back to the house and refuses to come out. Chuckling, Harry puts on his warmest clothes and goes to sit a few feet by the waves. The snow soaks through his pants within seconds but the minor discomfort is well worth the beauty of the scenery.

 

Harry closes his eyes, breathing in the fresh air. Sighing, he lets his eyelids flutter open. And stops breathing. Far from the coast, between the waves, he catches a glimpse of a small, dark shape. The man moves to get up, but the shape disappears. He keeps staring for long minutes without spotting anything else. Grunting, Harry sits back and rubs his eyeballs with the heels of his hands. He is freezing and he should go back to the warmth of his house, yet he can’t bring himself to get up. The roar of the waves is too appeasing.

 

And then, he hears a bark, not high-pitched enough to come from JB. Who is inside anyways, so Harry couldn’t possibly hear him. This isn’t a dog bark. Harry jumps on his feet and yes, he notices two large animals approaching. They disappear under the waves again, long enough that Harry starts to fidget, trying to see where they are.

 

A wave, bigger than the previous ones, splashes on the beach and when it pulls back, there’s a seal lying on the snow. Heart racing, Harry takes a few steps closer. Not sure if it’s Eggsy, he stops; in particular as a much smaller seal appears next to the first one. A baby. _His sister_ , Harry’s mind provides. The seal pup whines, nuzzling the larger one’s neck.

 

The seal –Eggsy, Harry’s sure of it now– rolls on his side and begins to claw at the fur over his stomach. He twists and rolls several times, and finally, a hand appears under the limp pelt. As this hand pushes the pelt away, Harry’s eyes fall on red stains marring the snow. No, damn it, no.

 

Looking up, Harry discovers Eggsy’s very lively, smiling face. He is breathtaking, naked in the snow like this. And alive. Harry laughs, crossing the few steps between them. Still on his side and catching his breath, Eggsy outstretches his arms for him and Harry gladly lets them wrap around his neck.

 

“You made it,” he breathes, lips brushing the wet skin.

 

“Of course, I did,” Eggsy chuckles.

 

The selkie pulls back to kiss Harry, laughing the whole time. Then he turns back to the seal pup hiding behind him.

 

“Come on, Dais’, you can turn. It’s Harry.”

 

Whatever Eggsy told her about him, it works. The change seems clumsier and takes longer than Eggsy’s, but a baby –looking around two years old– eventually replaces the pup. Eggsy wraps her in her fur and scoops her up against his chest, giving Harry another bright smile.

 

“Harry, this is Daisy.”

 

Harry will think about how a seal came to be named ‘Daisy’ later. For now, he’s just savouring his happiness.

 

“Hello, Daisy.”

 

The baby hides her face in Eggsy’s neck, though Harry can see a flash of her smile before she does; a smile very similar to her brother’s.

 

“And my mum,” Eggsy adds, getting up and turning around.

 

Following the movement, Harry comes face to face with a blond woman, also wrapped in a pelt. Focused as he was on Eggsy, he hadn’t noticed her. She stands a few steps back, clearly warier than her children.

 

“Madam,” Harry says. It feels a bit strange, to call a selkie like this, and the fact that both Eggsy and his mother chuckle confirms it. “Yes, hum… I’m Harry.”

 

She smiles, some of the wariness leaving her features.

 

“I’ve heard a lot about you, Harry. I’m Michelle. It’s a simplified name,” she adds, no doubt aware of his surprise. “Some of our selkie names are too complicated for humans.”

 

“I’m glad you’re here,” Harry replies, because he is. They have no idea how much. “May I say, you have a wonderful son.”

 

“I know,” comes the soft answer.

 

Before the moment can drag on an awkward silence, Harry gestures to his house.

 

“Please, come inside. You’re all going to freeze.”

 

Eggsy places the baby in his mother’s arms and picks up his pelt, giving Harry a full view of the wounds on his back and ribs.

 

“Small cuts,” Eggsy says with a wave of his hand, anticipating Harry’s anxious questions. As they head for the house, he leans against Harry’s side and whispers, “you should have seen the other one. That fucker won’t be a problem anymore.”

 

***

 

Settling with the selkie family is remarkably easy. Daisy is an adorable baby, and her and Eggsy make one of the cutest pictures Harry has ever seen. As for their mother, even though she spends a lot of time in the sea with Daisy, she doesn’t seem afraid to stay in the house and after a few days, stops putting a safe distance between her and Harry. It makes Eggsy beam.

 

Winter passes by in the blink of an eye and one morning, Harry wakes up to a grinning Eggsy bent above him.

 

“To what do I owe this early waking?” he yawns.

 

“You know what we never had?” Eggsy asks, fingers drumming on Harry’s chest.

 

“Hmm.”

 

“That swim together. I would very, very much enjoy a swim with you,” Eggsy purrs.

 

Harry glances at the window. The summer sun shines high, chasing the clouds away. But certainly not warming the sea.

 

“You know I don’t have your selkie metabolism, right?” Harry asks, a bit hesitant at the idea of leaving their bed to dive into the waves.

 

“C’mon Harry, I’ll help you warm up.”

 

Harry considers the perspective, but he never managed to resist Eggsy anyway. And knowing Eggsy, he must have waited all winter to ask.

 

“Cold water would be good for my health,” Harry concedes.

 

“Yeah, and I have other plans good for you health.” Eggsy pauses to run his fingers down Harry’s chest, licking his lips.

 

“You have me convinced, my dear boy.”

 

It is still hard to get into the water. Eggsy doesn’t have any problem, diving and swirling, encouraging Harry to come with him. Harry curses under his breath all the way, tensing when the water level reaches his stomach.

 

“You’re almost there,” Eggsy laughs, “think of what’s waiting for you.”

 

“More water, that’s what’s waiting for me,” Harry groans.

 

How he manages to go further until the water submerges his whole body, he has no idea. Eggsy grabs his hand right away, leading him away from the coast. When their feet don’t touch the sand anymore, the selkie turns to face Harry, wrapping his legs around his lover’s waist. Harry’s arms circle his hips in answer and they stay like this for a while, their noses brushing as the waves rock them. It feels so good Harry forgets his shivers.

 

“It’s perfect,” Eggsy says. “Everything’s perfect and I love you.”

 

“This is a good summary of how I feel.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

Eggsy flutters his eyelashes, leaning for a languid kiss. Harry barely has time to kiss back: with a twist of his waist, the selkie spins away from his grasp.

 

“Now, Harry, you catch me and we can go on with my plan for us,” Eggsy teases.

 

Harry lunges forward, but his fingers merely touch Eggsy’s skin and the selkie backs away, wriggling his eyebrows. The older man pushes forward with all his strength, still much too slow compared to Eggsy. Therefore, he isn’t prepared at all for the impact between their bodies as the selkie lets himself get caught. He captures Harry’s lips in an open-mouthed kiss, dragging him underwater where the whole world disappears.

 

Harry can’t help wondering if the sea has ever witnessed such happiness.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop, aaaand this is the end! I loved writing this, it feels a bit weird to be done. But seriously, you were all awesome! Thank you all for the very, very lovely comments, for the kudoing and for reading! That was some amzing support :D


End file.
